Family Ties
by AuraAuthor
Summary: Family doesn't end in blood and that is a good thing. Carrie Beth Stringer was a damsel in distress, but she didn't realize being rescued could get her in more trouble. Please read and review! This is my first Supernatural Story, I own the plot but not most of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties

 **A Supernatural story: I don't own the characters just the crazy idea floating around in my head! AA**

Chapter 1 Watching

Carrie Beth wiped the bar down with a damp white rag. The slow time for the diner was typically between three and four o'clock in the morning and she took the time to clean the tables and refill the sugar and toothpick containers. She started a fresh pot of coffee and grabbed all the salt and pepper shakers to redistribute them to the tables. The bell above the door jingled and a group of weary looking travelers strolled into the diner.

"Have a seat wherever you want folks and I'll be with you in a minute."

She set the salt and pepper shakers on the counter, wiped her hands on her apron, and grabbed her pad and pen. "Can I start you with something to drink?" she asked. "Coffee? Tea?"

"Who else is here with you young lady?"

She didn't think the question was odd. She had been asked it many times in the years she had been working at the diner. She figured it was because she was a young woman and folks were either being protective or looking to take advantage. She grinned at the man who had asked the question and noticed the darkness in his eyes. "Well I've got a cook and a housekeeper and another waitress around here somewhere. Why do she ask?" She answered with a grin.

The man smiled at her but didn't move. "Just wondering if there was enough to go around."

The sudden intensity that filled the diner made Carrie Beth step back from the table. "I'm not sure what you mean," she said in a higher pitched voice than she intended.

"You asked what we wanted to drink and I was just making sure that there was enough of our choice to go around young lady."

She eyed him cautiously. "But… you didn't order anything."

"Well you see… Carrie Beth," a female member of the group said reading her name badge in the process, "we haven't ordered because what we want isn't exactly on the menu."

Carrie Beth drew in a deep breath. "Well this is just great," she said dramatically. "You want to drink my blood or eat my liver or something don't you?"

She crossed her arms in a huff across her chest. "Why is it that all the customers that come in at this time of day only want to maim and murder us? We actually have a great menu and don't you think you could skip out on the mayhem for one night."

The group laughed at her before they started moving around the diner. The last thing she remembered was the orange vest of the man who had asked who else was with her in the diner.

XXXXXXXXX

Carrie Beth woke up slowly. Her vision was blurry and she wasn't sure where she was or how she got there. She shook her head and blinked several times attempting to clear her vision. As the room came into focus she looked around trying to decipher just what she had gotten into last night. The room was basically empty and she almost sighed with relief until she made eye contact with another captive.

She stared at Marci trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Her uniform from the diner was dirty but there was something about the angle in which she was laying that disturbed Carrie Beth. She tried to call out Marci's name only to realize she was gagged. The realization suddenly hit her that she was bound and gagged on her knees on the dirty floor.

The memories of the ordeal hit her like a ton of bricks and she let out a choked sob. Marci was dead. Carrie Beth glanced down at her uniform and noticed the blood that coated her apron and skirt. It wasn't hers. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she remember the monsters from the diner. They had killed the housekeeper in the diner and left her body there to rot. She had a family and was working at the diner to help save money for the house they wanted to buy. Now she was dead and her blood was all over Marci's uniform.

The monsters had laughed when the youngest of the group had slit the woman's throat open. The man in the orange vest had pushed Carrie Beth to her knees next to the woman and made her watch as the youngest member lapped her blood up with his tongue. He had been messy and that was how she had become covered in blood herself. "Look at her," the man in the orange vest said, "see how glassy her eyes are? She's dying from blood loss and Gus here is the reason."

She had been crying silent tears the entire time as she watched the life leave the woman's eyes. They had knocked her out then and she briefly remembered being tossed around in a box or bag of some kind. She remembered Marci, her fellow waitress on the night shift and Ernie, the cook, being placed on their knees and tied in a similar fashion to her. The monsters had taken Marci first. Carrie Beth had heard her screaming from the room at the end of the hallway and must have passed out from fear.

Marci was dead and Ernie was nowhere to be seen. She heard it then. A deep, disgusting laugh and the sound of Ernie begging. "Please don't. Please! I never did anything to you! I don't even know you man!"

"Keep begging human." She recognized the voice of the man in the orange vest. "Begging makes the blood so much sweeter."

She heard Ernie scream then before she passed out again.

XXXXXXXX

She wasn't as groggy when she woke up the next time, but she was still bound and gagged on her knees. She glanced towards where Marci's body had been and noticed Ernie sitting next to her glassy eyed and dead. She tried to swallow but her mouth was too dry from the gag. She was next.

She had been praying for rescue throughout the ordeal, but now she just prayed that it was over quickly. She was strong, but in her position bound on her knees there was nothing she could do to overpower her captors. She wondered what was behind the door at the end of the hall. Maybe if they had to release her hands or feet she could escape. She glanced back at Ernie. If they had managed to take Ernie down and kill him, how could she possibly have a chance?

The door at the end of the hallway opened throwing light into the room. "She's awake," said the man with the orange vest.

He strolled down the hallway followed closely by another man and woman and the young man who had killed the housekeeper. "Oh little Carrie Beth. You are going to be so sweet. I can just taste your goodness now," said orange vest. "We were quick with the others you see, but you, you are special. You have suffered some already, but you haven't really felt pain yet."

He started pacing back in forth in front of her and she watched him cautiously. "Are you ready for the fun?" he asked, but she couldn't answer. "I said 'Are you ready for the fun' bitch?" he screamed at her before he started laughing. "Gale, grab her some water will you. I forgot the stupid bitch had been gagged this whole time."

He squatted down in front of her and pulled the gag from her mouth. "You have to be at your best to make this really fun. I'm sure your mouth and throat are dry so we'll let you drink some water before we go to the play room."

She didn't speak. The woman he called Gale brought back a bottle of water with a straw. She held the straw to Carrie Beth's mouth and instructed her to drink. Carrie Beth didn't want to, but orange vest was right when he said her throat and mouth we so dry. Maybe she could scream for help if she relieved the dryness. She sipped the water slowly at first and then began to gulp. The woman held the bottle patiently and waited for Carrie Beth to finish. "More?" she asked.

Carrie Beth nodded and the woman disappeared but came right back with another bottle of water. Carrie Beth drank this one slowly and pulled away after half the bottle was gone. "Satisfied?" Gale asked.

"Yes," Carrie Beth croaked out.

The orange vest took a deep breath and smiled at her wickedly. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Why?" Carrie Beth asked. "Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?"

The orange vest cackled with evil laughter. "She wants to know why. This dumb bitch wants to know why we have killed her friends and why she is going to pay. How stupid are you?"

Gale touched the orange vest lightly. "She may not know Viktor. She lived with that woman remember. The one who claimed to be her grandmother."

Carrie Beth scrunched her face up. Claimed to be her grandmother? What the hell did that mean? "Damn it you are right Gale. I didn't think about our little princess here not knowing her heritage."

The young guy spoke next. "Let's take her to the play room and you can tell her the story before we start the games," he suggested.

"Now that is a brilliant idea Brent. I'm so glad you joined us. You really make things easier for me." Orange vest glanced back at the other man before he spoke again. "Get her up Simon. I'm sure she can't walk because she's been in that position for so long. Strap her down to the table, but elevate her head. I want her to pay attention to my story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The one named Simon had picked her up like she was weightless. He had left her bound until he dropped her onto a hard surface and then had held her still while he strapped her down with some sort of leather restraints. She glanced around the room trying to decide if there was a way out of this mess. There were chairs around the surface she was lying on and she realized she was in a dining room. There was a broken chandelier hanging over her head and the smell of blood was heavy in the room.

Gale lifted her head and placed a folded blanket of some sort beneath it to elevate her off the table. "Aren't you as pretty as a picture," Viktor said strolling into the room and closing the door. "You can scream all you want little one, but no one can hear you in here."

She stared at the ceiling and started praying that her demise would be quick. She wasn't sure what they were going to do to her, but she didn't want to suffer. Suddenly Viktor was leaning over her and staring into her face. "Now now pet, you are going to look at me when I talk to you. This story is important. You need to know why you have to suffer for the crimes of your father."

She shook her head at him. "I never knew my father," she croaked out while hot tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I've lived with my grandmother my whole life. Please, you have the wrong person."

"Scent does not lie sweet heart, but people… people will lie about anything. You are lying to me because you smell just like him."

"Who?" she whispered.

"Your father, the man who murdered my mate."

She shook her head violently now. "I don't know what you are talking about!" She screamed at him. "I never knew my father! I have lived with my grandmother, Edna Morrow for my entire life! I don't know what you are talking about!"

He slapped her then and she immediately tasted blood. The younger one of the monsters growled and licked his lips. "She smells delicious," he said.

"Later Brent," Viktor said harshly.

"Have you figured out what we are yet Carrie Beth?" he spat at her. "Let me help you. We can only come out at night because we are kind of sensitive to the sun. We are immortal unless you cut off our heads. We really, really like the taste of human blood. Any ideas?"

She closed her eyes tightly and sobbed quietly as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "What are we Carrie Beth?" Viktor asked.

She didn't answer but she was beginning to shake trying to hold back her cries. She wouldn't give them the pleasure of hearing her scream. "Say it!" he yelled at her.

"Vampires!" she screamed out. Crying and sobbing she continued her tirade. She couldn't hold back her screams now. "YOU. ARE. BLOODY. FUCKING. VAMPIRES!" She bit out between sobs.

Viktor grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face close to his. She could smell the blood on his breath but she refused to open her eyes. "Open your eyes bitch," he whispered. When she didn't comply he increased the pressure on her neck. "I said open your eyes!"

She did and he grinned at her showing her a second set of sharp white teeth. "I met Marla in the 1930's and I knew from the moment I smelled her she was my mate. Vampires mate for life. Did you know that Carrie Beth?"

He didn't wait on her answer before he kept talking. "Marla was my everything and when I turned her she was beyond fabulous. She was ruthless and cunning. She was the perfect vampire."

He let go of Carrie Beth's head and she relaxed back against the pillow as best she could. "We had found some prime hunting ground in a little town in Arkansas. The locals were naïve and feeding was easy until your dad and his partner showed up."

Viktor had paced to the end of the table now and was looking at her feet. He slipped her shoes off and threw them across the room. She felt a prick on the top of her foot and watched with muted disgust as he licked the drop of blood that appeared. "So sweet," he said breathily and the others licked their lips in anticipation. "You have his scent in your blood Carrie Beth," he said grinning at her. "When they rolled into town we weren't worried. We were gods in that town and everyone worshiped us. People assume a lot about vampires, but not those two guys. No they knew things about us that wasn't part of books or movies."

Viktor moved to her other leg and pricked a place on her calf. He licked the drop of blood that appeared and she sobbed silently. "Marla and I were getting ready to turn a couple of town folks. Ones that we felt would help us after we had drained the town dry when they showed up."

Viktor pushed the yellow skirt of her uniform up her thigh and pricked a place there. This time he drug his finger across the spot and held the drop of blood up to the light. She heard one of the others, probably Brent, groan. He slid his finger down his tongue and swallowed loudly before he continued talking. "Carrie Beth dear, you are shaking. Are you afraid?" He laughed at her. "I'm so sorry this is scaring you," he said mockingly. "Your dad and the black guy that was with him, he called him Rufus such a dumbass name, they blocked the exits to the house so we couldn't get out. Rufus covered the back door while your dad came busting through the front. Marla never stood a chance. Your dad, he had a machete. Scary looking knife. It was sharp too. It took Marla's head off with one swipe and I watched the whole thing."

Carrie Beth closed her eyes and tried to fight the tears that freely flowed down her cheeks. "HE. CUT. OFF. HER. HEAD," Viktor said, pronouncing each word with hate. "And now Carrie Beth, my dear, my pet, my dove, you and your little friends are going to pay the price for her death. I started out hunting down the bitch that gave birth to you but she went and got herself blown up trying to help those damn Winchester's. Her other daughter would have been a good target because even though he wasn't her dad he knew her personally, but she got ripped up by a hellhound first and ruined my plan."

He was back at the head of the table now. He grabbed the top of her yellow uniform and yanked it open throwing buttons across the room. He slid his hand in-between her breasts and smiled before he pricked her left breast and drew blood. She turned her head away as he leaned over to lick the drop that appeared and sobbed out loud as he squeezed her breast to produce more blood. "I was going after the Winchester's but those boys, man they are psychos. I left them alone. Your dad was in a wheelchair and I thought he would make an easy target but hell fire if he didn't make a deal with a demon and get his legs back."

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards him. "You can see that I was getting frustrated. I wanted revenge and every opportunity I was foiled." He kissed her then, forcing her mouth open with his thumb on her chin and slipping his tongue inside. "God you taste good," he said pulling back from her. "You can imagine how excited… thrilled I was when we caught your scent driving through this little punk ass town. The others, they thought I was crazy because they didn't know the scent like I did. But they followed me and we watched that shitty diner for a couple of days before this fateful night. Your friends were appetizers so that we could make you last and last all night long Carrie Beth. Does that make you excited?"

"How can you blame me?" she spat at him. "I never knew any of those people! I am innocent!"

"Hell yeah you are," he said with a chuckle, "in more ways than one. I can taste it in your blood. Maybe I should rid you of that nonsense before I suck you dry."

She turned towards him now and met his gaze. "You wouldn't dare," she whispered.

He licked his teeth. "I could turn you. Could make you one of us. Would you like that? Then it would be torture forever instead of just one night. I could use another mate."

She heard Gale let out a soft cry at that comment. "I don't think Gale likes that idea," she said bitterly.

He nodded at her and smirked. "A seven course meal it is then and I'll leave your innocence intact. There is something wicked about knowing that you are dying a virgin. How the hell are you still one anyway? Aren't you like fifty or something?"

She grimaced. "I'm thirty-three," she said not sure why she felt like he needed to know her age.

"Such a young age to die," he said. "But it took me long enough to find you."

"Answer one question for me," she said with conviction.

"Dying wish?" he said with a chuckle. "Sure."

"My… father's name. I want to know my father's name."

He grinned at her. "Yeah I bet you do." He leaned over close to her and whispered the name into her ear and she nodded her acceptance. She closed her eyes then, ready to meet her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Interference

Carrie Beth's eyes flew open at the sudden loud crash from the front of the house. "What the hell!" yelled Viktor? "Brent go see what made that noise!"

"Don't worry about it Brent," came a masculine voice she didn't recognize. "We'll come to you!"

She lifted her head from the table to see two men clad in denim and flannel burst into the room. The one with long hair wielded a sword of some sort and quickly removed Gale's head from her shoulders as she ran towards him. The one with a military style haircut carried a machete and made short work of Brent. "Simon get the hell out of here!" Viktor yelled just barely escaping the one with the sword.

"Find me!" Simon screamed before jumping through the glass of a nearby window. The cool air from the night shocked Carrie Beth and made her realize what she was seeing was actually happening. The two men rounded the table towards Viktor. "Well, well, well if it isn't the male model Winchester's. How in the hell did you boys become hunters? You both look to delicate to hunt anything but a dumbass blond."

The military haircut growled at Viktor. "We've been looking for you since Tulsa," he said shortly. "How many have there been Viktor? How many did you turn?"

"You'll never know pretty boy," Viktor said confidently. "And here's a tidbit to help you out. Kill me if you want, but they will all be after her."

Carrie Beth knew Viktor meant her with that reference but she couldn't see him from his position behind her head. The long haired one glanced down at her and recognition that she was still alive dawned on his face. "Dean have you got him?" long hair asked.

"I can take him," the military cut said.

Long hair used the sword to cut her restraints loose before he spoke directly to her. "Can you walk?" he said quietly.

"Hell no she can't walk dumbass," Viktor said. "We've had her tied up for over sixteen hours now."

"I can try," she said glaring at Viktor.

He smirked at her. "That's it Carrie Beth, keep that gumption and I just might turn you instead of killing you."

"You won't be doing either Viktor because I'm sending you to Purgatory in a minute. Sam get her out of here," said the military cut.

The long haired one or Sam picked her up from the table and tucked her head into his neck. "It's going to be ok Carrie Beth. We are here to protect you."

Carrie Beth heard Viktor growl behind Sam's back but she never lifted her head. Sam placed her in the front seat of a black car and told her to sit tight. "Keep the doors locked and if we aren't back out in ten minutes crank the car and drive. There's an address in the glove compartment of some people who can help you. Tell them the Winchester's sent you."

Carrie Beth watched him pick up the sword and run back in the house. She locked the doors and sighed. Her feet were still numb so she couldn't drive if she wanted too but she wasn't going to dare tell Sam that fact. A loud boom pulled her attention from her feet to the house. She watched the front of the house with wide eyes, not sure what to expect and within minutes both of the men were running back to the car. "Unlock the doors Carrie Beth," Sam said and she did as he asked.

"Get in the middle," the military haircut said. "We've got to get the hell out of here now."

She scooted across the bench seat of the car and held onto Sam's arm for dear life. She didn't even think about putting on a seat belt. "Is that blood yours?" Military haircut yelled at her.

She shook her head no.

"Did any of them bite you?" he asked just as loudly.

"No… no," she replied with a stammer. "Viktor… he… he cut me with a blade… and… and he licked the blood off but he never bit me."

"He is one sick bastard Sam."

"And now he and all of this minions will be out to kill us with glee before they start in on her again," Sam said.

"You… you didn't kill him?" she asked alarmingly.

"He punched through the wall of the house darling," military cut said. "We had to get out before the roof caved in on us."

"That was the boom I heard."

Military cut grunted his reply.

She glanced up at Sam and found him staring at her. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean."

"Carrie," she said, "Carrie Beth Stringer."

"We'll drive till sun up and then get some place safe for a few hours while we sort this mess out," Dean said.

She nodded and leaned her head back against the seat of the car. She didn't know these two men but she felt safer with them than she had in years.

XXXXXXXXX

They drove for the three hours it took for the sun to come up and pulled over at a cheap roadside motel. It looked old but she had stayed in worse conditions so she wasn't that bothered. Dean left Carrie Beth and Sam in the car to go grab a couple of rooms and when he returned his face was turned into a hardened frown.

"They've only got one damn room," Dean said getting back behind the steering wheel. "It's got two beds so Sam and I can share. We won't be here that long anyway but it's still a pain in the ass."

Carrie Beth nodded. "I don't… I don't think I could stay by myself right now anyway."

Dean glanced at her. "Yeah, ok. I get that I guess."

He drove the car down the row of rooms and parked in front of door number fourteen. Sam helped Carrie Beth out of the car and Dean grabbed two duffle bags from the trunk. Carrie Beth winced as she put weight on her bare feet. "You ok?" Sam asked gently.

"It feels like I am walking on pins and needles, but I'll be fine," she said, limping towards the door.

Dean had already pushed the motel door open and she grimaced at the green walls and old furniture. Dean sighed, "Man am I missing my bed at the bunker right now."

He watched Carrie Beth limp over to the first bed and sit down gently. Her uniform was covered in blood and she was missing buttons around the middle of her shirt. She was barefooted and in need of a shower. "Hey, uh, Carrie Beth," he said waiting until she looked up at him. "Why don't you go ahead and get a shower. Get cleaned up you know and I'll go get you some clothes and shoes."

She glanced at herself and realized she was a mess. "Dean you don't have too…"

"Yeah, yeah I do. What are you a size twelve or so?"

She nodded her confirmation.

"Shoe size?"

"I usually wear a ten."

Sam walked in the room behind Dean and glanced at them both. "I'm going to find her some clothes," Dean said turning his back to Carrie Beth. "Let her borrow one of your shirts in case it takes me a while. It should be long enough on her because of your giantess."

Sam smirked at Dean. "Yeah just hurry up ok. We need to rest and get back on the road."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie Beth thought the shower in the dirty blue bathroom was the best one she had ever had. She washed her hair with the cheap motel shampoo twice and combed it out with her fingers. There was no point in drying it if she couldn't brush it out so she left it wet. Sam had loaned her a long sleeve red and blue flannel shirt that even though it reached the middle of her thigh was decent enough. She rolled the sleeves back before walking back into the room.

Sam glanced up at her and smiled. "Feel better?"

"I feel cleaner."

"We'll wait to talk until Dean gets back so you only have to tell the story once. Ok if I clean up now?"

She nodded and sat down on the bed. The old television in the room was turned to some western movie. Carrie Beth lay back on the bed and tucked her knees up close while she watched the movie. She didn't realize when she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Dean was back before Sam got out of the shower, but all of their movement didn't wake Carrie Beth. "She's been through hell," Sam said. "She has cut marks on her feet and legs. They were planning to torture her Dean."

Dean shook his head. "It seemed vengeful didn't it? Like they were punishing her for something."

Sam nodded. "I hate to wake her up but we need to talk to her and get her side of the story."

"Let her sleep," Dean said glancing back at her. "We'll both catch a couple hours of shut eye and we can talk then."

Sam nodded and glanced at the other bed. "Dean there is no way we will both fit in that bed."

Dean groaned before putting his hand out. They played rock, paper, scissors, and Sam beat Dean.

Dean bunched the duffle bag under his head and crashed on the floor. He never had trouble falling asleep and he was out in a couple minutes. Sam heard his slow, steady breathing and waited for sleep to come to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later Dean was awake and nursing a headache. He used the bathroom and took a quick shower before waking Sam and Carrie Beth up. "Here," he said handing her a plastic sack, "they didn't have a huge selection but I figure it was better than nothing."

She changed into a pair of gray cotton shorts and a white t-shirt with flowers on the front. The simple pair of sneakers she wore without socks and made a mental note to see if the guys had any Band-Aids to keep the shoes from rubbing the backs of her heels. The best part of what Dean brought her was the purple hair brush that allowed her to tame her incredibly wild hair. When she was dressed and her hair brushed she stepped back into the motel room.

"Wow," Dean said, "you clean up nice."

She smirked. "Thanks I guess raging terror is not the best look for me, but dollar store chic suits me fine. Thanks for the clothes. I'll pay you back when we get back to my place."

Dean glanced at Sam and Sam shook his head. "Uh, Carrie Beth, you probably won't be going back to your place for a while. At least until this is settled. Vampires are excellent trackers and if we want to keep you alive you'll have to stay with us."

She laughed. "That's funny. You guys have got a great sense of humor!"

Dean stared at her blankly. "You… you aren't joking?"

Dean shook his head no. "You have to be kidding. I can't live like this! I have to go home!"

"You won't live at all if you go home!" Dean exploded at her. "Try being grateful that we saved your ass!"

Carrie Beth's eyes teared up. "I'm… sorry," she choked out. "I… I am grateful… it's just… I can't…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and Sam was gazing at her with a look of sympathy. "Let's talk Carrie Beth. Tell us what happened and then we can decide how save it is to get your things, ok?"

She nodded. Sam guided her to the edge of the bed and he and Dean sat facing her. "Start from the beginning," Sam said, "and be as detailed as possible because even something small might be important."

Carrie Beth told them the whole story from when the group of monsters walked into the diner until they found her strapped to that table. She shuddered when she recounted Viktor cutting little nicks into her skin and licking the blood off. "It was disgusting," she said softly.

"Who was your father?"

"I… I don't know," she lied. "I lived with my grandmother my whole life and went into foster care when she died. I was sixteen. I left the system when I turned eighteen."

"When did you start working at the diner?"

"Six months ago or so. I'm a nurse, I put myself through nursing school, but after ten years I burned out. I quit my job, sold my house, and started driving. I didn't have anything holding me in Mississippi so I left. I guess I should have stayed."

"Why the diner?" Sam asked. "Why not get another nursing job?"

"I wanted something that didn't have anything to do with medicine. Waitressing wasn't nearly as stressful as being a nurse and I enjoyed taking care of people in a different way. It's really been therapeutic for me."

Sam nodded. "You can't go home right now Carrie Beth. You'll need to stay with us so we can keep you safe. We'll have to figure out who your father is and get more information about the story Viktor told you. It's obvious your dad was a hunter, but there are a lot of dead hunters out there."

"I have a picture of him in my things back at the diner. I have a picture of my mom too but my grandmother never told me their names. She had their pictures tucked away in a shoebox under her bed with the papers about her taking custody of me. She caught me looking at them one day when I was five or six and she moved the shoebox. When she died I found the pictures but none of the paperwork which is why I ended up in the system."

"I promise we'll get your things when it is safe Carrie Beth," Sam said.

"Let's hit the road and get back to the bunker before it gets dark. No matter how good of a tracker Viktor is he can't get to us there," Dean said grabbing his duffle bag.

He packed the hairbrush, tooth brush, and her dirty uniform in his bag before heading for the car. Carrie Beth thought he was a nice guy under that gruff exterior. After all a cruel man wouldn't have thought about a hairbrush for her comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Bunker

Carrie Beth had nodded off in the back seat of the Impala. She didn't know how long they had been driving or where they were but she did know that neither Sam nor Dean appeared to need much sleep. She stretched as best she could in the car and sat up from her lying position.

"Look who's awake," Dean said glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"How long was I out?"

"We've been on the road six hours," he said. "You and Sammy both have been asleep."

She glanced over at the passenger seat where Sam was obviously still knocked out. "Want me to drive?" she asked with a yawn. "I'm not sure where we are going but I know you must be exhausted."

"Ha, yeah right. Nobody drives my baby but me and occasionally Sam."

She huffed. "I was just offering Dean no reason to be a dick about it."

Dean stared at her in the rearview mirror. She was pretty, but not in a conventional kind of way. She was curvier and heavier than what was thought of as attractive these days, but she was easy on the eyes for him. He liked a woman with a little meat on her bones. He had never understood the allure of having ribs poke you while you were in the throes of passion.

"I like your hair," he said without thinking and immediately wanted to kick himself.

She smirked. "What's to like? It's dull and stringy and thin. I can't do a thing with it but leave it down or pull it back in a ponytail."

"I think it's a beautiful dirty blond that suits your face and I love a ponytail. Especially when I get to take it down."

"Dean Winchester are you flirting with me?"

"Sure as hell am Carrie Beth. I like what I see when I look at you."

"What quick and uncomplicated?"

"Is that what you think of me?"

"You don't strike me as a long term guy Dean. In my case I'm a damsel in distress and you are my denim clad knight riding up in a 1970's black Impala to save me. I'm sure I look like an easy target, but I'm not."

Dean pulled to a stop in front of an odd looking round door set into the side of a hill or mountain. "First of all it's a 1967 Impala. Secondly I can be flannel clad too and thirdly… I don't think you are an easy target and I would never take advantage of you."

Sam groaned in the passenger seat as he woke up from his deep sleep. "Now Sam, watch out for him… he can't be trusted," Dean whispered the last part before climbing out of the car.

"What?" Sam asked confused and Carrie Beth giggled before she too exited the car.

"Where are we?" she asked Dean.

"Home," he said grabbing the bags out of the trunk.

She reached for hers but he shook his head. "I've got it."

"How long was I out?" Sam asked from the other side of the car.

"Six hours or so. You'll probably be awake for the next week now."

Sam stretched again. "You should have woken me, I could have driven part of the way. I know you have to be tired."

"I offered Sam, but he shot me down."

Sam laughed out loud. "If he had let you drive I would have had to kill him."

She looked at him perplexed. "Nobody drives Dean's Impala. If he had let you drive he is obviously a demon or shapeshifter or something non-human which would mean it had to die."

"He's not wrong," Dean yelled from the steps leading up to the round door.

Sam motioned for Carrie Beth to head up the stairs and she felt very heavy as she approached the door. She smelled black pepper, basil, and garlic when the door opened under Dean's push and recognized a bushel of fennel draped across the entrance of the door. "What's with the smell? Is somebody cooking?" she asked sniffing the air.

"Nope," Dean replied heading down the steps into the large room below.

Sam sighed. "Dean you don't have to be a jerk. She doesn't know any of this stuff."

"Well quit being a bitch and explain it to her then," Dean called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jerk," Sam muttered under his breath.

"I heard that bitch," Dean yelled from somewhere beneath them.

Carrie Beth looked at Sam curiously. "The herbs are part of the wards to protect this place from evil and supernatural beings. Did you feel how heavy the air is outside?" She nodded her response. "It's the spells that are cast over the bunker. It keeps us and everything in here safe from outside magic and evil."

"So the fact that I can enter means I'm cool right?"

Sam laughed. "Exactly," he said following her down the stairs.

"Put her in the back room and I'll get started on some grub," Dean yelled from a doorway.

Carrie Beth followed Sam down a hall past a room full of books and tables that reminded her of the school library. He pushed a heavy wooden door opened and she glanced into a plain brown room with no windows and a full sized bed covered with a brown blanket. "Well this is depressing," she said stepping back from the doorway.

"It'll do for now," Sam said. "We'll hopefully have you home soon."

"What's Dean cooking?"

"There is no telling."

XXXXXXXXXX

She followed the sound of music to a small kitchen where Dean was mixing eggs and cheese together in a large glass bowl. He had a kitchen towel slung over one shoulder and was bobbing his head along with the tune that she recognized as Metallica. He looked like sex on a stick and she had to take a deep breath before she spoke. "Classic rock fan?'

"Damn straight," he said without looking at her.

"You got any flour?"

He looked at her curiously. "Yeah."

"I was just thinking I could make some biscuits or pancakes to go along with the eggs."

He dropped the whisk in the bowl and sprinted towards her. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her solidly for at least thirty seconds. Breaking the kiss he stared into her eyes. "I have to ask you a serious question," he said softly. "Will you marry me and cook me biscuits for the rest of my life?"

Her kiss induced haze broke away at that statement and she snapped to attention. "If only you were serious Dean. Think about how pretty our babies would be."

"You don't have to be married to make a baby," he said backing away from her with a grin.

"I do," she said. "Now where's the flour. Maybe once you taste the biscuits you'll realize the ball and chain is worth it."

He pointed to a cabinet and she set to work. "Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Researching my father. He used the little information that Viktor gave me and he's running a search for hunters who might have been involved in that particular hunt."

"He'll find something. Sam always finds something."

"So what he's the brains and you're the muscle in this little circus of yours."

Dean nodded while he poured the egg and cheese mixture into a hot frying pan. He stirred the contents while he spoke. "Sam has always been the brains. Me, I was trained from a child to take care of this family business. To hunt evil and keep people from being hurt. Sam got out of it for a while but tragedy pulled him back in and now together we save the world."

"Kind of full of yourself aren't you?"

He laughed. "The world has almost come to an end so many times in the last decade and you know nothing about it. Sam and I have worked with angels, demons, vampires, scribes of heaven, the king of hell, witches, republicans, democrats, and God himself to save this damn world and nobody knows anything about our job. So yeah, I am a little bit full of myself but I think I have earned that right."

"I'm sorry…"

"And furthermore," he said turning to her and waving a spatula covered with egg in her face, "we saved your scrawny ass from being tortured by a group of revenge seeking vampires! A thank you would be nice!"

"Thank you," she said quietly before pushing the biscuits together into a greased pan. "Is the oven turned on?"

"Yeah," he said turning his back to her again.

She pushed the biscuits into the oven and washed her hands in the sink. She watched him for a moment and made a decision she hoped she wouldn't regret. She stepped closer to him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. When he turned to look at her she put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him to her. She kissed him deeply and felt him lean into her the spatula and eggs forgotten. When she broke the kiss she leaned her forehead onto his and sighed. "What was that for?" he asked his eyes closed.

"My way of giving thanks for everything you have done."

"You gonna kiss Sam like that too?"

She laughed and pulled back to look at him. "No, I can't say I will. Unless you think I should?"

"Hell no," he said and kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carrie Beth set the table for the three of them while Dean finished up in the kitchen. He was bringing out plates of eggs and biscuits when Sam walked in with his laptop. "So get this," he said plopping down at the table, "there was a nest of vampires in that area that Viktor mentioned that a set of hunters destroyed. The men of letter's records indicate it was one of the last full nests to be eradicated."

"Does it list the hunters?" Dean asked before taking a forkful of eggs and shoving it in his mouth.

"Yeah but it's a bunch of them. Some we know and some we don't."

"Run the list," Dean said slathering strawberry jelly on his biscuit.

"Connor and Judith Mayer, Rocky Bridger, Dana and Paul Bryant, Jimmy West, Richard West…"

"Brothers?" Dean asked.

"Yeah... Gordon Walker…"

"Shit," Dean said with his mouth full, "we should have known that crazy bastard was part of a vamp hunt."

"Rufus Turner, Bill Harvelle, and…."

"And?" Dean asked.

"Bobby Singer," Sam said quietly.

Dean stopped with his biscuit halfway to his mouth. "Bobby? Really?"

"Yeah. That was quite a team. I wonder how big the nest was to require so many hunters."

"Which one is Carrie Beth's father? I mean I think we can rule out Rufus and Gordon because she's a very white girl…"

Carrie Beth glared at him. "You got a problem with my porcelain skin?"

Dean smirked. "No ma'am, but I'm doubting that a black man was your father."

"Oh, I didn't realize they were black. Continue please."

"I don't know these couples or the West brothers. I can track them down and see if any of them are still alive. Maybe one of them has the answer."

"Are any of the names familiar Carrie Beth?"

"Harvelle…" she said, turning the computer towards her. "I don't know why though. I really don't recognize any of those names."

"Let's finish eating and then we can start tracking down the names we don't know and maybe we can find a lead."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I got it! I got it!" Sam yelled while sprinting from the back of the bunker to the table that Dean and Carrie Beth were now occupying. "Judith Mayer is still alive and she remembers the hunt! She lives in Toledo, Ohio but I can make it there in probably eight hours give or take a little bit."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean you can make it? I'm going with you," Dean said waving his hands in front of Sam's face in a time out signal.

"One of us has to stay here with… her," he said quietly nodding towards Carrie Beth.

"And you think it should be me?" Dean asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't need a babysitter boys," Carrie Beth said still flipping pages in the book she was looking through. "Both of you can go and I'll be fine by myself. You said that the bunker was warded against everything right?"

Dean flipped around to stare at her. "Yes it's warded, but you can't stay by yourself. We never know when something is going to go haywire around here."

She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Like what Dean? What could possibly go wrong around here?"

Dean shoved his hands into his pockets. "I mean… all kinds of… things can happen. A ghost, a witch, an angel. You never know what kind of crazy creatures will show up here that can get through the wards."

She stared at him. "Well I guess you boys can do your rock, paper, scissors thing to decide who stays. Or you could take me with you?"

"No!" Dean yelled. "We… won't be taking that piece of advice. You have to stay here where you will be safe."

"So rock, paper, scissors?" Sam asked with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Seduction

"It's your move Dean," Carrie Beth said staring at the chess board.

"Chess is a stupid game," Dean said leaning back in his chair.

"Does that mean you admit defeat?"

"Let's play something that real adults play like poker or go-fish or something."

Carrie Beth laughed as she started putting the chess board and its marble pieces back into the ornately carved wooden box. "Go-fish? Really? I haven't played that since I was like ten or something."

"We can make it strip go-fish and make it entertaining," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner.

"Or we could play rock, paper, scissors, and you can pretend to lose again," she said with a smirk and a glance in his direction.

"Huh," he responded returning her smirk, "you uh, you caught that did you."

She giggled. "If you wanted to stay with me why did you argue with Sam?"

Dean pushed back from the table and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't sure if you would be ok staying here alone… with me."

"Why? Do you have a slow seduction planned for me Mr. Winchester?"

He grinned at her. "Maybe."

She placed the ornate box back on the shelf it came from and pulled her hair down, shaking it out from the ponytail she had placed it in earlier. "Slow… steady… seduction," she said walking steadily towards him. "We'll make out a little bit first and you'll make sure to arouse me to the highest peak possible before suggesting we adjourn to… probably my room because you seem like an incredibly private guy. Then you'll strip my clothes away until I am bare before you. You'll join me on the bed and our bodies will meld together until we both end in one great release. Of course it will be a couple days before Sam gets back so will we stay naked the whole time or what?"

She closed the distance between them and slid a finger along his suddenly slack jawline. "Close your mouth Dean, you'll let the bugs in…"

"I know you think you are teasing me woman, but your description sounds like an excellent plan for the next two days of our lives," he slid a finger along her jawline. "Now who's risking letting the bugs in."

He used her open mouth to his advantage and kissed her, sweeping his tongue into her mouth and tasting her. She responded to him immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her body against his. He growled against her mouth and bucked his hips against her allowing her to feel the hardened length encased in his pants. He ran his hands over her backside and pulled her tight against him before pulling away from her lips and attacking her jaw and neck.

He kissed and licked a path along her neck and behind her ear taking a moment to nibble on the sensitive piece of flesh. She groaned as he nibbled and gripped his hair in her hands. "Dean," she gasped and he felt his dick twitch at the sound of his name on her lips.

He broke contact with her for a moment and pulled her behind him as he settled down in one of the oversized leather arm chairs. He settled her comfortably in his lap and resumed kissing her. She was in a daze. He smelled like leather and spearmint and it was intoxicating. The warmth of his hand on the small of her back briefly brought her back to reality and she paused for a moment trying to decide how to proceed.

"What's wrong?" he asked meeting her suddenly intense gaze.

"I don't want you to stop."

"Hell Carrie Beth I don't want to stop."

"No, Dean that's not… I… I need to tell you something."

"Shoot," he said.

She took in a deep breath and decided just to say it quickly. "I'm a virgin."

He stared at her blankly for a moment before he burst out laughing. "What are we role playing? I know you want me to go slow and I will, you don't have to…."

He noticed she was not laughing but was instead looking at him with watery eyes. "Oh… my… God… You… You're serious. Carrie Beth? Really?"

She tried to push up off of his lap but he held her in place. "I shouldn't have told you," she said her voice cracking. "Now you don't…" She couldn't speak anymore.

She felt his hands turn her face to his and he waited patiently for her to open her eyes. "By telling me Carrie Beth I can make this an amazing first experience. I can make sure you are ready and limit the pain."

He kissed her gently before he continued. "I just want to know why me? Why now? You've waited for years and you just want to throw this away on me?"

"I don't think I'm throwing away anything Dean. I want it to be you. I think I've been waiting for you all this time and didn't know it until now."

The pure lust that entered his eyes was amazing and she felt herself moisten at the image. He pulled her face back to him and began kissing her slowly. His assault was intense but slow and steady. He ran his fingers along the small of her back and rubbed crazy patterns along her skin. She was much less steady in her response to him. She ran her fingers along his jaw line and through his hair. She moaned as he licked and nibbled on her lips and when his hand slipped further under her shirt and cupped her breast it was almost her undoing.

They made their way to the bedroom, Dean's bedroom because he was leading the way and it was his natural route to travel. Once inside he kicked the door closed without ever breaking contact with her mouth. He toed off his shoes and they broke contact long enough for him to pull her shirt over her head. When they resumed kissing she pushed at his flannel shirt and he helped by shaking it off of his arms.

She broke the kiss and grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. Once he was shirtless he broke the clasp of her bra and she gasped at the heat shared between them as their skin touched. His hands slowed as he stroked her shoulders and down her arms. "You've got chill bumps," he whispered huskily against her mouth.

"Uh huh," was her eloquent reply.

He walked her backwards until she felt her legs hit the edge of the bed. She broke their kiss and met his gaze for a moment before sitting down and unbuckling his belt. He hissed as she made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans and slipped her hands beneath the faded cotton of his favorite blue boxers. She gripped his length and he gritted his teeth concentrating to keep from coming in her hand. Her innocent stroking of his member was almost more than he could take.

After a moment she slipped her hand out of his boxers and gripped the waist of his jeans before she pulled downward. His appendage popped out of his boxers and stood at attention in front of her face. She was fascinated by the small bead of liquid that had formed at the tip and was overcome with the urge to lick it away. Dean cried out when her tongue made contact with the tip of his erection. "Damnit Carrie Beth!"

She looked at him and smirked. "Problem Dean?"

She watched the muscle in his jaw clench and relax. "You don't know what you are doing to me woman and I don't want this to end before it has even gotten good and started."

She eyed him cautiously. "So… if I were to, say, suck on the tip of this…" she demonstrated her intent by wrapping her mouth around the tip of his arousal and sucking gently. "Would that be a problem?"

His eyes were a dark green now and he roughly pulled her up from her seated position and sunk his tongue into her mouth. She could feel his hardness pushing against her abdomen and she moaned into his mouth and the feel of the smooth skin rubbing against her. He pushed her back onto the bed and kicked out of his jeans and boxers before covering her with his body. The weight of him was luxurious and she slid her hands along his back and rear lightly.

"Now who has chill bumps?" she whispered against his warm mouth.

He grunted before pushing back to his knees. He grabbed one foot and slipped the cheap shoe off while sliding the palm of his hand down her leg to her inner thigh. His mouth followed this hand and when he bit the inside of her thigh she cried out in pleasure. He grinned at her before moving to the other foot and dispensing with that shoe. He tossed it over his shoulder and smirked at her before kissing his way down that leg as well. He hooked his fingers into the waist of her shorts and pulled them and her panties down with one quick swish. She couldn't meet his eyes as he stared at her core. She was suddenly shy and fought the urge to cover herself.

"Say something," she said hoarsely without meeting his gaze.

He chuckled. "Do you know that I think white cotton panties are the sexiest thing a woman can wear?"

She stared at him with a perplexed look on her face and he grinned as he cupped her center with his hand. The sudden touch caused a dampness to occur between her legs and she was hyper aware of a need for more. "Dean," she moaned.

"Soon baby."

He leaned over her and flicked his tongue over one of her now hardened nipples and she arched her back off of the bed. "Shit!" she cried out and he laughed out loud.

"Such a responsive little woman," he said dipping his mouth to her chest again. This time he took her nipple into his mouth and suckled and she gasped in delight.

He moved from one breast to the other licking and sucking and planting hot kisses along her ribs and then up her throat. She moaned and moved her hips beneath him unsure of what she needed but knowing that she wanted him to be a part of her and soon. She didn't realize he had moved a hand between them until she felt his fingers separate her pink folds. She inhaled sharply at the contact and let out a whimper as he slipped a finger inside of her.

She made little mewling sounds as he moved the finger in and out of her warmth and cried out when he joined the first finger with a second. She felt an incredible warmth spread through her lower abdomen and the intensity of the heat increased with his ministrations. She suddenly felt out of control. She began clawing at his shoulders and bucking her hips to meet the pressure of his hand. "Don't fight it Carrie Beth," he whispered against her ear. "Come for me baby."

That statement and the shiver his whispered words sent through her became her undoing and she orgasmed around his fingers. He continued probing until the spasms stopped and he felt her slacken beneath his hand. He glanced up at her to see that her eyes were closed and she was breathing rapidly. He kissed her and she immediately opened her mouth to him. Their kiss was slow and passionate and he broke away from her to kiss a line down her jaw and throat again before he gazed up at her. "Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"I want you Dean."

She felt his member twitch against her leg at her statement. He growled and reached over to the bedside table where he opened a drawer and removed a square silver package. He applied the contents of the package and kneeled between her legs. "It's going to be painful," he said. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer about anything in my life Dean."

He leaned down over her lining himself up with her entrance. He captured her mouth and thrust forward at the same time swallowing her cry of pain. When he was completely sheathed inside of her he stilled against her and continued kissing her slowly. It was several moments before he stopped kissing her and stared down at her. She opened her eyes and suddenly felt self-conscious. "Is… is everything ok?"

He nodded at her with a big smile that displayed his adorable dimples. "Then… then why… aren't you moving?"

"I'm giving you time to adjust to me."

"Oh," she said, "so I'm ok right. You aren't disappointed?"

He laughed at her and she frowned. "Carrie Beth, baby, if I were to start moving right now I would be ashamed at how quickly I finished. You are tight and warm and… amazing. I don't want to end this swiftly because you won't be able to participate for a couple of days while the soreness fades."

She grinned at him and drew her knees up beside his hips groaning with the movement. He lowered his head with a growl and she felt his butt clench next to her knees. "No offense Dean, but I really want you to move."

"Yes ma'am," he said pulling back and thrusting forward with a quickness.

She began making those mewling sounds again and met him thrust for thrust. She felt the heat building again and when he felt her tighten around him he increased his speed until he finished as well. He collapsed on top of her for a moment before pulling out and shifting his weight to her side. He kissed her quickly before getting up from the bed.

She watched him leave the room and felt ill at ease. Was that it? She started to sit up but as quickly as he had left he was back with a couple of wash rags. She noticed his member was now bare of the contents of the package and she chastised herself for thinking he was just walking out after making love to her. He joined her on the bed and kissed her again before gently pressing the warm wash rag to her core. He pulled the ugly brown cover out from under them and covered them both before snuggling into her side. She remembered kissing the top of his head before she promptly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Family Photo

The bedrooms in the bunker didn't have windows so when Carrie Beth woke up she had no idea how long she had been asleep. She felt the warmth of another human body next to her and opened her eyes to see Dean staring back at her. His face was easy to make out in the light of the single lamp that burned in the room. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Sore."

"To be expected," he said placing a chaste kiss on her mouth. "Let's go clean up and grab some breakfast. Sam brought some new clothes for you when he showed back up last night."

"Sam's here?" she whispered in shock.

"Yeah he got in last night or this morning actually."

"Why didn't you wake me? Send me back to my room?" she whispered harshly.

"What? You don't want Sam to know you slept with me?"

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, but didn't say anything.

"Are you ashamed?" he asked edging close to her. "Are you ashamed that you called my name out in ecstasy all night long?"

She immediately felt damp at her center. She bit her lip and shook her head no. "I'm not ashamed."

He kissed her again, this time with more force. "Then don't worry about Sam Carrie Beth."

He rolled out of bed and she couldn't help but stare at his sculpted backside. "You have a very nice ass," she said matter of factly.

"As do you," he said with a wink.

He tossed her a t-shirt before pulling on a pair of boxers himself. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up and see what Sam found."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forty-five minutes and one amazing make out session in the shower later they were seated at one of the long tables with Sam. There was a simple breakfast of toast, jelly and fried eggs on the table and she nibbled on a piece of toast while she listened to them talk.

Sam's choice in clothing for her was very similar to Dean's. He had picked up several pairs of gray and navy shorts with t-shirts to match. He had also been thoughtful enough to grab her some socks. "I noticed the Band-Aids on the back of your heels before I left," he explained when he handed her the package.

She was grateful but she was bored with their conversation. She got up from the table and started browsing the book shelves in the room. There were books about werewolves, ghosts, demons, and vampires as well as others about creatures she had never heard of before. One shelf had some old leather bound books behind a locked piece of sliding glass. Their titles shined as she looked at them and she determined they must be some sort of magic or spell books and one of them even looked like it was covered in human skin.

She shuttered as she stared at the books. All of her fascinations as a child into the supernatural were based on the knowledge that none of this stuff could be real. But here she was staring down at book shelves lined with information about creatures that she had only imagined and she had tangled with a nest of vampires and won. "I should have stayed at the hospital," she said to herself.

Then a thought struck her. She wondered to herself how many people she had seen that had been something other than human. How many ghosts had wandered the halls of her hospital? She pushed the thoughts away and moved on to a shelf that contained framed pictures.

There were several of Dean and Sam when they were young. They were smiling in one with a dark headed man she figured was their dad, but in the others they were standing next to each other with hard faces. "Rough childhood," she said out loud.

The next picture was of a solemn looking group. She stared at the photo and had a moment of familiarity. Why did she know these people? She recognized Dean and Sam, but the older woman and the man in the wheelchair were so familiar to her. She picked the photo up and wiped the dust off of the glass with her thumb. "Hey Dean," she said walking back over to the table, "who are these people?"

He glanced up from the computer at the photo she was holding. "Oh, well, that's our friend Jo Harvelle and her mom Ellen and that," he said pointing to a gentleman in a trench coat, "is Cas. He's our… angel. I'm sure you'll meet him later on, he's on an assignment from God right now."

She glanced at him questioningly. "Don't ask," he said with a shrug. "And this," he said pointing to the guy in the wheelchair, "well, that's our… that's our dad, Bobby."

At the mention of the word dad Carrie Beth paled. "Oh my God," she breathed out dropping the photo on the table and bolting for the bathroom.

She barely made it to the toilet before she started vomiting. Her mind was racing but it was focused on one fact. "He's my brother," she thought. "I just had the most amazing sex with my brother."

The thought caused her to heave more stomach contents into the toilet. She lay down on the cold concrete floor and started to cry. She was guilty of incest! She didn't think it mattered that neither of them had known. Damn it she was one of those people on those talk shows her grandmother always watched. She could see the title now. "I slept with my brother and it was amazing!"

A wave of nausea passed over her but she didn't throw up again. The door to the bathroom edged open slowly and she saw Dean's boots before he squatted down in front of her. "Oh my God," she cried out before closing her eyes tightly. She was still attracted to him! She was a sick person!

"What the hell Carrie Beth?"

She felt his hand on her cheek and flinched away from him. "Siblings," she whispered hoarsely.

She opened her eyes to stare at him and at Sam who was now standing in the hallway. Dean stared at her confused. "Huh?"

"Siblings!" She screamed at him, sitting up abruptly and drawing her knees too her chest. "We are siblings, you are my brother… you both are…" she sobbed out.

Dean stared at her in shock but fortunately Sam was the voice of reason. "Why would you think that Carrie Beth?" he asked.

"The picture," she whispered. "Your dad is my dad. Bobby is my father and… Ellen is my mother."

Dean and Sam both started laughing then, a deep guttural laugh that came from the pit of both of their stomachs. She stared at them like they were both crazy. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?" she screamed the question at them both. "Don't you understand?"

She fought Dean as he pulled her into his lap. "We aren't sibling's baby," he said between laughs.

"But how… how? If Bobby is your dad…"

"Bobby was our dad, but he was not our father."

"Bobby somewhat raised us," Sam said, "but he wasn't our father and Ellen was not our mother."

"So I didn't have mind-blowing sex with my brother?" she asked through tears.

Dean kissed her. "No Carrie Beth you did not and if Sam hadn't guessed that we slept together he sure as hell knows now."

She blushed a deep red before she started laughing. "I'm so glad you aren't my brother I really don't care right now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Past to Present

Dean, Sam and Carrie Beth were gathered around the table again, but this time Carrie Beth was involved in the conversation. Sam watched as Dean unconsciously rubbed Carrie Beth's neck and shoulders. He wanted to point out that Dean had not stopped touching her since the brief moment she thought they were siblings, but he decided he would wait until later.

"Are you sure Bobby was your father?" Sam asked Carrie Beth.

"No, I'm not sure. But the man in that photo is the man whom my grandmother kept a picture of in the shoebox. What was his full name?"

"Bobby Singer," Dean said staring at the man in the photo. "He was a great man, but he had a hard past. He would have been a great father if he knew you existed."

"Tell us what you remember from your childhood," Sam said.

"I lived with my grandmother. I always have. I remember asking her when I was six or seven why I didn't have a mom and dad like the other kids in school, but she never gave me a good answer. She would say that they couldn't take care of me so she did or that they knew I would be better off with her than with them."

"Well she was right on that part. Living with her kept you out of this lifestyle and let you grow up to be more than just a hunter," Dean said. "If you had been raised by Bobby and Ellen… you'd probably be dead."

"Tell me about them," she said.

"Ellen and Bill Harvelle owned the roadhouse bar and grill. It was a place that hunters frequented and Bill himself was a hunter before…"

Sam cleared his throat and picked up where Dean stopped. "Before he was killed in a hunt gone bad."

"Who's the other girl?"

Sam smiled. "That's Jo. She was Ellen and Bill's daughter… your half-sister I guess."

"You've got Ellen's nose and chin and her spirit for sure, but your eyes… they are definitely Bobby's," Dean said staring at her.

"What happened to them?" she asked glancing back at the photo.

"Another hunt gone bad. They both died soon after this photo was taken. Bobby, he uh, he died from another hunt."

She stared at the photo for a moment, contemplating what they had told her so far. "It seems like everyone in your lives has been killed."

"A good many," Dean said. "We've actually been killed a couple of times ourselves, but God keeps bringing us back to fight the good fight. We have a destiny or some shit that we have yet to fulfill."

"How old are you Carrie Beth?" Sam asked.

"Thirty-three."

He glanced at Dean. "She's older than Jo."

Dean stared at him for a moment. "Well I'll be damned," he finally said. "That would explain why Ellen didn't tell Bobby."

"Explain what? I don't understand," Carrie Beth said.

"Jo was five or six when her dad died. If you are their daughter then Ellen would have had you before she had Jo with Bill. She was probably trying to cover up a relationship with Bobby when she sent you away. You and Jo couldn't have been more than ten or eleven months apart."

Sam nodded. "That would make the most sense. Bobby and Ellen had a moment of loneliness and Ellen got pregnant with Carrie Beth. She gave Carrie Beth up to keep her from Bill and out of the life, but she couldn't do that with Jo because Bill was her father."

"I suddenly feel incredibly unwanted," Carrie Beth said.

"Don't… don't feel like that," Dean said sliding his hand up and down her arm. "You got to do something with your life and you haven't been exposed to all the mayhem we have been. You have been innocent for so long and I hate that it's crashing down around you like this right now."

"But it's the way it was supposed to be," another male voice came from within the room.

"Damnit Cas," Dean yelled at the sudden appearance of a dark haired man in a trench coat. "Is it so hard to give us a call and let us know you are coming?"

"Telephones confuse me. It is much simpler to just appear where you are than fiddle with the phone."

"Cas, this is Carrie Beth, Carrie Beth this is Castiel. He's an… angel," Sam said.

"Well I guess with all the horrible things that you have introduced me too there had to be something nice."

"Oh no," Dean said pushing away from the table, "don't let this jackass fool you. Angels are dickheads with wings. They aren't good or nice and they sure don't have the best interest of the human race at heart."

"That's enough Dean," Castiel said. "Have you and Carrie Beth procreated yet?"

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Why in the hell would you ask something like that Cas? Huh? It's none of your damn business what Carrie Beth and I have done."

"Dean, it is important that you procreate with her and soon…"

"Angel man there will be no procreating. I just met him for goodness sakes!"

"I'm with Carrie Beth," Dean said crossing his arms across his chest. "Why are you here Cas? Besides making everyone incredibly uncomfortable."

"I was sent to check on your progress with Carrie Beth. If you cannot impregnate her soon then the expectation will be moved to Sam…"

"Over my dead body!" Dean yelled.

Carrie Beth pushed back from the table and walked quickly to Dean. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed her face into his shoulder. "I see what you mean about being a dickhead," she said.

"I think Cas and I need to talk privately," Dean said. "Sam why don't you play chess with Carrie Beth, I would love to see her beat you at your favorite stupid game."

"Uh… sure," Sam said, "let's go to the other room Carrie Beth."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You can't just pop in here and start talking about knocking somebody up Cas, damn I thought I had taught you better."

"I'm sorry Dean, but she has to be pregnant soon or the prophecy will change."

"She has a vampire hunting her right now because of something a father she never met did and now you are telling her that she has to have my baby and soon. What the hell is going on Cas and don't tell me about prophecy nonsense?"

Castiel sighed. "Ellen Harvelle was chosen to produce the mother of the chosen one. A human that would be born to the great vessel of the Lord and his one true pairing. You are the great vessel of the Lord Dean as you already know and Carrie Beth is your one true pairing."

"How do you know it wasn't Jo? Huh? She was Ellen and Bill's daughter or does this one true thing only apply to someone who is living."

"Jo was the product of Ellen and William Harvelle, Carrie Beth is the daughter of Ellen and Robert Singer and she is your one true pairing because of her lineage."

"Ellen and Bobby were married? Well that doesn't make a damn bit of sense."

"They were married as God intended, not with a piece of paper from man. It was always the intention for Carrie Beth to be removed from their care and left with the woman she called her grandmother until the time was right for the two of you to meet and reproduce. Unfortunately the woman died prematurely and you endured the mark before she could be located. Time is passing rapidly and the chosen one must be conceived and soon or the prophecy will change and all of our planning will have been for nothing."

"Where the hell do you get off Cas? Huh? You pop in here spouting prophecies and nonsense about Ellen and Bobby… you know we won't let you make decisions or plans for us," Dean yelled. "Besides, I can't be a father. Even if I wanted to have a kid with Carrie Beth… I couldn't keep it safe or support them… this prophecy was doomed from the beginning and you dickheads should have thought this through before you started making plans for other people."

"Why do you have to be so difficult Dean? She is pleasing to the eye and I know you lust for her. Have sex with her again without the use of the prevention device and she will conceive. We will take care of her and all of her needs until she gives birth and then the child will be ours to protect."

Dean threw a punch at Cas's face and recoiled quickly. "Damn it, I think I broke my hand," he whispered in pain. "I am not going to be that kind of father," Dean said in a deadly serious whisper. "You will not dictate how my life will be lived and don't you dare mention another option in Sam because he is not touching Carrie Beth."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 What do we do now?

"Who taught you to play chess?"

Carrie Beth laughed. "I actually took a college course on the subject."

Sam looked at her obviously perplexed by her answer causing her to laugh again. "What is so funny back here?" Dean asked strolling into the room and smiling at Carrie Beth.

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around the back of her chair. "Are you kicking his ass?"

"Yes, but I was explaining to Sam that I took a college course on chess. I had to have an elective and I was so busy with nursing school I needed something simple that didn't require written testing. I thought chess would be easy and I actually enjoyed the class."

"You are such a nerd," Dean said before planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Cas?" Sam asked staring at Dean.

"He's fine. I think I broke my right hand trying to punch him in the face but it didn't faze him in the least."

Carrie Beth pulled Dean's right hand from behind her and examined it quickly. He winced and made a hissing sound when she moved his knuckles but otherwise sat perfectly still. "It's not broken but you bruised the hell out of it for sure. We need to ice it and you'll need some pain killers. I'll be right back."

She placed a quick kiss on his knuckles before she left the room in search of ice and medicine.

Sam stared at Dean and Dean watched Carrie Beth leave the room. "Dude," Sam said drawing Dean's attention back to him.

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I am… sitting here letting Carrie Beth tend to my wounded hand. She has a lot better bedside manner than you. She even kissed my boo boo," he said with a grin.

Sam stared at him incuriously. "What the hell are you doing Dean? After all of that nonsense that Cas was spouting… you can't be around her anymore."

Dean glared at him. "What? You think I'm going to knock her up? Sam I am almost 40 years old and I don't have any illegitimate children running around. I think I have figured out the whole prevention thing."

Sam glared at him. "You don't have any running around anymore."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't bring that shit up. It was different. I was targeted because she thought I was a wealthy business man and that was a whole cult thing anyway. It's not like I did that on purpose."

Sam leaned forward on the table. "And you think you won't screw up here Dean? You don't think you are being targeted here with this situation? What the hell are you thinking? She has got to go somewhere before you screw up and get her pregnant."

Dean growled at him. "She's not going anywhere because I know what I am doing. Cas and I have a strict understanding."

Sam shook his head and gritted his teeth. "This is not a good idea. You are not in any shape to have a kid especially one that has some prophecy attached."

Dean slammed his hand down on the table. "You don't think I know that Sam! I just told Cas what a stupid idea this was and that no prophecy was going to make this happen!"

Sam's lips were in a tight line. "I've been thinking about something else."

"What?" Dean said with disdain.

"I think Bobby should meet her."

Dean glared at him. "What? You want Cas to bring Bobby down to meet the kid he never knew existed? I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Think about it Dean. He didn't want kids because he didn't want them to end of screwed up like him, but he did great with us. I think if he saw how his daughter turned out it would grant him some peace."

"I wasn't aware he wasn't at peace."

"Dean you know what I mean."

Dean thought about what Sam was asking. "Let me talk to Carrie Beth first. Let me see what she thinks about the idea and then we can approach the subject with Cas and Bobby."

Sam nodded. "Next question."

"Yes?" Dean asked rolling his eyes.

"Do I need to go grab some condoms or are you set for a little while?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Cas found Carrie Beth in the kitchen filling a plastic zip-lock bag with ice cubes. "For Dean's hand," she said without looking at him.

"Did he explain?"

"Explain what?"

"Why he hit me? Well attempted to hit me."

She paused for a moment. "He hasn't," she said. "But he will I'm sure. When he's ready."

Cas sighed. "Dean moves at this own pace. You have to listen to reason. You are the one true pairing and birthing the chosen one was what you were created to do. Dean has had many missions over his years, but this has been your prophecy from birth."

"I'm afraid I don't understand Cas. All of this is new to me. I grew up, went to school, got picked on, graduated, went to college, and got a job. I haven't lived this life."

"You never felt fulfilled."

She paused again. "I don't guess I did Cas, but I don't believe that having a baby will make me fulfilled. A baby is a big deal. You might not understand that, but they are expensive and needy. They need stability and neither Dean nor I are in a position to be stable right now. Besides, he doesn't exactly seem like the marrying type."

"You've been married in God's eyes since you were conceived."

She dropped the bag of ice. "Excuse me?"

"Marriage between man and woman is of God. It has nothing to do with man's piece of paper that declares it for whatever purpose. You and Dean were married from the moment you were conceived. That is why neither of you committed to another. That is why you stayed pure until you met him because he is your one true pair."

"So is free will a joke Cas? Huh? Is it that some people have free will to make choices but others are just here to do God's bidding? What game are you playing?" She didn't realize she had been yelling until Dean and Sam rushed into the kitchen.

"Leave her alone Cas," Dean said menacingly.

"Did he tell you this shit too?" She asked in Dean's direction. "That we were married from conception or some such nonsense. I guess that's why I basically threw myself at him, huh Cas?"

"Well technically speaking yes. You could not have resisted him no matter your circumstances."

She threw the bag of ice at Cas and he actually flinched when it hit him. "This is all bullshit. Every bit of it and if there was not some crazy vampire hunting me down right now I would leave this nut house. I'm going to my room and locking the door and I better not hear or see any of you until I'm ready!"

She stormed out of the kitchen and they all watched her leave. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you Cas," Dean asked. "Who the hell gave you the right to tell her anything huh?"

"Well, God did."

"Shut up Cas," Dean said storming out of the kitchen.

"Did you flinch when she threw that ice at you?" Sam asked.

"It was cold," Cas answered and Sam laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carrie Beth slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it behind her. She paced back and forth and muttered curse words about how ignorant men were and who the hell gave them the right to dictate what she was going to do. "This is the sixteenth century!" She yelled at the closed door.

A gentle laugh caused her to flip around in fear. "Don't be scared," the woman sitting on the bed said. "I won't hurt you."

Carrie Beth pushed her back against the door and twisted the lock. "Who are you?" She asked feeling comfortable that she could get to Dean before this woman could touch her.

"Funny how you think of him for everything now isn't it," she said. "A week ago you had never heard of him and now that you feel threatened your first thought of protection is him."

She stood up from the bed and walked around the room. "I hate I never got to see this place. Some of the hunters that came through the bar would talk about this mythical bunker. Of course I just thought it was a bit of lore that no one could disprove. There's a lot of that out there you know."

"You didn't answer my question lady, who are you?"

"You are a tough cookie, I'll give you that. Of course no daughter of mine would wilt in the face of the unknown, we weren't built like that you know."

"Ellen… you are Ellen Harvelle."

Ellen nodded. "I'm your mother Carrie Beth."

"You're dead?" she asked.

Ellen nodded. "I'm here because God asked me to pay you a visit. To help you understand what the hell is going on."

Carrie Beth eyed her cautiously. "So?"

"What do you want to know?"

Carrie Beth's mouth went dry and her eyes welled with tears. "Why?" she whispered. "Why did you get rid of me?"

The hot tears flowed down her cheeks and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She closed her eyes tightly ashamed of her reaction and then she felt the comfort of her mother's arms around her pulling her close. "Baby I didn't get rid of you. I could never give you up."

"Tell me," Carrie Beth whispered again.

They sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "I was young and stupid. I hadn't married Bill yet but he had asked and I had said yes. He promised to give up hunting so that we could be normal. He agreed to open the bar so that he could be a part of the culture but not be in danger." Ellen swallowed, suddenly lost in memory. "I woke up one morning to a note on my door. He had been called to a deal with a residual haunting and he couldn't say no. He owed the hunter a favor and it had to be repayed. I was pissed. He had broken the one promise he made me!"

"I got roaring drunk that day. I started drinking after I found the note and I don't know when I stopped. Bobby found me that night balled up on the floor sobbing. He took care of me. We didn't mean for it to happen, but it did and then Bobby was gone. When I found out I was pregnant with you I was both elated and devastated. How was I going to explain this to Bill?"

"How did you?" Carrie Beth asked.

"I didn't. I didn't have too. An angel named Naomi had already spoken to him and explained that this baby was going to be very important. She had already arranged someone to raise you and care for you. I didn't have a choice or at least that's what I told myself. I realize now Naomi wasn't acting on God's errand when she spoke to Bill. She was selfishly trying to hide you so that only she could control you."

"So Catherine wasn't my grandmother?"

"No Carrie Beth, she wasn't. Naomi's plan went to hell in a hand basket too when she just up and died on you. I was gone, Bill was gone, and Bobby didn't know you existed. I watched her stick you in that foster home and I wanted to kill her for doing this to my baby. Of course I was stuck, there was nothing I could do."

Ellen stroked Carrie Beth's hair as she spoke. "Castiel came to me a couple weeks ago and said that Viktor had your scent. We had to protect you from him somehow. Cas sent the boys after you knowing that once Dean saw you he wouldn't be able to leave you."

"So Dean knew?"

"No baby, he didn't know. Cas just told them there was a vampire nest that needed to be destroyed and they went running. Dean will never admit it, but the moment he saw you that was it for him."

"I still think this is bullshit," Carrie Beth said. "Why did you never tell Bobby about me?"

Ellen sighed. "It hurt too much to think about you."

"So Viktor, I don't understand his reasoning for wanting to kill me."

"That is another issue," Ellen said changing her position. "There was a nest of vampires that had basically destroyed a town. They had killed or changed everyone. Those West boys, they came looking to get a group together to hunt the nest down. The more hunters in the group the faster they could take the nest. Bobby and Bill both agreed to go, but nobody realized how long the nest had been together. Viktor had turned Marla probably a century or two ago and they had claimed each other. Vampires mate for life, kind of like penguins but creepy not cute. Bobby, he managed to corner Marla by herself and he took her head off without question. He was working on instinct. The group managed to get all of the nest except two Viktor and another vampire named Simon. Viktor has been hunting a way to punish Bobby since it happened and now you are the only link left."

"This shit is crazy," Carrie Beth said matter of factly.

A knock on the door drew Carrie Beth's attention. "Carrie Beth?" came Dean's voice. "Can I come in?"

She looked up at Ellen who smiled at her warmly. "I'm not leaving," she said.

"Can he see you too?"

"We'll find out in a minute," Ellen said with a chuckle.

"Come on in Dean, it's unlocked."

"I just wanted to check on you…" he stopped in the center of the doorway with his mouth hanging open. "Ell… Ellen? How? I don't…"

"The big guy thought I could answer some questions better than Cas could," Ellen replied with a smile.

"Well that settles it," Dean said.

"Settles what?" Carrie Beth asked.

"Cas will have to bring Bobby for a visit now."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'll bring Bobby back for a visit if you two will procreate," Cas said sternly. "Those are my terms."

"Listen here you overzealous assbutt with wings," Ellen said pushing her finger in Cas's face. "You will bring him back for a visit and you will do it no questions asked. The plans for these two have already been derailed so to speak and they will make their own way in this life. I've got it from the big guy himself that he is not stressed about this particular prophecy and it was all Naomi who made these decisions. Now bring him down here right this minute."

Cas scowled but disappeared. Ellen turned around to find all three of them staring at her. "Why don't you take a picture it will last longer?"

"Would you show up on film?" Carrie Beth asked.

Ellen smiled at her. "Probably not sweetheart. Are you ok?"

"No," Carrie Beth said, "but I'm not as bad as I could be."

Dean moved behind her and rubbed her shoulders gently. "It's going to be ok Carrie Beth. We'll get this whole thing figured out one way or another."

She turned her head and kissed his knuckles. "I'm glad we finally found each other," she whispered.

"Me too," he whispered in her ear before placing a quick kiss just below her ear lobe.

She was going to say something else when Cas suddenly reappeared with another man beside him. "You boys do know that most folks can't just call up their dead friends when they want to see them right. I feel like you are taking advantage of the system."

Dean felt Carrie Beth stiffen under his hands so he moved them up and down her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Perks of being the chosen ones," Dean said.

"Hi Bobby," Ellen said moving into his line of vision. "Long time no see."

"Ellen?" Bobby said. "Hell's bells are you a sight for sore eyes woman!"

Bobby wrapped Ellen in a tight hug before turning back to face the boys. "And who is this pretty young lady?" he asked.

Dean nudged her with his nose. "Go on."

She swallowed hard. "I'm Carrie Beth," she said her voice cracking in the process.

"It's nice to meet you Carrie Beth. You probably don't want to stick around these boys too long though they tend to get into trouble."

Carrie Beth stared at Bobby and so did everyone else in the room. "Ok, what did I miss huh? You all are looking at me like I died again."

"Bobby," Ellen said taking his hand, "Carrie Beth isn't just a friend of the boys. She's my daughter. She's your daughter."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "Balls, what in the hell are you talking about Ellen? I didn't have kids. I made sure that I couldn't have kids."

Ellen gripped his hand tighter. "Nothing is fool proof Bobby."

Bobby turned back to stare at Carrie Beth. He moved closer to her and stared at her. "She's got your nose and chin Ellen," he said softly. "And she has my eyes," he said his voice cracking.

Carrie Beth smiled at him through her own tears and threw herself into his arms in a deep, warm hug. They stood together like that for several moments before she let him go and moved back into Dean's waiting arms. Bobby grinned at them. "I'm a father," he said softly wiping at his watery eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Ellen?"

"I couldn't. Naomi, the angel, she kept me from being able to tell anyone. She took Carrie Beth from me when she was just hours old."

Bobby nodded his understanding and turned back to face Carrie Beth. It suddenly dawned on him that Dean's hands were wrapped protectively around her waist and he was leaning on her shoulder. "Balls," Bobby said menacingly, "get your hands off her boy or I'll have to kill you… again."

Dean stood up in shock. "Bobby? What the hell?"

"I love you Dean but there is no way in hell my little girl is going to end up with a hunter. Especially a Winchester," he added as an afterthought.

"Hey!" Sam and Dean shouted together.

"Bobby honey, they uh, well they were actually supposed to be together a lot sooner than now. Naomi's plans kind of got messed up."

"They are the one true pair," Castiel said from behind Bobby, "and you will have to accept that Bobby."

"The hell I will!" Bobby yelled. "I've only been a father for a few minutes but this is not going to happen," he said pointing at Dean and Carrie Beth.

"What the hell's your problem Bobby? Huh?" Dean asked angrily. "You've only known about her for a few minutes and you think you can swoop in and dictate her life all of a sudden."

"I love you boy but you will not cross me on this!"

"She's mine," Dean said through clenched teeth, "and you won't take her away from me. You don't even belong here Bobby. You are just paying a quick visit!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Carrie Beth asked.

"No!" They both yelled at her.

She looked at them wide eyed. "No hand on just a damn minute you two! I am a grown woman and I make my own decisions. No offense Bobby but I didn't know anything about you until yesterday so forgive me if I don't take your interest into my love life seriously." Dean was smirking at her comeuppance of Bobby. "And you Mr. Winchester," she said whirling around on him, "don't think that you suddenly have ownership of me because of what we have done and what we have learned. I can walk out that door as quick as I walked in and I guarantee there are other hunters out there willing to protect me from Viktor."

Dean's face paled at the mention of her leaving. "Carrie Beth you can't… I won't let you leave."

She narrowed her eyes at him and placed a finger on the tip of his nose. "Don't take that tone with me Mister. Dean. Winchester." She emphasized each part of his name. "You do not own me and I cannot make that more clear."

"Ellen, would you like some tea?" She asked without breaking eye contact with Dean.

"Sure sweetie, let's go to the kitchen and let the men folk work out their drama."

XXXXXXXXXX

Bobby and Dean watched Ellen and Carrie Beth from the doorway of the kitchen. They were laughing and talking about something that made them both smile but neither of the men could hear the conversation from their stand point. Sam had taking Castiel to the library and together they were researching this one true pairing business and what it would mean if Dean and Carrie Beth didn't procreate.

"How'd Viktor find her?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Caught her scent driving through the town she was in and tracked her down from there. She was clueless of course. Didn't even know vampires really existed and then she was kidnapped and strapped to a table by a group of them."

"Did they hurt her?"

Dean sighed. "Sort of, scared her more than anything. If we hadn't gotten there when we did…"

"Understood."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"I think I'm in love with her."

"No shit kid, I've never seen you look at a woman the way you look at her," Bobby sighed and drug his hand down his face. "If it's any consolation she's in love with you too."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Dean said. "I don't deserve her. I can't take care of her. I can't offer her what she wants and needs."

"Do you know what she wants and needs?"

Dean pushed away from the door and drifted back into the open living room. "Don't all women want the same thing? A husband who takes care of them, provides for them, and gives them children. I can't be any of those things Bobby. You know I break everything I touch."

Bobby's head snapped up at that statement. "Take it back Dean! Take it back now. You are a good man and I like to think I had something to do with the way you turned out. You may not be able to provide for her in the conventional sense but you don't know that's what she wants anyway. You have been dealt a sorry hand in this life, but it looks like you've got the opportunity to improve your circumstances. Don't screw it up kid. Don't let the past dictate how you respond to your future."

Dean and Bobby hugged for several minutes. "Viktor has to die first," Bobby said when they broke contact. "She'll never be safe as long as he and his brother Simon are alive."

"Simon is his brother?"

"That's why they were such a strong nest ya idjit," Bobby said throwing his hands up in the air. "Not only were they mated couples in the nest but they were siblings. Vampires that were created from the same master but were blood relations before they were changed. Viktor and Simon were brothers before they were changed."

"We didn't realize it ourselves," Bobby continued. "We didn't know how strong they were when we went to deal with the nest. Those West boys, they came into the bar and wanted all the help they could get. Bill, he killed Simon's mate Victoria before we knew who she was and Viktor's mate, well she went crazy. I took care of Marla with swipe of the machete but Viktor and Simon got away. The others in our group weren't targets like we were. They took care of business and didn't leave any loose ends. Bill and I, well we screwed up and spent the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders. I never would have thought they would come after our families."

Dean glared at Bobby. "Why didn't Sam and I know any of this Bobby? Huh? We could have been targets too! Don't worry about Carrie Beth. Sam and I will clean up your mess with Viktor and Simon but you better think long and hard about any other surprises that might show up from your screw ups."

Bobby glared at Dean. "I'm sorry son, I didn't realize that you were the perfect hunter that had never made a mistake."

"I can't afford mistakes. Not anymore," he finished quietly.

Bobby stuck his hands in his pockets. "I understand."

XXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 No more hunting…

"You didn't know anything about this Cas?" Sam asked astounded.

"No Sam, I was unaware of these circumstances you have brought to my attention. Had I known that this would be the result of their pairing and procreation I would have been more focused on bringing them together."

"I'm not sure how Dean is going to react to this news. I mean hunting has been his entire life."

"Do you think it would help if I showed him the future he could have? That you both could have."

"That future doesn't exist until they make a baby though right?"

"Yes and no."

Sam waited for Cas to elaborate and when he remained silent Sam pressed him. "Want to give me some details?"

"No, you aren't the one that needs details Sam." And with that statement Cas left the room.

Cas brushed past Dean and Bobby and moved quickly towards Carrie Beth and Ellen. "Carrie Beth do you love Dean?" he asked with an angry tone.

She glanced up at him, her mouth dropping open. "What?"

"It's a simple yes or no question, do you love him?"

"Look trench coat, it's not that simple."

Carrie Beth glanced around Castiel to see Dean and Bobby standing in the kitchen with Sam now hovering in the doorway. "It's not that simple," she whispered as her mouth wet dry.

"It has to be that simple," Cas said continuing the angry tone. "If it is not that simple then the information Sam and I found is useless. You have to maintain some feelings for Dean or everything is lost."

"What are you talking about?" Carrie Beth shouted at him. "You blaze in here like your ass is on fire and you start asking questions that I don't know the answer too. Did you ask Dean? Huh? Did you ask him if he's in love with me? You need to back off trench coat because you are meddling with human emotions here."

Carrie Beth pushed past him and raced down the hall to her room. She slammed the door closed and leaned against it praying that no one would follow her. She wasn't sure how she felt about Dean, but regardless if it was love she wasn't going to be the first to admit it to anyone. Dean was a leaver and she had already been left behind too many times.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Cas," Dean growled after Carrie Beth had left the room, "you want to explain what the hell is wrong with you before I light you on fire with holy water."

"Dean," Sam said from behind him, "we found some… research, on the one true pairing business and it will change things for all of us."

Dean never took his eyes off Cas. "Show me," he said.

The old leather bound books were laid out of the table and they were not in English. "It's a form of Hebrew but a very obscure dialect. Alfred Conningway, he was an original men of letters from the 1600's, he translated this to French and then it was translated again to English in the 1950's by Jared Weller."

"You are telling me all of this when I don't really give a shit Sam, get to the point," Dean growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok, ok. This passage speaks to the existence of the supernatural. It discusses the abominations of vampires, witches, and other various creatures."

"Still waiting for a point."

"According to this text they shouldn't exist."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. "They shouldn't exist, but they do. I still don't get the point of this conversation."

"These supernatural beings shouldn't exist because they should have remained trapped in Purgatory. When we kill them they go to Purgatory right, but that's where they were supposed to stay in the first place."

Dean leaned forward placing his elbows on the table. "Go on."

"Somewhere around the fifteenth century a group of pagans accidentally opened a portal to Purgatory and allowed all of the creatures within to be expelled onto Earth. God created a group of men and gave them awareness of the creatures to slowly rid the Earth of their existence. This group of men were the first hunters."

"So we have a long lineage, so what?"

"The goal of this group was to rid the world of these supernatural beings, but they failed in their task."

"Obviously," Dean said sarcastically.

"They failed because the mother of all of these atrocities destroyed the one true pairing that would have produced the chosen one. The light and goodness of the chosen one would have given the hunters a strength that was beyond human and they would have been able to defeat the atrocities and claimed the Earth for humans again."

"I get it. Ok so the one true pairing was slaughtered by this mother figure and hunters had to continue to rid the earth of these supernatural beings because that's what they were created to do. What does this have to do with me and Carrie Beth?"

"We… that is you two could rid the world of the atrocities. You could make it so that no one ever has to hunt evil to protect mankind again," Sam said excitedly. "Our lives would be normal! We could have jobs and marriages and… kids."

Dean leaned back in his chair. "This doesn't make sense though, why would it just be one true pairing and then centuries later another exist. Shouldn't God have created a true pairing every century or sooner?"

"He did," Cas answered. "But they have been slaughtered by the corruption of power every century until God quit advertising who the one true pairing was."

"Is that why Naomi took Carrie Beth?" Ellen asked.

"Naomi knew Carrie Beth was the female of the pair but she didn't know who the male would be and unless both members of the pair are dead one or the other will be reborn until they are mated," Cas answered. "Naomi obviously wanted to keep the atrocities on Earth so that angels could continue to rule to some extent."

"Are you kidding?" Dean yelled at Cas. "You dickheads with wings have been against the human race from the beginning!"

"Some of us have been and I am ashamed to admit it," Cas said. "But we have the amazing opportunity to repair this Dean! If you and Carrie Beth conceive a child then the light of that child's birth will wash the Earth of all atrocities."

"Except…" Sam said quietly.

"Except?" Dean asked.

"Well, except Demons. They would still exist because they were created after all of the other supernatural beings."

Dean stood up from the table and paced back and forth for a moment. He started to speak several times but changed his mind. Finally he drug a hand over his face and leaned over on the table. "So you are telling me that if Carrie Beth and I… have a baby, that child would rid the Earth of all the creepy crawlies just by being born?"

"It would be like the alternate universe that Balthazar sent us too trying to protect us."

Dean looked at Sam quizzically.

"You know where we were actors on a show and all of the supernatural stuff was just made up. It would be like that Dean. No hunting. No ghosts or witches or goblins." Sam paused for a moment. "And no vampires named Viktor that want to kill Carrie Beth."

Dean's eyes moved back and forth rapidly as he contemplated what Sam was saying. "This is great," he said quietly. "This is great… but…"

"But?" Sam asked.

"This is a process. It's not instantaneous you know. She has to agree first and then we have to… you… well we have to make a baby and that doesn't always happen on the first try. Then it's what 9 months before the baby arrives at least? We'll have to keep her protected. We'll have to find a doctor and set up a nursery. I'm sure she'll want a legal marriage first too. I don't think she would agree to give birth to a bastard even if we are married in the eyes of God."

"Where would she give birth?" Ellen asked. "And what about health insurance? How are you going to care for this baby?"

"She won't need all of that," Cas interjected. "She will give birth when it is time without the assistance of a doctor because Dean is all that she will require."

Dean's eyes grew big. "What? That can't be right! I can't deliver a baby!"

"Dean calm down, you've got to make the baby first," Sam said with a chuckle.

"I need to talk to Carrie Beth," Dean said biting his lower lip. "We can't make any decisions until we know that she is on board with this whole plan. Are we sure that she and I are the one true pairing?"

"As sure as I am a dickhead with wings," Cas said emphatically.

"That's pretty damn sure," Bobby said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXX

Carrie Beth was in bed with a piece of paper and a pen. She felt an urge to write but she was drawing a blank. She twirled the pen around and around in her hand trying to decide if she wanted to make a list of pros and cons for her current state or write a letter saying she was leaving. She was leaning towards the letter when a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" she yelled.

"Dean."

"Come in," she said.

He edged the door open and stepped inside before immediately closing and locking it behind him. He stood at the foot of the bed with his hands in his jean pockets and stared at her. "You ok?" he asked.

She met his gaze but didn't answer the question.

"You didn't answer Cas's question either," he said seriously.

She glanced down at the blank piece of paper and took a deep breath.

"Is it because you know the answer and don't want to share or is it because you don't know the answer?"

She couldn't read him. He was stoic and solid as he stood before her asking her if she could be in love with him. He didn't reek of desperation or need of her like she did of him. "Sam and I, we've dealt with this whole life being decided for us thing before. It sucks. It hurts, but somehow it always turns out right in the end."

She glanced back at him knowing that her face was in a deep, furrowed frown. "You don't have to answer I don't guess," he continued, now crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But it sure is going to make it awkward when I tell you that I'm in love with you."

He said it very matter of fact like and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "So that's how you do it huh? You just blurt it out like that?" she asked.

"I'm blunt, what can I say it is one of the endearing qualities that makes up Dean Winchester."

"When did you know?" she asked.

"When I bought the hair brush. It never would have occurred to me to buy something so personal for another woman."

She smiled at him again and this time she moved over and patted the bed encouraging him to have a seat. He toed his shoes off and stretched out next to her. "I can't lie to you Carrie Beth. I'm an asshole and I know it. The likelihood that I will hurt your feelings on a daily basis is very great. I've never been really in love with anyone before and I'm not sure how this is going to affect me. I'm not running but I'm tempted because this is scary as hell."

"You are scared of something?" she said with a chuckle. "The man who is one half of a demon and vampire fighting duo is scared of little old me?"

"Not you, but how I feel about you. I've never… I mean… I've been with other women. Hell I even lived with one who I thought was the best thing in my life for a little over a year. I'm protective of my family and you are now a part of that family. I'm dangerously co-dependent on my brother and on that dickhead angel out there. I snore, you should probably know that, and I don't sleep worth a damn but I guess that's to be expected. I'll probably be a shitty father because my old man was but I'm going to try my damnedest not to make his same mistakes."

"How are you going to do that Dean? You can't stop hunting the evils of the world because of me."

"Well it just so happens that because of you and me we might be able to rid the world of that nonsense completely, but before I told you about what Sam and Cas found I wanted to confess my love. I don't want you to think that I love you because we can save the world together. I love you because you are amazing and I've been looking for you my whole life. I just never knew it until I found you."

She stared at him as he spoke. Everything he listed as a flaw she saw as an endearment. She ran a finger along his cheek. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me," she said softly before she leaned into to kiss him.

The kiss was chaste and loving. Nothing like the passionate kisses they had shared before it was almost like she was sealing their relationship with this particular kiss. When she pulled back slightly from him he eyed her willing her to say something else. When she didn't speak he finally broke the silence. "And?" he said.

She giggled. "I love you too Dean Winchester."

He slid a finger along her jaw line and moved closer to place a soft kiss on her lips. She wasn't going to settle for just a soft kiss though. She dug her fingers into his waist and pulled him against her and he growled in response. He pushed her onto to back and settled himself in between her legs. He elevated himself slightly to keep the fullness of his weight off of her and he began to kiss her passionately. She pushed at the denim shirt he had on and he helped her pull it off and toss it on the floor. Once it was gone she slid her hands under his t-shirt and moaned into his mouth at the intense heat that radiated off of him.

He leaned up and pulled his shirt over his head before he lay back on top of her. She pulled her knees up beside his hips and gasped when the pressure on her core increased. His mouth moved down her jawline and neck until he was nibbling on her collarbone and causing her to wiggle beneath him. She gripped his hair with both hands and pulled his face back to hers where she swept her tongue inside his mouth and moaned his name.

"Carrie Beth!" came a loud female voice through the heavy wooden door. "Get away from Dean right now!"

She tried to ignore the pounding on the door and concentrate on Dean's kisses but the more Ellen beat on the door the more distracted she became. Dean finally separated himself from her and grabbed his discarded t-shirt from the floor.

"Ok Ellen we get it!" he yelled.

He pulled the shirt over his head and glanced back at a now pouting Carrie Beth. "Later," he promised holding a hand out to her and helping her off the bed.

He opened the door to an angry looking Ellen and an ax holding Bobby. "What the hell?" he asked.

"We've been talking," Ellen said. "We both agree that before you touch our daughter again you are going to get married properly. Especially since every time you touch her she is at risk of getting pregnant."

Carrie Beth pushed dean out of the way and stared at her mother. "Isn't every couple with a viable egg and sperm at risk of getting pregnant when they have sex?"

Ellen glanced back at Dean. "I see you didn't actually talk to her Dean."

He smiled. "We, uh, became otherwise occupied."

"Out here both of you now," Ellen said sternly. "We have some things to discuss and a plan to develop."

Carrie Beth eyed Dean for a moment. "I want to be able to have sex more than a couple of times before we get pregnant."

"I don't' want to hear that!" Bobby said shaking his ax at Dean.

"Where the hell did you get an axe?" Dean asked.

"I asked for it and it was provided. I thought I was going to have to chop the door down to break you two young'uns up."

"I think I liked not having parents better," she said quietly before marching out of the bedroom to the front hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The plan

Viktor and Simon watched the younglings carefully. There were four total that had survived the transformation and Viktor knew they were hungry. "Find a pasture full of cattle Simon. We can't let them feed on humans yet. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Do you know where she is?" Simon asked.

"I have a good idea, but it is strongly warded against all kinds of creatures so we'll have to bide our time and wait."

"I wish you would rethink this plan. It can only end in…"

Viktor glared at Simon making him go silent. "Her father took my mate and so I will make a new one Simon. Now that I have tasted her I don't believe I can be without her."

Simon nodded. "It was brilliant to turn siblings this time. We will be stronger than ever before and I know we will be successful."

"Go find the cattle. It should be a herd of at least twenty. It will take that many to calm them down so that we can begin to teach them restraint. After they feed we'll find a toy they can play with to practice." Viktor grinned and licked his lips. He could taste Carrie Beth, he could smell Carrie Beth, and when he found Carrie Beth he was going to make her his, permanently.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you understand Carrie Beth?" Castiel asked.

She was staring at the top of the table in a daze and everyone else was staring at her. "Carrie Beth baby, are you ok?" Ellen asked with a motherly tone.

Dean reached for her hand and she snatched it away from him finally looking up at the group surrounding her. "Let me get this straight. You are telling me that in order to rid the world of… of vampires and witches and all this other nonsense Dean and I have to have a baby. That this… this baby, an infant with no skills but to eat, sleep, and shit mind you, will be the light that destroys all of these, these… What did you call them Sam?"

"Atrocities."

"Right, this infant is going to rid the world of them by being born? I'm sorry but have you all lost your damn minds?"

"It's in the books Carrie Beth," Sam said.

"Sam I have a book from the late 1800's that discussions child birth practices including stuffing cabbage into a woman's cervix to keep evil spirits out. I'm not believing a damn book. Anyone can write anything, it's called fiction."

Carrie Beth leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can everybody give us a minute?" Dean asked.

He waited until the others had cleared out of the room before he spoke again. "What is it Carrie Beth? What's the problem?"

She stared at him with her eyes wide and angry. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? You guys want me to have a baby! I don't even know you! You could be some sicko cult that found out about my past and is trying to keep me pregnant to grow your ranks. I have seen crazier stuff in my time as a nurse!"

Dean smirked at her. "Do you really believe that Carrie Beth?"

She glared at him. "No I don't, but that doesn't change what I'm being asked to do. What you are asking me to do?"

Dean frowned. "Is… is it me?"

"What?"

Dean drug his hand over his face and sighed. "Is it because the baby has to be with me? That I have to be the father?"

She smiled gently at him. "No Dean. It's not because you would be the father. For some reason now, I'm sure this fate crap that we are mixed up in, I can only imagine having babies with you."

"Babies?" he asked leaning closer to her. "How many are we talking?"

"We'll start with a baker's dozen and then see how we feel."

He smiled warmly and kissed her. "So what now?" she asked leaning her forehead against his.

"We are going to get married for real. We'll drive into town and with Sam as a witness we'll go to the JP and get married. Then, I'm not sure. We need to do some more research and maybe send Cas to talk to the big man about all of this."

"You want to marry me before all of the research?"

Dean nodded and smiled warmly again. "I'm just marrying you so that I can have sex with you. Bobby and Ellen won't let me near you until its official…"

She punched him on the shoulder. "That is just great!" She yelled at him. "What if I don't want to marry you?"

He chuckled. "Oh but you want too. You want to be Mrs. Dean Winchester. We may have to draw up a prenuptial agreement though because I can't risk you taking my baby away from me, she means too much. Of course I'll split the thirty seven dollars and eighteen cents I have in my desk drawer with you."

"Well thank you sir. That is very gallant of you and don't worry I would never dream of touching your rust bucket of a car."

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that! She saved your ass from some hungry vampires."

"You saved me. You and Sam. She was just the mode of transportation."

He held her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Carrie Beth Stringer… I mean Singer, will you marry me?"

She laughed at him. "Dean Winchester… uh, what's your middle name?"

"Matthew."

"Ok, Dean Matthew Winchester I will happily marry you and your rust bucket of a car."

"Keep talking about my baby like that and we aren't getting married."

"I just hope you can love me like you love that car."

"I already do," Dean said before pulling her to him for a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Castiel clapped his hands together and grinned at the group standing before him. "What the hell has got you so happy?" Ellen asked with a grown.

"She has accepted Dean's ludicrous proposal," Cas said continuing his scary grin.

Sam glared at Cas. "You really are a dick you know that Cas. It's not ludicrous and that… that proposal is a big step for all of us."

"All of you?" Cas asked with a frown. "How does this impact any of you? It was Dean that proposed and Carrie Beth that accepted."

"You jackass," Bobby said crossing his arms over his chest. "If this works… if the lore is right then neither Sam nor Dean will have to be a hunter. They can both have a life outside of this madness. Dean and Carrie Beth can have a marriage and a family. Sam… well Sam can go back to law school. It will make a difference for a lot of people."

Sam glanced up at Bobby. "I wonder if it will all go back."

"What?"

"If we manage to do this… will our lives start over or do we pick up from here? I mean do we go back in time or what."

"The lore is not specific," Cas said. "What I have garnered indicates a change in time but not how much. It could go back to when you first became hunters or when the hunting first impacted your life. Of course time could also go back to when the atrocities were released."

Sam eyed Cas with concern. "We need to research this more."

"Why?"

"Because… Because if Dean and Carrie Beth have found each other and making a baby will send us back to the dark ages… they may not want to go through with this whole thing."

"They don't have a choice," Cas said sternly. "This is for the good of humanity. For the good of angels. They cannot choose themselves over the rest of existence."

"Let's just look into it a little more before they run off and get married, ok. I just want Dean to have all the information before he jumps into any decisions."

"Information about what?" Dean asked walking into the room holding Carrie Beth's hand.

"Nothing," Cas replied quickly.

"Cas," Sam said angrily. "I'm telling him."

Dean glared at both of them. "What the hell is going on between you two? Tell me what?"

Cas growled before staring at the floor and Sam moved to stand in front of Dean and Carrie Beth. "We aren't entirely sure what will happen if you two produce a child of the light."

"It will get rid of all the scary shit and we can live happily ever after, right?" Carrie Beth asked.

"Maybe," Sam said, "but there is also the possibility that it will throw us back in time."

"That may not be so bad. How far back?" Dean asked.

"It could be from the time we became hunters or the time hunting changed our lives."

"Well hell, I say let's do it now! That would be freaking awesome!"

"Or," Sam said with a deep frown, "it could send the world back to before the gate was open and all of the atrocities were set loose."

Dean's mouth fell open and he stared at Sam. "Well… shit."

Carrie Beth squeezed Dean's hand. "Do you know anything for certain?"

Sam shook his head. "I need to dig through some more texts and Cas needs to have a conversation with some friends from that time period before we know anything for sure."

"We can wait," Carrie Beth said softly. "I mean I don't really guess it changes anything because if we were made for each other then we will find each other eventually. I don't think we can chose a personal relationship over the greater good for humanity."

"Hell yes we can," Dean said loudly. "I just found you and I am not giving you up."

"Do the research Sam. Get all the information you can and then we'll make a decision."

Dean grunted at Carrie Beth's reasoning but didn't make a comment.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What will convince you this is the right course of action?"

Dean leaned back in his chair and stared at Cas. "And what course of action would that be Cas? The one where I knock Carrie Beth up and go through the entire pregnancy with her just to lose both her and my baby as quick as the kid is born. Is that the course of action you are referring too?"

"Well, yes."

"See that's why you are a dickhead with wings and I am a human being. A man who sees the wrong in that whole scenario."

"It is the greater good Dean."

"Screw the greater good Cas! Sam and I have been looking out for the greater good all our lives and now that one of us finally has a chance to be happy the greater good comes along again to screw it all up! You can't ask that of me Cas. You can't ask that of us."

Cas frowned at Dean for a moment. "What if I could show you that you can be happy no matter the outcome?"

"Screw you Cas."

"Dean, I'm serious. What if I could show you a future where you and Carrie Beth are together and happy? What if I could get permission to take you into that version of the future? Would that help you make the right choice?"

Dean frowned. "You… you're saying that there is a version… where we can be happy?"

"You and Sam both."

"I don't believe you. You would say anything to get me to make this choice! You have manipulated me since we first met and I can't deal with this anymore."

Dean got up from the chair and left the room leaving Cas to apparate out of the bunker. He landed in a park where he was definitely out of place. "What year is it?" he asked a black man sitting on a park bench.

"1922 Castiel but don't worry no one can see us."

"Why here Ezekiel?"

"Watch the park for a moment."

It was nearing dusk and Castiel noticed a pretty little black girl swinging on the swings. Her parents were reclining on a blanket nearby watching her play. Castiel noticed the men before they did and he knew what they were as they approached the playground. He watched in horror as Viktor and Simon along with two women captured the small family and feasted on them. No one heard their screams. Castiel glanced back at Ezekiel. "This would end?" he asked.

"All of it."

"Dean, he wants an answer."

"It will start time over Castiel. Back to before the gate to purgatory was opened."

"He won't do it then. He won't lose Carrie Beth. His feelings for her are… strong. Stronger than I have ever sensed from him before."

"It is because they are the one true pairing, but that does not change just because the past does."

"Could I show him the future? Show him what could be if he follows the plan?"

"You may, but in order to convince him you will need to include Carrie Beth. Go to her and explain what is happening and grant her the ability to remember it in the future you will show Dean. It's the only way he will believe any of this is true."

"What if he still won't consent?"

"Show him Sam's future too. Sam is his weakness always and he will be willing to risk his happiness if he knows Sam can be happy."

Castiel was suddenly back in the bunker standing in the kitchen door. He watched Carrie Beth as she methodically cleaned the kitchen. "Carrie Beth," he said drawing her attention.

"Dean doesn't want me talking to you Cas."

"Don't talk just listen."

Carrie Beth stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. She gave him an expectant face and he took a deep breath. "I am going to show Dean the future. I am going to show him how things will be if he makes the choice to create the child of light with you. I need you to remember that when he and I arrive in your future that we had this conversation and that everything has turned out alright. You will have to help me convince him in the future that the appropriate course of action is to allow time to reset."

"When… how will I…"

"He and I will appear in your home. The home you share with Dean as your husband and father of your children. You will speak to him earnestly. You may even include the future Dean in the conversation if you wish."

"Won't that… I don't know screw up the timeline or something?"

"This is not a movie Carrie Beth."

She rolled her eyes. "No I thought it was a corny television show that has been around for years Cas. I think you must be the comic relief."

"Be serious Carrie Beth."

"Fine."

"When we arrive in the future you will need to contact Sam and his wife Jessica. Dean will need to see that they are happy as well in order for him to believe."

"Why would he believe any of this Castiel?"

"He has too. It's the only way."

"So I guess your research determined that the Earth will go back to the fifteenth century. That all of this time will have to pass again before we find each other."

"The Earth will reset but I do not know how long it will take you to find each other. You'll both have to be born of course."

"Whatever Castiel, you do whatever you feel you need to and don't worry I'll remember this crazy conversation even though I'll be trying my best to forget we ever spoke."

"Good enough," Cas said before he apparated again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dean."

"What now Cas?" Dean asked from under the hood of the Impala.

"We are taking a trip. I approved it with Ezekiel."

Dean slammed the hood of the Impala closed. "What the hell are you talking about Cas? I'm not going anywhere with you. Especially somewhere that another dick with wings approved."

"I don't need your consent Dean."

In the next moment Dean was standing next to Cas in a cozy living room. The couch was a pretty floral print and the well-worn recliner faced a large screen television hanging above the fireplace. There were kid's toys on the rug and a stack of car magazines on the table next to the recliner. "Cas," Dean whispered, "where the hell are we? Did you just take us to someone's house? We better get the hell out of here before we get shot!"

"Give it a minute Dean."

Dean thought the room felt familiar and he briefly realized that if he had a home this is what the living room would look like. "I'll be out in just a minute with the burgers," came a female voice from somewhere in the house.

"Cas," Dean whispered. "We have got to get out of here. There are people here!"

"Just hang on a minute Dean. Carrie Beth?" CAS called out causing Dean's eyes to grow wide.

"Cas?" came the female voice.

A head popped through a swinging door. "We weren't expecting… you."

Carrie Beth went quiet when she spotted Dean. "This… this is the time huh? The time you told me about."

CAS nodded. "Are they outside?"

Carrie Beth swallowed, but she never took her eyes off Dean. "Stay put," She said breaking the trance. "I… I have to call Sam and Jess before we do anything."

She disappeared behind the door again and Dean took a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "She's… she's here. She's alive and she… she looks… happy."

CAS nodded. "She is happy."

"Wait… did she just say… Sam and Jess?"

"She did, but I think we should stay put for a minute Dean."

The door swung open with who Dean assumed was Carrie Beth, but he was shocked to find a different version of himself. "Holy shit," the other Dean replied. "She told me it was going to happen one day… she always told me and Sam both… but I never… holy shit."

"What… what year is it?" Dean asked his mouth dry.

"It's 2017. What… what year are you from?"

"2017."

"Yeah… well… this is a very different 2017 that what you know. I mean. This whole life is different than what you know."

Carrie Beth walked back through the door and touched the other Dean on the shoulder. "Sam and Jess are on their way."

Dean focused on Carrie Beth's rotund abdomen. "You're pregnant," he whispered.

Carrie Beth smiled. "Number three," she said. "We didn't find out this time since we have one of each we wanted this one to be a surprise."

"You wanted it to be a surprise. I want to know what the little bugger is so that we can have a name ready."

"Dean, we agreed and we have a boy name and girl name narrowed down."

"Excuse me," Dean asked with a concerned look on his face. "Did you say number three?"

"You want to meet your son and daughter?" Carrie Beth asked.

Dean's eyes went wide again. "Can… can I? Won't that confuse them?"

"I'll erase the memory Dean," Cas said quietly.

The front door suddenly flew open and Sam came to a sudden halt. "Holy shit," he said staring at the group gathered in the living room. "You told me, but I never thought it was possible!"

"Sam!" A female voice yelled breathlessly. "What the hell are you thinking? I'm too short to keep up with your giant legs."

"Oh God Jess, I'm sorry. I didn't think."

A very pregnant and very much alive Jessica walked in behind Sam. "Holy shit," she said breathlessly, "Carrie Beth said this would happen, but we just thought it was hormones or something."

"I have been telling you jackasses for years. I have not been pregnant the whole time I have known you guys you just thought I was crazy and didn't want to admit it to me."

Jessica grinned. "I need to sit down," she said and plopped down on the end of the couch.

"I'll get the kids," said Carrie Beth.

Dean's eyes flitted back and forth between Sam, Jessica, and the other version of himself. "Do you need to sit down?" the other Dean asked.

Dean nodded but he wasn't sure where to sit and when that became apparent Sam helped him over to a comfortable chair. "What year are you from?" Sam asked.

Dean stared at him and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You don't look like a hippie."

Sam drew back from Dean. "What?"

"Your hair. It's short."

Sam stared at him waiting for further explanation. "In my 2017," Dean said swallowing hard, "you have long hair. It's kind of a rebellious thing I think but I have never really asked you about it. I keep thinking one day you are going to cut it, so it's weird seeing you with short tamed hair."

"Long hair huh," Jessica said from the couch, "I think I could dig that Sam."

"Yeah well the firm won't dig it Jess. I can hear Mr. Blaylock now complaining about finding hair in his Danish and of course it will have to be mine."

"Wait, did you say firm?" Dean asked. "As in law firm? Are you a lawyer Sammy?"

Sam grinned at him. "Yeah I am."

Dean grinned from ear to ear. "I… I can't believe it." Dean thought for a moment and he frowned. "I actually don't believe it."

He stood up from the chair and turned to Cas. "How do I know this isn't some scene that you cooked up to get me to agree? How do I know this is a Gin who is messing with my head huh? This is a little too perfect."

Dean walked towards the fireplace. "I mean this is really detailed you know. Look at these pictures on the mantel… here's my wedding day! Yeah right. Carrie Beth and I are planning on going to the JP."

He moved on down the mantel. "And look at this huh? I'm in a cap and gown with Carrie Beth and Sam! What did I graduate from?"

"Business school," the other him said.

"Shut up Dean. These questions are not meant to be answered. And your answer only goes so far as to prove this is crap. Me? Business School? Yeah right. I've never been any good at anything but killing monsters and sleeping around."

"Dean," Carrie Beth said from the door. "Calm down. I know how to prove this is all real."

She stepped towards him but the other version of himself stepped in between them. "You are not getting close to him Carrie Beth. I know what he's thinking and he is going to lash out."

"I would never hurt her!" Dean yelled at the other version of himself.

Carrie Beth put her hands on her Dean's chest. "And you would never allow me to get hurt. Don't you see Dean," she said turning to stare at him. "If this wasn't real he wouldn't feel the need to protect me from you because you are basically the same person."

Dean stared at her skeptically. "Yeah well I call bullshit Carrie Beth. All of this is bull shit!"

She pushed away from her Dean and moved towards him. "Angels and Gin can create detailed illusions right?"

Dean glared at her. "Not helping."

"But neither Angels nor Gin know what it feels like to have a baby kick them."

"Carrie Beth," her Dean said warningly. "I don't want you getting that close to him."

"Dean Matthew Winchester, I'm not sure why you suddenly think you can tell me what to do, but I have to prove to him this is real. If I don't he won't make the right decision."

Dean laughed out loud. "You have got to be kidding me."

Carrie Beth stopped in front of him and smiled. "You look a lot rougher than I remember. But those memories are faded so I guess I could be wrong."

"If you are trying to prove something to me insulting me is not helping."

She grinned. "I'm not insulting you. It's just you are version that I have distant memories of and he," she said indicating the other Dean. "He's the one that I met and fell in love with and while you are both similar there are subtle differences. You are harder. Showing the life that you had to live to get to this point I guess."

She reached for his hand and placed it on her very pregnant belly. "Give it a minute I drank some lemonade earlier and the sugar should be waking the munchkin up."

She kept his hand on her belly and stared into his green eyes. "Your eyes are the same green but so different. Yours have a darkness. You may look alike but I don't think I would ever have a problem telling you apart."

Dean was staring back into her blue eyes when he felt a push against his hand. He glanced down at his hand and his mouth dropped open as he felt the push again. "You feel it?" she asked.

He looked up at her his eyes wide with amazement. "Is that… the baby?"

She smiled at him. "That is your third child Dean Winchester."

He felt a stronger push this time and Carrie Beth jumped. "Are you ok?" Dean basically yelled at her.

"I'm fine, the baby is just really strong and that kick caught me in the ribs."

Dean stared at her and then around the room. "This is real?"

It was a question more than anything. Carrie Beth nodded before placing her hand on the side of his face. "Do you want to meet your children?"

"Whoa! Why is there a guy that looks just like dad in our living room?"

Dean looked up from Carrie Beth's belly and saw a little boy and little girl standing behind the couch. The little girl could barely see over the top of the couch, but she had her mother's blue eyes. The boy's hair was longer than he would have liked but he was looking into his green eyes for sure. "Kids you know those bedtime stories that mom has always told you about Uncle Sam and I?"

They nodded. "Well there is some truth to them, but don't worry you won't remember anything about meeting this guy ok. This is another… edition? Version… of me. He's from… ah hell, just introduce yourselves to him already."

"Hey," the boy said. "I'm John Robert. I'm nine years old and this is the weirdest thing I have ever seen. Dad, I'm not sure how you think I am going to forget this shit."

"John Robert!" Carrie Beth yelled.

"Sorry mom," the kid mumbled.

The little girl had bolted to her daddy by this point in time and had her face tucked into Dean's neck. "Can you tell him your name sweetheart?"

The little girl shook her head and Dean the dad grinned at her. "This is Charlie Beth and she's a little shy. Can you show him how old you are?"

The little girl held up a hand with five fingers. "She just turned five," Dean said. "She's starting school in August."

He kissed the little girl on the forehead. "Cas, why don't you take the kids outside to play and give us a few minutes to talk?"  
"Long time no see Uncle Cas!" John Robert shouted. "Where have you been anyways?"

Dean watched Cas walk the kids out of the living room and he glanced around the room. Carrie Beth had moved to the worn recliner and propped her feet up. "My feet swell a little in the afternoons," she explained when he met her eyes.

"You need anything baby? A drink or snack?" her Dean asked.

She shook her head no and rubbed the spot on her belly where just moments before his hand had been. "This is real," he said softly. "This is really a possibility."

"It's what we have always known," Sam said. "I mean we have the memories of what your existence has been like but it's almost like a movie we watched when we were kids."  
"Is everything different?" Dean asked.

"We can't tell you everything," Sam said. "But everything that you know is different. Monsters are just stories that kids tell each other to scare themselves. Vampires are romance novel characters that some women find attractive."

Jessica hit his shoulder. "Those were good books," she said.

"Those books produced our little souvenir here," Carrie Beth said patting her belly.

"I produced that souvenir," Dean said with a grin.

"Sure babe, especially after I spent some time reading about a Vampire named Viktor."

Dean's smile left at that name. "What?"

"What?"

"The vampires name… what is it?"

"Viktor."

"Where are these books?" Dean asked with a growl.

"They're in the kitchen. Look on the bottom shelf of the book shelf Sam."

Sam disappeared for a minute and came back with two brown books. "What does that mean to you Dean?"

Dean took the books and flipped to the back cover. "Son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Carrie Beth asked. "We are supposed to be the ones pulling surprises on you not the other way around."

"The author… Carver Edlund."

"Yeah, he's got a bunch of supernatural books. These are the only ones Jess and I have read. He's actually a really popular author."

"How do you get in touch with him?"

Carrie Beth laughed. "I mean I guess you can contact his fan site Dean, but why?"

"Because in my 2017 my Carrie Beth is being hunted by a vampire named Viktor and his brother Simon."

The room went silent. "Do you… do you have those books in your 2017?" Jessica asked.

Dean glared at her. "No Jessica, but even if we did I would not be reading this garbage. I'm too busy reading lore about how to kill these sons of bitches."

"Take it down a notch Dean," Sam said warningly.

"I've suddenly found what's wrong with this 2017," Dean said with a chuckle. "You guys have never dealt with the nastiness out there and are just living your picture perfect lives!"

"Hey!" shouted the other Dean. "Like Sam said, take it down a notch. Our lives aren't perfect but compared to the shit your version has been we do have it pretty good. Now what the hell is wrong with you? Vampires don't really exist in this timeline. We aren't in any danger."

"Dean," Jessica said softly as he glanced back at her. "The thing is…" She looked over at Carrie Beth who was suddenly pale. "In the books, Viktor… he uh… he has a brother… named Simon."

"Carver Edlund, contact information now," Dean growled. "His real name is Chuck Shurley and in my time he is both a prophet of the Lord and the physical embodiment of God."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You can't go by yourself," Carrie Beth yelled at him grabbing his arm.

He turned on her quickly and met her gaze. It was so clear to him how much he loved this woman, no matter what time line. It didn't even register that technically this Carrie Beth was not his when he captured her mouth with his. The kiss was passionate and she gave as much as he did. "Excuse me," came Dean's voice from behind them. "I'm trying really hard not to get pissed because I know technically we are the same person but GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY WIFE!"

Dean grinned at him. "Sorry man, I just reacted."

Carrie Beth smiled and walked slowly towards her husband. "It's really weird because it was just like kissing you babe. He tastes like you and he put his hands exactly where you put yours. If I couldn't see you I would say you are the same person. I wonder if sex would be the same."

He growled at her and pulled her too him. "You will never find out, but if you are interested I will take you to our bedroom right now and make you forget there are two of me in our house right now."

Then his lips were on hers in a hunger she hadn't felt in a while. He was always so gentle when she was pregnant and sometimes she just wanted him to get a little rough. When she moaned against his mouth the other Dean cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he said "and pardon my language but while we are sharing this time line can you please not talk about fucking her or fuck her in my presence. I know in my head she is not mine, but the fact that you have your hands on her and are talking about the bedroom makes me want to kill you."

"Well at least I know you are possessive no matter what the time frame," Carrie Beth said with a laugh. "If I wasn't pregnant I'd say we could plan a bedroom adventure with the three of us…"

Both Deans growled. "Don't even think about it!" They shouted together and Carrie Beth fell to pieces with laughter.

When she had calmed down she wrapped her arm around Dean's waist. "I still say you can't go by yourself Dean. You have to take Castiel with you."

He nodded. "I'll grab him from the back yard. I'm not sure how long this will take or if I'll be able to come back here."

"Have you seen enough to help you make a decision?" She asked softly.

"Depending on what Chuck has to say I have."

"I won't ask what it is, but I hope we'll get our happily ever after."

Dean nodded before disappearing into the house to grab Cas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chuck's address was easy enough to find because Dean knew his name instead of his pen name. The Dean of this timeline had the Impala tucked in a garage and he only drove her on special occasions. Dean had commented that it was nice to see her in this time line and he would take good care of her, she was his baby after all. Before Cas and Dean left he glanced around the comfortable living room and took a moment to study the family photos. There was one of he and Carrie Beth on their wedding day and a group shot of them with Sam and Jess. Other frames housed pictures of the kids as they had grown from babies to their current ages. Dean smiled at a snaggle tooth picture of John Robert and a photo of Charlie Beth covered in cake. A picture on the wall caught his attention then and he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

This photo was different from the others. It was a family photo from when he was young and while he didn't have any memories of John and Mary Winchester taking he and Sam to the Grand Canyon he was thrilled at the possibility. His parents were smiling in the photo and he had to have been eight or nine which meant that his mom had never been burned alive and his dad had not sold his soul for Dean to be healed.

"We didn't invite them over because they don't have the memories we do," he heard Carrie Beth say from behind him.

He wiped the dampness from his cheek but he didn't turn to face her. "They… they're alive?"

Carrie Beth wrapped an arm around this waist and tucked herself into his side. It felt right. She fit perfectly. "They're in Florida. They retired down there after your dad handed the shops down to you."

"Shops?"

"The repair shops, but I'm not going to give you too many details about that part of our lives."

"Are they good?"

"Yeah," she said softly, "they are good."

Dean put his hand on Carrie Beth's pregnant abdomen and waited for the child to move. He wasn't disappointed when a moment later he felt a push against his hand and he grinned. She moved to face him and ran her hand along the side of his face. "Whatever choice you make Dean it will be right. You have to do what you think is best for everyone."

He didn't think, he just reacted. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her and when she opened her mouth to protest he slid his tongue inside to mate with hers. Her belly pushed between them and it was the damn sexiest thing he had ever felt. This could all be his if he made a specific choice. "HEY!"

Dean pulled away from Carrie Beth to face the other version of himself. "Look man I'm trying to be understanding that we are the same person and all but if you touch my wife again I'm going to have to beat the shit out of you. Don't think that because I haven't spent my life toting a gun and killing monsters I can't take you down."

Dean glanced down at Carrie Beth who was touching her lips and grinning. "Trust me honey, he is just like you."

Dean grinned at her before he looked up at himself again. "Alright, I get it. If I was you, and I am, I would feel the same way. I'm going before you have to prove to me you can kick my ass."

Dean followed himself out to the driveway where Cas was already waiting in the Impala. "Take care of her," he said handing Dean the keys.

"You take care of her," Dean replied.

"I always have and I always will."

Dean took the keys and started towards the car but he turned back when his other self shouted. "I know Carrie Beth told you to make your own decision, but I'm telling you man you can make a wrong one. This option… this life… it's fucking great. I have all your memories from what you have been through and there is nothing that I would give up to live that life. I've done my own saving of people when their cars broke down and hunting things when I had to find a specific part and I wouldn't trade this family business for anything."

Dean nodded before climbing behind the wheel and backing out of the driveway.

XXXXXXXXX

"I could have just apparated us there," Cas said with disgust. "You know I hate to travel by car. It's very… confining."

"Yeah well every time we do that apparate crap it takes me a week or better to take a dump and we've already done it with the time travel."

"Have you made a decision?"

Dean was thoughtful before he spoke. "I don't know yet. I want to talk to Chuck first and then I'll know."

"Do you think this version of Chuck is also the embodiment of God?"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

The drive to Chuck Shurley's address took them a little over eight hours. The house was not ostentatious but it wasn't small either. There wasn't a gate or any such nonsense like that, Dean guessed writing under a pen name kept most of the crazy's away.

"What are you going to say?" Cas asked.

"If he knows me when he opens the door then we'll have a lot to talk about, but if he doesn't… then I'll take that as there is nothing to this book business."

Cas nodded and followed Dean up the sidewalk and onto the wide porch of the home. Dean rang the doorbell and waited. A minute or so later Chuck opened the door wearing a t-shirt with a photo of the Impala on it and a pair of jeans. "Shit," he said stomping his foot on the floor, "I can't believe this."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Can't believe what?"

"How the hell did you find me Dean?"

"Why the hell are you writing about vampires named Viktor Chuck?"

"Wait, have you read the books?"

"No dumbass, I haven't but I'm here to find out the truth behind them and whether or not there is something for me to take care of in this timeline."

"Should you call God a dumbass?" Cas asked quietly.

Chuck stared at him. "I'm not… I'm not him. Not here anyway. I know that he took my form in the other timeline because it was convenient for him and easy for you to understand, but I'm just Chuck here."

"So just Chuck, answer my questions."

Chuck sighed. "Come on in, do you guys want something to drink?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't drink," Cas said with a smirk.

"Did you just… did you just make a joke Castiel?" Chuck asked.

"I tried… was it funny?"

"No, no it wasn't really."

They followed Chuck into a sitting room. "Make yourselves comfortable. What year or time are you from Dean?"

"Same year, different timeline. One where all of the shit you have written in your books is real and I need to know if any of it exists here."  
Chuck smiled softly. "Fortunately no. None of my book material exists in this timeline."

"Then where did the information come from?"

"Uh… my imagination?"

"The truth Chuck!"

"Alright… I have a connection with other Chuck's I guess you could say. In this timeline I used the same material but my books were successful. I write for a living, isn't that great! And I don't have to drink myself into oblivion to get the ideas."

"What about the names?"

"I changed the main characters because I knew there was a real Dean and Sam Winchester wandering around out there and I didn't want to have to deal with those repercussions. It still is a great story and it sells… it sells bucket loads."

"So do you know what decision I make?"

Chuck nodded. "You make up your mind the minute you met Carrie Beth… no matter what time line you are in Dean."

Dean frowned at him. "We are in more than just these time lines?"

"Uh… yeah… you are in all the time lines. But you can't think about that too hard or it will make your head hurt."

Dean frowned at him harder. "Look I didn't make this up. It's some kind of physics mumbo jumbo or something. All I know for sure is that as the one true pair you and Carrie Beth exist across all of existence."

"Because that isn't confusing or anything."

"I told you not to think about it because it would make your head hurt."

"Did you know about this?" Dean asked Cas.

"Sort of," Cas answered. "But my knowledge is forever and I cannot be responsible for more than one time line at a time. Don't make me think about it too hard, it will make my head hurt."

Dean glared at him. "Shut up Cas your head can't hurt."

"Chuck said it could."

Chuck glared at Cas. "Your decision is made Dean. You just have to go through with it now."

"I'm not the kind of guy that gets a happy ending Chuck."

"It's not an ending Dean. It's a beginning."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 End to Begin

Dean blinked and they were back in the bunker. He drug his hand over his face and sighed. "Well what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Cas shrugged his shoulders. "It's your choice."

XXXXXXXXXX

Carrie Beth was sitting at the long table in the bunker with a book in front of her when she heard the footsteps. She glanced up to see Dean walking towards the table and she grinned before she remembered he had disappeared two days ago. "And just where the hell have you been?" she asked seriously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said before sitting down on the edge of the table.

She watched him quietly for a moment. "Did I convince you one way or the other?" she asked softly.

"What?"

"Castiel took you somewhere right? Somewhere to show you what things could be like."

Dean nodded but didn't speak.

"What… what did you see?"

Dean sighed and sat down in the chair next to her. "I saw us, happy with a family and a future. I saw Sam and… Jessica together and happy. It's a whole new world and if we make the right decision we can have that for ourselves."

She shook her head incredulously. "Why wouldn't we want that? What is there to think about?"

"I'm still not sure it's real."

"So I didn't convince you? The other version of me didn't make you believe."

"I want to believe Carrie Beth, I really do… but I don't like the idea of doing what those dickheads want us too," he leaned forward so that they were inches apart, "and I don't like the fact that the world will have to start over."

"But we won't know the difference Dean! Think about how different everything could be! Our parents would still be alive, my sister would still be alive! We… we could be normal! Why wouldn't you want that?"

"You just don't understand Carrie Beth…"

"No I don't Dean! I don't understand at all!"

Carrie Beth pushed away from the table and stalked away from Dean. "You sure have a way with women," Sam said from behind him.

"Yeah well we all can't be perfect like you… oh wait you are lonely and miserable I forgot."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Where have you been?"

"Cas took me to see what things could be like if we follow the plan."

"You mean if you and Carrie Beth make a baby?"

"And birth said baby to be the light that destroys the atrocities and allows the world to start over and exist as was planned before some asshole opened the portal to purgatory… yeah he showed me what things would be like."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What was it like Dean?"

Dean sighed again and leaned back in his chair eyeing Sam who had pulled out a chair across from him and sat down. "It was fucking awesome," Dean said. "Carrie Beth and I had a family, a future. You were happy with… Jessica."

"She was alive? I didn't… I didn't lose her?"

Dean shook his head. "It was great."

"So, what's the hold up Dean? Go knock up your girlfriend so we can get this show on the road!"

"It's not that simple Sammy!"  
"To hell it isn't! We could be happy Dean! This shitty life that we have been living could be happy and healthy! What is there to think about?"

"If its real ok… is what Cas showed me the real deal or are this sugar coating shit to make it look good so that I make the easy decision. I mean come on Sam when have those dickheads with wings ever been completely upfront with us about anything! I don't want to jump headfirst into this and not have the whole story laid out in front of me."

Dean pushed away from the table and started to pace. "We don't get a happy ending Sam. That was never in the cards for either of us."

"Why can't it be?" Sam asked. "Why can't we have the positive outlook for a change? Why can't we be the ones to finally be saved?"

"Because it's not fucking possible!" Dean yelled at him. "We are damaged goods! We… I break everything I touch and I don't deserve the happiness that Cas showed me. You do, but I… I don't."

"Why don't you deserve it Dean? Huh? Why after all the sacrifices we have made, that you have made, don't you deserve to be happy?"

"It's not me Sam! Ok! The… the house, the kids, the white picket fences… it's not me. I'm a screw up with a GED and a no guts no glory attitude. I'm a delinquent and I… I don't deserve any of this. If there was a way to get you the happiness you deserve and leave me out of it then I would be all for taking care of business."

"You have got to be the dumbest son of a bitch alive," Ellen said walking into the room. "Nobody deserves anything, but you have been blessed with the opportunity to change the world Dean! You can redo everything! Every wrong that all those monsters have done can be righted. It's not just about happiness Dean because I promise you that the version of yourself you met has not had a completely happy life. It's about doing what's right… and this… what you and Carrie Beth can accomplish… it's what's right."

Cas chose that moment to appear in the room beside Ellen. "Is it all true Cas?" Sam asked. "What you showed Dean?"

Cas nodded. "It is the truth."

"But what's the catch huh?" Dean asked angrily. "There has to be a catch. Otherwise why in the hell didn't we already know about this as an option?"

Cas stared at the floor and didn't speak. "Cas? Cas what are you not telling us?"

Cas began to stare at the ceiling and still didn't speak. "Damn it Cas you better tell me what the hell is going on!"

"It was all our fault," Cas said quietly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"God banished Lucifer, but he should have banished us all. My entire species deserves to be rotting in hell!"  
Dean crossed his arms and waited for the rest of the explanation. Cas sighed and rolled his eyes before he continued. "This… this option is a redeeming opportunity for all angels. We all knew that God favored humans, his creation, and we were all jealous… but… but only Lucifer was punished."

"But God knew how you felt, he knows everything right?"

"He did know, but he could see that most of us were loyal to him and would not harm his creation. He gave us guardianship over humans and it was our job to protect them from destruction. But he gave you all free will and it made our jobs so hard! You were self-destructive from the beginning of time. When Naomi open the portal to purgatory she was trying to speed up the demise of your kind."

"Naomi?" Dean said. "But the texts say that it was a group of pagans."

"The texts are false," Cas said with a sigh, "Naomi and a group of her close followers opened the portal and released the atrocities onto Earth. But God was ever wiser and Naomi should have known better than to try to destroy mankind. God created hunters and gave them the ability to stop the atrocities from the mischief they could create. He then created the solution in the one true pairing and the child that would light the Earth and remove the darkness."

"You kept this a secret because you didn't want mankind to lose trust in you, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"We aren't… proud of it," Cas said. "Some of us tried to stop it but Naomi, Zachariah, Uriel, and others… they were too strong and then some of us were… blind to what they were doing."

"What about God?" Ellen asked. "Why didn't he stop them?"

"The atrocities kept getting in the way," Castiel said. "God cleansed the Earth of them several times, Noah's flood, the plagues, he put mankind at risk to destroy them but they always came back. Like the darkness once they were released there was only one way to destroy them all and that was with the light of the one true pair. He almost scrapped the whole Idea of man entirely but he loved you too much to destroy you."

Dean was glaring at Cas now with an intense frown. "I always knew that you had an agenda. That angels were not all fluffy helpers working to save man… but this Cas? This is unforgiveable."

"Dean…"

"No! You do not get to speak! You left us, all of us, to die because you were jealous? What kind of sixth grade mean girl shit is that Castiel?"

"It wasn't me…"

"But you allowed it to happen," Sam said standing next to Dean. "You blinded yourself to the evil that your siblings created and you left us to suffer!"

"Just as you have been blinded to Dean's evil and he to yours Sam!" Castiel yelled back. "Do not pretend that we are not all blinded in some way!"

"Enough!" Ellen shouted. "This ends now! The solution exists and we have to deal with what we can fix now, not the past. Go talk to Carrie Beth Dean, smooth it over so that you can get married and get started on that baby. That's the only way to solve this now."

"Get out Cas," Dean growled. "Don't come back until we call you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Viktor," Simon said from his position at the barn door, "there's a woman standing in the clearing."

"I can't smell her," Viktor not looking away from the youngling that was dancing provocatively for him.

"She's not human."

Viktor turned his face towards Simon. "What is she?"

"I believe she's an angel brother."

He snapped his fingers at the youngling and she immediately disappeared from his lap. "Well by all means brother, let us go and find out what she wants."

XXXXXXXXXX

Carrie Beth was sitting on her bed with her back leaned against the wall. She heard footsteps coming up the hallway and waited for Dean to knock. She was kind of shocked when he just opened the door and came inside. "Hey," he said softly.

She nodded at him but didn't speak. "So, I know what the catch is… to happily ever after."

She stared at him and waited. "You aren't talking?"

She shook her head no and waited. "Fine. Ok. The angels caused all of this drama."

"What?"

"That got you to talk."

She threw a pillow at him but he caught it and tossed it back to her. "The texts say that pagans opened the portal and let out all the monsters, but that isn't true. The angels, all of them, have always been jealous of mankind so they opened the portal to hurry along the end but God created hunters to stop the monsters and the one true pair to end them completely."

She bit her lip and stared at him. "So what does this mean you ask?" he said speaking for her. "This means that we have the option to turn back time and it falls to you and me."

She sat crossed legged on the bed and patted the spot next to her for him to join her. He sat down and smirked at her and she couldn't help but grin back at those adorable dimples. "You're adorable," she said.

"And don't I know it," he replied.

Dean leaned to the side and reached into his pocket for something. "If we are going to do this Carrie Beth, we are going to do it right."

"What do you mean?"

He took her hand into his and slipped something onto her left ring finger. "Carrie Beth Singer I'm screwed up beyond repair. I break everything I touch and I don't deserve you, but would you consider becoming my wife and having my child."

She frowned at him. "You are such a stupid man," she said causing his mouth to drop open. "You have touched me and I'm not broken. I'll be your wife in this time and the next because no matter how broken we are we can heal each other."

He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her lips to his. The kiss was passionate and filled with want and need. Her arms went around his neck and she slipped into his lap trying to get closer to him. His hands slipped beneath her shirt and the moan she made against his mouth made him rock hard and ready.

"Carrie Beth Singer!" Ellen yelled slamming the door open. "Lord help me we better get you two to the JP now before you screw up."

XXXXXXXXX

The ceremony was simple. She wore a floral patterned dress that Ellen had conjured up from somewhere and she carried a simple bouquet of wild flowers that Dean had gathered from outside the bunker. Dean and Sam were dressed in suits they probably used for cases but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She may have been getting married in an untraditional manner but she was marrying the love of her life and she knew it was true. The JP in town hadn't asked for anything but signatures thanks to some well-placed hundred dollar bills and suddenly she was Mrs. Dean Winchester.

The left Sam standing on the steps of the small town city hall. "Cas is coming to get him," Dean said at her questioning glance.

"Then where are we going?" she asked.

"Well Mrs. Winchester, I think you deserve a wedding night away from your parents and my brother don't you?"

She grinned at him and reached for his hand. "I have to say I was worried about that just a little bit," she said shyly. "I mean they know we have been together, but it would be uncomfortable waking up in the morning knowing my parents are right there, even in ghost form."

Dean kissed her knuckles and growled loudly when she ran her other hand up his pants leg to settle just below his crotch. "Besides, I don't want to keep quiet tonight," she cooed at him and he pressed the gas pedal down and sped towards their destination.

XXXXXXXXXX

The hotel wasn't the typical dive that he and Sam usually stayed in when they were on the road. He parked the car and ran around to open Carrie Beth's door for her. She kissed him gently when she exited the Impala and he grinned at her. She was his and no one else could claim her. His chest puffed out with pride at that thought. "Hang on a second and let me grab the bags," he said closing her car door.

He opened the trunk and removed a couple of duffle bags and he looked up to find her staring at him curiously. "Ask Ellen," he said, "she got you some things together and packed you a bag."

She briefly wondered how a ghost get some things together and as if reading her thoughts Dean said, "Cas helped her."

The young lady at the front desk obnoxiously eyed Dean up and down as they approached. Can I help you?" she said breathily.

"Reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester," he said smoothly causing Carrie Beth to grin.

"Married, figures," the young woman said rudely as she typed into her computer. She reached beneath the desk and pulled out a small envelope with two plastic key cards inside. "Just staying the one night?" she asked and Dean nodded. "Ok then you are in room 417 enjoy your stay."

Dean took the cards and handed them to Carrie Beth who led the way to the elevator. Their room was at the end of the hall and she smiled when the key card caused the lock to click open. "Wait," Dean said as she pushed the door open. He tossed the duffel bags through the door and picked her up bridal style. "I have to carry you across the threshold," he said kissing her softly.

"You just better not drop me," she said with a giggle.

"Oh I'm going to drop you, right in the middle of that king sized bed!"

She laughed loudly when he did just that and watched him walk back to close and lock the door and bring the bags further into the room. "Man you have a nice ass," she said out loud and covered her mouth quickly.

"Thank you beautiful," Dean said with a chuckle. "You have quite a nice ass yourself. And nice breasts, a beautiful smile, and hips that go wild when I am near them." He was staring at her now. "And did I mention how sweet that blush is as it spreads across your cheeks."

His words made her blush harder. She moved onto her knees and met him at the edge of the bed. Grabbing the lapel of his suit jacket she pulled him to her and gave him a deep passionate kiss. "I'm going to freshen up and I'll be right back," she said as she kissed him again causing him to growl at her.

She pushed off the bed and grabbed the duffle bag that she had previously used. She winked at him over her shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom. Dean shrugged out of his suit jacket and sat down to remove his shoes and socks. He was a married man. He glanced down at the simple gold band on his left ring finger and smiled. He really couldn't believe that she was his.

He glanced up when heard the bathroom door open and his jaw slacked at the site of her. "Damn Ellen has good taste," he said staring at her hungrily.

Carrie Beth had been a little surprised to find the lingerie in the bag, but she had been happy her mother had thought about something special for her to wear. She knew it was worth the moment of embarrassment that her mother had picked out her wedding night lingerie when she saw Dean's eyes on her. The top was a simple white halter neck that split into a V shape just below her breasts. The bottoms were a pair of ruffled boy shorts with a sweet pink bow at the waist. "You are so fucking sexy," Dean said as she walked towards him. She settled herself standing in between his legs and shivered as he ran his fingers over her exposed skin.

Dean made a mental note to thank Ellen later before he pulled Carrie Beth into his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran his hands through her hair and gripped the sides of her face as he kissed her mouth and neck. She moaned as he hit a sensitive spot along her collar bone and that simple sound caused an intense physical reaction in him that she was immediately aware of against her core.

He stood, lifting her in the process and pushed her back onto the bed. She helped him unbutton his shirt and went to work on his belt while he pulled shirt off and tossed it on the floor. When his belt was undone she unzipped him and slipped her hand inside to grip him through his boxers. He groaned at her touch and gently bucked his hips against her hand. He pulled back from her and finished undoing his pants and kicking them off onto the floor before he joined her on the bed. He covered her with his body and she reveled in the sudden heat he created from touching her.

He kissed her neck and down into the valley between her breasts while she moved her hands in a steady rhythm up and down his back. He reached for the simple bow that held the top of her lingerie together and with a quick tug pushed the sides back to reveal her beautiful, full breasts. He kissed a hot line across both breasts and she arched against him when he took one nipple into his mouth[DJ1] to suckle.

He lapped at her breasts until both nipples were intense, pink peaks and then he covered her again and she gasped at the feel of his naked chest against hers. "Dean," she moaned against his mouth allowing him to slip his tongue inside to mate with hers.

He broke the kiss to dispose of the top of her lingerie set and hooked his thumbs into the band of her bottoms before slowly sliding them down her legs. "Fuck me," he whispered.

"That's the general idea," she said with a giggle and he smirked at her.

"Draw your knees up baby," he said and groaned as she complied.

He could see the moisture glistening along her nether lips and he slid a finger along her slit causing her to quickly inhale. "You are so beautiful Carrie Beth," he leaned over and breathed in her heady scent and was mesmerized for a moment because her smell was intoxicating.

She watched him anxiously. "Dean?" she said questioningly. "What are you…"

She didn't finish her question because it turned into a gasp and then a moan as his mouth made contact with her center. She began mewling softly and arching her hips against his tongue. He took the opportunity to slip two fingers inside of her soft, wet folds and it was only moments before her walls began to tighten around his fingers. He backed away from her slowly and pulled his boxers down and tossed them away before climbing back on the bed. "No condom right?" he asked before he advanced towards her.

"No condom," she agreed and grinned as he crawled up her body towards her mouth.

His kiss was passionate and she naturally opened her mouth to him. She drew her knees up again and he edged his bare member inside of her slowly, relishing the feel of her warmth against him. When he was fully sheathed inside of her she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him even deeper. "Dean," she moaned out as he began to move in and out of her slowly.

He grunted with each thrust and she dug her nails into his back without realizing because she was trying to hold on to what dignity she could muster as her body began to undulate by itself beneath him. She panted quickly and cried out as she reached the precipice and fell off into an amazing orgasm. When he felt her muscles squeeze him he thrust again and poured his seed deep within her. He thrust quickly several more times behind his orgasm and allowed her walls to milk every last drop from him before he collapsed on top of her.

They both were breathing heavily as he moved his weight off of her and kissed her shoulder. "I'm going to be pissed if we get pregnant straight off," she said to the ceiling.

"Why?" he asked kissing her mouth. "I've heard that pregnant sex is beyond amazing for both partners."

"But I'll be fat and swollen and ugly and you won't want me anymore."

He smirked at her. "Carrie Beth Winchester you will be carrying our baby and that is the damn sexiest thing I can think of right now." He didn't add that he had already seen her pregnant and she was beyond beautiful.

"I love you Dean," she said rubbing lazy circles at the base of his back.

Those simple words made him react physically. "I love you too Carrie Beth," he said moving back on top of her.

"Again?" she asked.

"And again and again and again," he said slipping back inside of her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon sniffed the air. "They smell like sex," he said turning his nose up.

"It's too bad Carrie Beth didn't wait for me," Viktor said with a grimace. "Her first time would have been amazing had she waited for me to turn her."

"You still plan to turn her?"

Viktor nodded. "She will be my new mate."

"She will never replace Marla."

"No, but she will help me to forget Marla."

"Do we kill the hunter?"

"Yes Simon, he has married her and mated her. He has to die or we will be forever chased by him."

"What about his brother?"

"He will come eventually to find out what happened but there will be no trace of either of them. He will assume they ran off together and left him behind."

"Do you trust the angel? The one named Naomi?"

"No Simon, I do not trust her or the knowledge she has shared. I trust that Carrie Beth is supposed to be mine and I will make that happen."

"But what of this one true pairing…"

"Nonsense, humans always think they have a soul mate, but they do not possess the 6th sense to grasp a soul mate."

"When?"

"We will move in once the sun has set. If they are asleep that is good but if not it will be a fair fight and I will enjoy it immensely."

XXXXXXXXX

Carrie Beth woke up screaming from the horrible nightmare. Dean immediately bolted upright in the bed in search of the danger. When he realized they were safe he pulled the sobbing Carrie Beth into his arms and rocked her back and forth. "It was just a dream baby, just a nightmare."

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back as she fought to regain control. Once she seemed somewhat settled he got up from their bed and went to the bathroom to turn on the shower. When it was steamy he went back to the bed and pulled Carrie Beth to him. "Let's take a shower," he murmured close to her ear and she nodded her agreement.

The hot water and Dean's hands on her shoulders and back and breasts soothed her. "Was it about Viktor?" he asked while he was kissing her back and running his hands up and down her ribs.

She shook her head yes. "It was awful Dean. He was… he was here watching us. He and Simon… they…" she choked back a sob, "they broke into the room and… you were fighting Simon to get to me and I was trying to get away from Viktor…"

"Fuck," Dean said angrily.

"It was just a dream," Carrie Beth reassured him.

"I'm a fucking idiot Carrie Beth."

"What?"

"I was so focused on getting you to bed that I didn't lay down any wards to protect the room. I'm a fucking idiot and I have probably put is both in danger!"

She turned in his arms intent on distracting him from beating himself up but he wouldn't let her. "We aren't protected by the bunker anymore and this would be the perfect time for them to get to you. I'm lethal when cornered but I don't know that I can handle both of them by myself and keep you safe. We have got to get out of here now."

"Dean don't you think you are over reacting? How would they even know we are here?"

"My gut says they know and I've learned to trust it over the years. Get dressed we have got to get out of here now."

Carrie Beth turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. Dean didn't even bother with a towel but stalked out of the bathroom naked. She heard the click of a gun and she bolted out of the bathroom with a towel halfway around her. "Dean? Do you have a gun?"

"I have several," he answered.

"I didn't think you could kill a vampire that way."

"You can't but it will slow them down enough for us to get in the car and get the out of here."

Carrie Beth grabbed some underwear and a pair of denim shorts out of her bag. She dressed quickly, pulling a t-shirt over her head before she started looking for shoes. "I still think you are overreacting," she muttered before a loud knock sounded at the door.

Dean had pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and was just about to grab some socks and his boots when the knock occurred. He grabbed Carrie Beth and pulled her behind him. "Who is it?" he yelled.

There was no answer but the hair on Carrie Beth's neck stood on end. "Bathroom, now," he said to her keeping her shielded behind him. Dean managed to just close the door before the door to the room flew open leaving a gaping hole in the wall. "Get under the counter," Dean told her and she watched the gentle man she had come to know change into a hardened hunter before her eyes.

"Oh Carrie Beth," came a sing song voice from outside the bathroom door. "Don't you just smell delicious? That innocent scent is gone because that asshole took what belong to me, but don't worry he'll pay for being your first. And once he's dead, I'll be the only one to have you for the rest of eternity."

"Do you have your phone?" Dean asked her without looking back.

"Shit… no it's on the table next to the bed."

"Fuck, mine is too." Dean squatted down next to her and she noticed he was barefooted. "Cas," he said softly into the bathroom, "if you can hear me we are in trouble… I didn't lay down any wards and Viktor is here."

"Do you think that will work?"

"I hope," Dean said taking aim at the bathroom door.

A low growl emitted from the other side of the door. "I smell the blood of a dead man. This hunter's got balls," came another male voice.

"Silence Simon. He is just another stupid hunter like the rest who think they are superior to our kind. We will teach him differently. Do you hear me hunter? You can fire your silly weapon all you want but you will not cause us harm. If you are a good boy I might kill you before we change Carrie Beth, but if you are naughty like I sense you to be then you will watch as I change her into one of us."

"You won't touch her," Dean growled at the door.

"Ah, your feelings are strong. Much stronger than I anticipated." Viktor said outside the door. "But it doesn't matter, it just means your blood will taste so much sweeter."

"Don't think you can call for help either hunter," Simon said. "Our younglings have taken care of the staff and other guests and are making themselves quite useful right now."

"Damn it, Cas if you can hear me it's an ambush waiting to happen."

Carrie Beth lay a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Let me go Dean. Don't fight them."

He stared at her incuriously. "What? What the hell? You don't know what you are saying Carrie Beth."

"It's the only chance we have," she swallowed. "Let me go, but you sure as hell better come save me because if you let them turn me into one of those things… I'm not sure what I'll do but it will be bad."

Dean stared at her and back at the bathroom door. "No! There has to be another way!"

Carrie Beth pulled him to her for a deep kiss. "There isn't Dean, but I know you'll save me. You don't have a choice. Now move and let me go."

"Her plan is sound hunter, let her come to us and you will be spared. We don't want you, we want her."

Dean sat back on the floor and watched Carrie Beth move out from under the counter and towards the bathroom door. "Viktor," she said softly, "I'm coming out." Dean heard the fear in her voice and had to hold back the vomit.

"This is wrong," he said, but she ignored him.

She opened the door to see Viktor and Simon grinning. "Look Simon, we have a new pet. Isn't she lovely?"

"Too bad she has been soiled," Simon said.

"We will overcome that problem. I have heard of a method to sew the hymen back together so that it can be broken again. Maybe we should try that for our little pet."

Carrie Beth let out a sob but quickly regained control. "Just take me already," she whispered and suddenly the world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Rescue

Carrie Beth woke up with a pounding headache. She smelled blood and… hay. She opened her eyes and it took her a moment to focus on the room around her. She tried to move but realized she was tied to something. She heard a low growl then and her memories came flooding back and she let out a sob. "Viktor, your pet is crying."

Viktor came into view and smiled at her. "I'm glad you are awake pet. I thought you were going to sleep to long and ruin my fun."

Carrie Beth met his vision and never broke away. "I hate you," she said angrily.

"But you will love me, you won't have a choice."

"I love one person and he is not and never will be you."

"So dramatic pet. Do you plan to give me some monologue about how Dean Winchester has your heart? Please spare me."

Simon walked over towards the couple and glared at Carrie Beth. "Viktor the sun will rise soon, you need to begin to the transformation."

"I'm not in a rush Simon. She's not going anywhere."

Carrie Beth started laughing then, a crazy maniacal laugh that drew the attention of every vampire in the barn. "What the hell is wrong with her?" one of them asked.

"You… are… so… fucking… funny… Viktor," she said gasping for air in between words and laughter.

"Oh pet, and why is that?"

She grew serious suddenly. "If you want to keep me you better get to turning me."

"I'm not in a hurry pet. I want to take my time with you. Break you and make you mine."

"Dean is coming for me Viktor and if you change me now he might kill you quickly."

Now it was Viktor that began to laugh. He was soon joined by everyone in the barn. Viktor sauntered to a darkened area of the barn and turned on a lantern Carrie Beth fought against her restraints as she realized why he was laughing. "He's coming for you alright. Did you think we would just leave him in your little love nest Carrie Beth? He's a Winchester. He's probably the only thing we really have to fear and he was in such a blind rage because you passed out he was easy to take."

Carrie Beth struggled against her restraints causing Viktor and Simon to laugh at her. "You can't break free pet."

Carrie Beth didn't listen and continued to struggle until her wrists were bleeding catching the attention of the young vampires in the barn. "Don't even think about it," Viktor growled as the younglings began to move towards Carrie Beth.

He and Simon turned their attention to the younglings and away from Carrie Beth. She watched them corral the younglings and push them outside into the dark. She stopped struggling against the restraints and moved towards Dean. "Dean?" she said softly. "Dean baby…" she said with a sob.

She watched him silently and prayed that he was ok. He seemed to be breathing but he had a deep gash on the side of his head and he hadn't moved which made her nurses intuition nervous. She leaned her head back against the post she was tied too and gritted her teeth. How were they going to get out of this mess?

"Carrie Beth?" came a whisper from the darkness.

"Who's there?" she said quickly trying not to sound frightened.

Castiel stepped out of the dark and moved closer to her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Just fucking peachy Cas, I'm tied to a barn post and the love of my life is bleeding to death. How the hell do you think I am?"

Castiel stared at her. "Was that sarcasm? I still struggle with those references."

"Cas untie me and let's get the hell out of here."

"You are starting to sound like Dean."

She couldn't help but smile. "I take that as a compliment."

Once her hands were free she crawled towards Dean and checked his pulse. His heart was slow but steady and his breathing was normal. "I wish I had a pen light."

"What's that?" Cas asked.

"I could use it to check his pupils."

Cas stared at her. "I don't understand that reference."

She sighed in exasperation. "Just help me get him up. Cas can you apparate us out of here?"

"Dean doesn't like to be apparated. He says it constipates him."

"I'll give him a stool softener, but we have got to get the hell out of here."

"Why can't we just ride in the Impala?"

Carrie Beth stopped her assessment of Dean and snapped her head back to stare at Cas. "Why is the Impala here?"

"Because Sam drove it."

"Sam? Where the hell is Sam? Cas you aren't making any sense!"

Cas was cut off from speaking by the sound of growling and a chainsaw from outside the barn doors. "We have to get him out of here!" she screamed at Cas.

She untied Dean's wrists from the barn post and tried to pull him up but without Cas's help it was pointless. The chainsaw was growing closer and the sound was terrifying but she had to protect Dean. She turned off the lantern and shifted Dean's body away from the barn door and hunched over him in what she hoped was a protective stance.

The barn door creaked open and she prepared herself to protect Dean from what she was assumed was a chainsaw wielding vampire. "Dean? Carrie Beth?"

"Thank goodness Sam!" she yelled and turned the lantern back on. "You've got to help me! We have got to get Dean out of here now!"

Sam leaned over Dean and started to lift him up. "Wait, were you… protecting Dean?"

"Sam! Is that really important right now?"

Sam grinned at her before hoisting Dean over his shoulder and toting him out of the barn. "Cas help Carrie Beth her wrists are bleeding."

Cas waved his hand over her wrists and they were instantly healed. She grimaced and glared at him. "I went to school to learn how to take care of people with injuries and you just wave your hand and make it all better."

"I don't understand why you are angry."

"Let's just go before Viktor and Simon come back!"

Cas helped Carrie Beth out of the barn and to the Impala. She climbed into the back seat and cradled Dean's head in her lap. "Are we going back to the bunker Sam?"

"Yeah, I don't think your wedding night can be continued do you?"

"I just want to get someplace safe away from Viktor and Simon," she said stroking Dean's face gently.

"Carrie Beth?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"They aren't going to bother you anymore."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean's head felt like someone had back over him with a truck. He opened his eyes slowly and grimaced at the small amount of light that was shining in the room. He reached a hand up towards his head and felt the bandage that was wrapped there and he could smell antiseptic and blood. He recognized his room at the bunker as his vision adjusted. How did he get here? Where was Carrie Beth?

He tried to sit up but his head started spinning and he had to lay back down to keep from vomiting. He swallowed hard and tried to think. The last thing he remembered was Carrie Beth and he at the hotel and… his eyes flew open… Viktor and Simon! He sat up quickly and fought the spinning. He stood and gripped the foot board of the bed to steady himself. "Sam…" he croaked out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Sam!" this time it came out louder.

"Dean?" came a voice from behind him.

He whirled around to find Carrie Beth stretched out on the bed. She looked startled like he had woken her up. "Dean, honey, lay back down. You have a concussion and you don't need to be up moving around yet."

"Carrie Beth," he whispered. "Are you… are you ok?"

"Dean, honey, lay back down. I'm fine."

Dean collapsed onto the bed and gathered her into his arms. He held her tightly and she realized after a moment he was crying. "Dean? Dean, baby, its ok. We are ok."

She began to rub the back of his head and just held him while he sobbed against her shoulder. The door to the room opened slowly and Sam poked his head inside. "Carrie Beth? Is everything ok? I thought I heard Dean calling."

Carrie Beth nodded catching his eye and Sam acknowledged her before closing the door gently behind him. Dean wouldn't let her go even when she tried to push back from him. So after several minutes she gave up and fell asleep against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next time Dean opened his eyes the adjustment was easier. He pushed up from the bed slowly and tried to discern fiction from reality. He knew he was back in the bunker and he knew that Viktor and Simon had found them on their wedding night. He remembered Carrie Beth being taken and he thought he remembered waking up next to her in this bed, but he wasn't sure if that was real or just a dream. She wasn't in the room now and that made him concerned.

He stood slowly and took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He edged the door open and stepped out into the cool hallway of the bunker. He was leaning against the wall for support and moving slowly down the hall when he heard footsteps coming his way. Sam rounded the corner carrying a tray with a sandwich and fruit and almost ran slap into Dean. "Dean! Why are you out of bed? You took a nasty blow to the head dude and you need to rest."

"Where is she?" Dean said slowly.

Sam eyed him for a moment before he spoke. "You've got it bad, you know that right."

"Where is she?" Dean said more forcefully.

Sam laughed. "Carrie Beth!" he yelled loudly. "Dean's out of bed!"

A roar of anger came from down the hallway and Dean heard hurried footsteps racing towards them. "Dean Matthew Winchester you get your ass back in that bed right now!"

He grinned at her and shut his eyes against the tears that immediately creased them. "You're ok," he said softly. "You are ok!"

"Dean, honey, do you remember anything?" Carrie Beth asked him walking towards him slowly.

"Bits and pieces. How long have I been out?"

Carrie Beth glanced up at Sam before she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. "It's been over a week," she said slowly. "If you hadn't woken up several times already we would have been taking you to a hospital."

Dean's expression was obvious confusion. "A week? Really? It can't have been a week. We just got married… had a wedding night… Viktor… Simon…"

"Let's go sit at the table with the others. We can talk about what happened and help fill in the blanks," Sam suggested.

"Only if he feels strong enough," Carrie Beth said watching Dean's eyes. "Do you feel up to it?"

"Good Lord Carrie Beth quit coddling the boy! He's a grown man and he has had much worse scrapes than that little bump on his head," Dean recognized Bobby's voice and grinned.

"He's right," Dean said winking at Carrie Beth. "I'll have to tell you about the time a folk healer gave me a new heart."

"Bunch of damn idjits if you ask me," Bobby muttered as he walked away from the trio.

"You need me to help?" Sam asked.

"I've got him Sam. Go on ahead and we'll be there in a minute."

Dean waited until Sam had disappeared before he kissed Carrie Beth gently. "When I woke up you weren't there and I couldn't tell what was real and what was fantasy. I'm so grateful that you are ok."

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and looped her arm around his waist. "Everyone is ok. I love you Dean, you gave me quite a scare."

"I know how to keep that from happening, at least where monsters are concerned," Dean said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"So you've made your decision?"

"I think so, but I want to talk it over with everyone first," he sighed and kissed her head again. "I love you Carrie Beth and I am grateful for you."

Carrie Beth and Dean walked slowly into the main room of the bunker and were met with the sight of Castiel, Sam, Bobby, and Ellen gathered around the large wooden table. The tray of food that Sam held earlier was sitting to the side basically forgotten. Dean wasn't hungry and that was kind of surprising considering he hadn't eaten in a week. Carrie Beth guided him slowly to the table and helped him have a seat next to Sam.

She took the seat directly across from him and held his hand over the table. "Where do you want to start?" she asked.

"Wedding night," he said softly. "We… we were at the hotel…"

"And we don't need a lot of details there," Sam said interrupting Dean's train of thought.

"Pervert," Dean said with a chuckle, "I wasn't going to give details. The last thing I remember was Viktor and Simon getting into our room. We didn't have our phones and I asked out loud for Cas to help."

Carrie Beth nodded. "I volunteered to go with them thinking that they would leave you alone. I made you promise to rescue me before they turned… turned me into one of them."

"They took you to a barn about three hours from the hotel," Sam said. "Cas heard you ask for help but we couldn't track you. We ended up going to the hotel and the Impala was still there… it… it was a massacre. They didn't leave anyone alive."

"How did you find us?" Dean asked.

"Bobby," Sam said. "He and Ellen came with us, not sure if they could be any help."

"But we couldn't just sit here and rot," Ellen said. "We were there even if it was just for moral support."

"Bobby tracked the van that Viktor and Simon had used. There was a lot of blood in your room and we weren't sure what we were going to find, but we barreled ahead."

"The van was old and it had a pretty bad oil leak, that was how I tracked you. I followed the smears down the road and sniffed out the scent when their weren't any tracks."

"Bobby can be as good as any hunting dog. His nose knows," Dean said to Carrie Beth.

She smiled and patted his hand before nodding at Sam to continue. "When we found the barn it was still a couple hours before sunrise. I wasn't sure what was going to be in the barn but Cas managed to get a peek and I knew you were both alive at least. Bobby and Ellen were ready to create a diversion but they didn't have too, Viktor and Simon came out with the younglings on their own."

"I… I cut my wrists, on the restraints," Carrie Beth said. "I was struggling to break free to… to get to you. I had to make sure you were alive. In the process I cut my wrists and it drove the younglings crazy. Viktor, he and Simon had to push them out of the barn to keep them from tearing into me."

Dean gripped her hand and flipped it over to see her wrist. "It's fine," she said. "Cas healed it."

"I had a chainsaw and the machete from the trunk of the Impala and since they were distracted I went to town," Sam said.

"He was amazing Dean," Bobby said. "The sum bitch never hesitated! He just kept swinging!"

"Cas was in the barn with us while Sam was… swinging. He helped me get you up but when I heard the chainsaw I wasn't sure what was happening so I shielded you and prayed for the best."

"She protected you Dean. When I came in the barn she was covering you and prepared to fight. It was pretty amazing."

"So they're gone?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"All of them?"

Sam nodded again.

"Damnit Sam, you couldn't have saved one of them for me! I mean come on, did you have to take them all out?"

"Dean you have been in a coma for a week! When did you expect to wake up and deal with them huh?"

Dean shrugged. "I just need closure and killing Viktor would have been excellent closure."

"You have closure right here Dean," Carrie Beth said rubbing his palm gently. "We are here and we are safe and that's all that matters."

Dean nodded. "It will have to be enough. At least until the world is empty of monsters."

Cas perked up at that statement. "So you have decided to go through with everything then?"

Dean nodded in his general direction. "We started trying on our wedding night, but we… um got interrupted."

"Agh, Dean… shut up!" Sam yelled.

"You didn't tell him all of it," Ellen said stoically. "Are you going to keep that part from him?"

"What?" Dean asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

Sam traded a look with Cas and then with Carrie Beth. "I think it will come best from you," he said.

Carrie Beth sighed. "Viktor and Simon didn't find us by chance. They weren't even near us but they… had some guidance on our location."

"Who?" Dean growled out.

"Calm down Dean," Cas said from the end of the table.

"Who?" Dean said louder and in Cas's direction.

"Naomi," Carrie Beth said. "She went to Viktor and Simon once she found out Cas had shown you an alternate timeline. She told them where to find us and that their existence depended on killing us both."

Dean's face was flat when he spoke. "Where is she?"

"Imprisoned," Cas said matter of factly. "She is being dealt with and cannot harm you anymore."

Cas watched Dean for a moment before he spoke again. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely Dean and Naomi was corrupted by the power she wielded over humans. She knew that when you saw the alternate time line you would make the decision that would send time back and change everything she had worked for."

Dean shook his head and sighed. "Well I guess that leaves one thing left to do then."

Carrie Beth giggled and the others looked bewildered. "What? What's left to do?" Sam asked.

Dean smirked. "Me and my baby need to make a baby," he said calmly. "We'll try to be quiet but this one… she's kind of a wild cat."

Sam groaned and Ellen and Bobby shot daggers at Dean with their eyes, but all Dean could do was laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Family Ties

Life went on after all the drama with Viktor and Simon. It was kind of strange actually. Dean and Sam were constantly looking for jobs, Bobby and Ellen went back to wherever they came from and Castiel popped in and out as he pleased. Carrie Beth Winchester was left on her own a lot of the time.

Dean found her a car in a junkyard and fixed it up so that she could travel back and forth to the market or the library. She read a lot. She checked out cook books and tried new recipes and the best ones she made again for her boys when they came home.

She prayed every time Dean left the bunker that he would come back home safely. She patched them up when they came back bruised and bloodied and on more than one occasion she had to ask Cas for help when the injury was beyond her skill as a nurse.

At first living with the brothers had been awkward, but it got easier with time. Dean was her husband and Sam was like their giant child. They were their own weird little family and most of the time it was satisfying.

Dean would make love to her every night and it was always amazing. He was gentle sometimes and rough others. His love making often depended on what hell he had been through when he was away from her and some nights after they were both lustfully satisfied she would lay there with this head pressed into her chest and just hold him.

They had been married six months when Cas first asked the question. "Why aren't you pregnant yet?"

They had been sitting around the table eating a salmon dish that she had perfected when Cas had popped in out of the blue. "Well hello to you to Cas," Dean said dryly.

"This is not time for pleasantries Dean. Are you preventing the pregnancy? I know you are consummating the relationship often enough."

Carrie Beth glared at him. "It is none of your business what we are doing Castiel."

She pushed back from the table and stormed off to the kitchen plate in hand. Dean leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You had to come in and ask that didn't you jackass."

"It has been six months Dean! She should be well with child by now! What is the problem?"

"You tell me Cas?" Dean asked. "Aren't babies a gift from God? What's the problem on your end because I promise you we are meeting our end of the bargain?"

"And with that I am leaving," Sam said as he pushed away from the table.

He took his plate to the kitchen and was shocked to find Carrie Beth curled up against a wall crying. He started to turn away and leave, incredibly uncomfortable with a crying female especially one that was his sister-in-law, but he couldn't just walk away. He set his plate on the counter near the sink before she scooted down on the floor next to her. "Carrie Beth?"

"I'm sorry Sam… you don't have to try and comfort me or anything. It's just… it's just… hell I don't know what it is to be honest."

"Cas is a dick sometimes. He doesn't understand what he said was wrong and you don't have to forgive him for that or accept that he is that way. You can be upset."

"It's just… he hit the nail on the head. I know you don't want to hear about your brother and me, but I'm starting to think something is wrong with me… or him."

Sam turned a shade of red at her statement. "I really don't want to hear about this Carrie Beth."

"I know but I can't talk to Dean about it because it will piss him off and Cas won't understand. You are the only other option I have unless you want me talking to the half deaf librarian in town or the bag boy at the market."

Sam frowned. "I see. You do have limited options." He took a deep breath. "Ok, tell me… how you feel."

She began crying softly again. "We try every night Sam. Every night that I'm not on…" she paused and closed her eyes tightly before she continued. "Every night that I'm not on my… you know."

He nodded, he was very aware of that particular time of the month from living with Jessica.

"It's been six months and with all of that trying you would think we would have been pregnant months ago. It's not like he doesn't finish or that we are taking any precautions to prevent it from happening."

"And that's all I can listen to Carrie Beth. I'm sorry but thinking about you and Dean… finishing is just pushing it a little for me. You might be safer talking to the librarian."

She giggled. "You aren't a virgin are you Sam?"

"Far from it, but until all of this… we never even thought about kids. My relationships after Jessica have been quick hook ups to take the edge off and a semi-long term adventure with a demon named Ruby."

She stared at him quizzically. "Don't ask," he said. "I think you need to relax and it will happen. You two are the one true pairing remember, this is your destiny and for once we aren't trying to stop what has been foretold."

"Thanks Sam," she said as she stood and wrapped him in a hug.

Dean watched them from the doorway and smiled. He was glad that Carrie Beth and Sam seemed to get along as well as they did because he couldn't chose between the two of them. "Pack a bag Carrie Beth," he said from the doorway. "We are going to take a little trip just the two of us."

She glanced around Sam. "Why?"

"We didn't exactly get to have the wedding night I had imagined for us and I think I should get a do-over."

She beamed at him. "I think that sounds like a grand idea."

XXXXXXXXXX

The cabin was off the beaten path and very rustic on the outside. "If this thing has an outhouse we aren't staying just so you know Dean Winchester."

He chuckled and in the darkness she could just make out the curve of the dimple in his cheek. "I assure you it has all the modern conveniences."

"Who does it belong too?"

"Jody Mills. She's a local sheriff."

"A female sheriff with a hunting cabin, I would love to meet her."

"Maybe tomorrow we can drive into town and have breakfast with her or something. That is if you aren't too tired from our nighttime activities."

She giggled as he parked the car. "Stay put while I get the door opened and the lights turned on ok."

She nodded and watched his backside in the glow of the headlights of the Impala. He really was a gorgeous man and he belonged to her. It was almost sickening that she dampened at the sight of him bending over to retrieve the key from a potted plant. He was amazing. He wasn't what she had ever imagined herself with but he was exactly what she needed.

Once he had the door open and the lights on he came back to the car and opened her door. "Mrs. Winchester," he said with a grin, "you honeymoon awaits."

He watched her walk towards the cabin as he turned off the headlights and grabbed their bags. "I am one lucky son of a bitch," he said as he watched her hips sway.

His other brain twitched at the thought of making love to her all night long. "This is the night," he said out loud before he followed her into the cabin.

The cabin wasn't grand but it was beautiful in its simplicity. She heard Dean close and lock the door behind her but she didn't turn around. There were family pictures of a couple and a young boy and a woman and two girls on a nearby table. "That's Jody," he said from behind her.

"The others?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. I want this to be about us right now," he whispered in her ear.

His hands softly caressed her body running from her shoulders down her arms until they rested on her hips. He began to kiss a trail from her ear to her neck and along the exposed area of skin near her collar. She rubbed her backside against him and he growled softly.

She tried to turn in his arms but he stopped her and kept her facing away from him. She turned her head and he captured her lips for a searing kiss that left her breathless and wet. She felt him undo the button on her jeans and lower the zipper and she moaned against his mouth when his fingers slipped beneath the band of her panties. He moved his thumb over the sensitive nub that had started to grow and she cried out when he slipped first one, then two fingers inside of her core.

His mouth never left hers as he continued to piston his fingers in and out of her soft folds, mimicking the motions with his tongue in her mouth. He grinned against her mouth when she began to buck her hips against his hand. It didn't take long before she was tightening around his fingers and panting with her orgasm. He kept his fingers in place against the sensitive nub until she relaxed against him and he laughed when she tried to keep him from removing them. "That is just the beginning my love," he said wiping his hand on his jeans.

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom where he began his kissing assault again, but this time she took control. She grabbed the hem of his gray t-shirt and pulled it over his head before she started kissing his chest and up his neck and chin. She flicked her tongue over the hardened buds of his nipples and he groaned at her ministrations. She circled him and ran her hands over his ass and used her nails to scrape down his back causing him to moan in pleasure.

She moved back in front of him and undid his jeans pushing them down to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and socks and stepped out of the jeans before he pushed her back on the bed and covered her with his body. He kissed her passionately and nipped her bottom lip. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and he helped her pull it over her head and tossed it onto the floor along with his jeans. He pulled the satin material of her bra away from her breast and ran his tongue around the pink nipple causing it to harden. She drew in a breath as his mouth enveloped her nipple and suckled. She arched her back trying to draw his mouth further onto her breast and he chuckled before blowing a cool stream of air across her nipple. He swiftly undid the clasp that held her bra in place and tossed it over his head.

He took his time with her breasts then moving back and forth between them to suckle and kiss. She bucked her hips beneath him but he kept the pressure from the place she desired for him to touch. She finally positioned him at an angle to flip him over and allow her to take control. She stood next to the bed and slipped off her jeans and panties. She pulled her hair down and his eyes were suddenly full of lust.

She grabbed the waist band of his boxers and pulled downward allowing his erection to spring forward. She pulled his boxers down his legs and tossed them onto the floor before taking the head of his erection into her mouth. He allowed her to suckle once or twice before he pulled back from her. She stared at him in confusion. "I thought you…"

"I do," he said quickly, "and maybe later, but I don't want to waste the chance."

She smiled at him softly and crawled up his body in order to plant a kiss on his lips. "We are making a baby tonight," he said softly and kissed her again, pushing her hair from her face in the process.

He helped her line her opening up with him and groaned as she lowered herself onto his member. She took each inch in slowly and when he was finally completely sheathed inside of her she threw her head back and moaned. They began to move together then, she rising above him and taking him in and out and him thrusting to meet her with each motion. Her orgasm was first and he relished in the feel of her squeezing around him. He took her distraction as the opportunity to change their positions so that he was once again on top and in control.

He wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they continued their movements. He suddenly began thrusting with fervor and in a few minutes he was moaning her name as he filled her with his seed. She kept her legs wrapped tightly around him as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you Dean," she said softly.

"And I love you Carrie Beth," he said before kissing her.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the sun broke through the lacey curtains that covered the windows in the bedroom Carrie Beth and Dean were already awake. They had made love all night long making sure that each time he orgasmed he was deep inside of her. "It's morning," he said rubbing her back gently while he planted kisses on her face and neck.

"I don't want it to be," she said returning his kisses with enthusiasm.

"I'll call Jody and see about meeting her for breakfast if you want," he said slipping his fingers in-between her legs. "Or we can stay here."

He began to thrust his fingers in and out of her and it only took a moment before he was thrusting his hardness into her core. She moved her hips in unison with him while she spoke in short simple sentences. "Breakfast. Sounds. Good."

He felt his balls tighten at the same time her walls pressed around him and he filled her once again. He collapsed on top of her and grinned. "Shower first," she said. "Then call Jody and see about meeting her for breakfast."

"Yes ma'am," he said kissing her again.

He rolled off of her and headed towards the bathroom. She lay still for several minutes listening to him empty his bladder and start the water. "Come on and get in," he said. "I'll call Jody and join you in a minute."

She nodded and was actually grateful for the moment of seclusion. She emptied her own bladder and grimaced at the tenderness she felt in between her legs. The shower was hot and the water soothed her aching muscles. She had time to wash her hair and her body before Dean joined her. "Jody said to meet her at the café at eight so we have a little time."

He kissed her shoulders and stepped under the shower spray himself. She couldn't help but touch him and she used the wash rag to clean him, paying special attention to his growing erection. He kissed her softly. "Shower sex is too complicated," he said with a chuckle. "Not to mention I'm sure you are sore because I sure as hell am."

She turned a bright shade of red and couldn't meet his eyes. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. When they were eye to eye he smiled showing her that delectable dimple. "Why are you suddenly embarrassed?"

Her eyes were filled with lust. "I… I don't…"

"Carrie Beth," he said with a warning tone.

"I can't get enough of you!" she blurted out. "But I am so tender I don't think I can… have sex right now and that kind of depresses me."

Dean stared at her for a moment before he died out laughing. She blushed again and tried to turn away from him but he wouldn't let her. "Baby I knew you would be sore this morning! I'm glad you can be honest with me, it is refreshing. I don't expect anything but your company today… and the occasional kiss." He kissed her gently with that statement. "Now let's get dried off and head to town. I really think you will like Jody."

When they were back in the Impala and on the road Dean checked in with Sam to make sure things were okay. "I don't know why you do that Dean. Sam would call you if there was a problem."

He glanced at her. "What do you mean by that?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You are always checking up on him, but he is a very capable hunter. He doesn't need you to remind him of his duties every time you leave."

The muscle in Dean's cheek clenched but she ignored it and pressed her luck. "Sam is an adult, he's not your kid brother anymore."

Dean suddenly slammed on the Impalas brakes and pulled over to the side of the road. He put the car in park and turned to face her. "You have not been a part of our lives long enough to tell me anything about Sam Carrie Beth. He is my responsibility, mine! I have to protect him, it's my duty. When it comes to my relationship with Sam I don't need or want your opinion."

He turned away from her, put the car in drive and pulled out onto the highway spinning rocks as he went. They didn't speak again until they pulled up in front of the café. "I'm sorry," Dean muttered. "Sam is special and I know our relationship is dependent and fucked up, but we don't know how to function any other way. I'm still trying to figure out how we have been married for six months and you haven't picked up and run off."

Carrie Beth looked at him horrified. "I would never leave Dean! Don't ever think that I would leave especially over your relationship with Sam. Now Cas, we can kick him to the curb he really is a dick with wings."

Dean couldn't' help but grin. "The point is that Sam and I have only had each other for so long now that we can't function without each other. Once we make the prophecy truth though I'm sure that will change. The other timeline that Cas showed me, it wasn't like now."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Oh hell no, we aren't ending our first fight with a kiss on the cheek!"

He pulled her across the seat and basically into his lap while he kissed her hungrily. A tapping on the window interrupted their makeup moment however. Dean glanced behind him and opened the car door. "Good morning officer, what can I do for you?"

"Quit making out in front of the diner and get your ass inside for one thing," the dark haired woman said.

Dean chuckled. "We had our first fight. We were making up and you interrupted," he said with a pout.

"I will arrest you," she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Alright, alright," Dean answered turning back to Carrie Beth who had watched the exchange with amusement. "Hungry?"

"Famished," she replied.

She followed him out of the driver's side door and was instantly wrapped in the arms of the dark haired sheriff. "Jody Mills," she said pulling back from the hug to look at Carrie Beth. "I am so happy for you two and I can't wait to see what happens when you change the world."

Carrie Beth didn't know how to respond so she just smiled. "She's selfish," Dean said from behind them, "she has been impacted by monsters too and she's excited because if we really do reset things she'll get her family back."

"Not just me! Claire will get her parents back, Alex will get her family back… there are so many people who have been effected by these things Dean. It's not selfish… at least I don't feel like it is."

Dean grinned. "I'm not saying selfish like it's a bad thing Jody! Hell I get this hot woman for my wife and the family I have always wanted. It's a win for me too."

"Let's have breakfast already," Carrie Beth said quietly. "We are starting to draw attention."

Jody was really wonderful and they were eventually joined by her adopted daughters Claire and Alex. Their meal was interrupted by Dean's phone. "It's Sam," he said to Carrie Beth. "I'll step outside to talk to him."

The other three girls waited until Dean was outside and the diner door closed to gather around Carrie Beth closely. "You are married to Dean," Claire said.

"That sounds like a statement, not a question," Carrie Beth responded.

"I mean is he just amazing?" Alex asked. "He has to be amazing right. A body like that and I'm sure he is talented."

"Alex!" Jody whispered harshly.

Carrie Beth giggled. "He is amazing but I don't kiss and tell. Especially to two teenage girls who are currently ruled by hormones. I promise you both it is so much better if you wait."

Alex pouted and shrunk back in her seat. "So," Carrie Beth said turning to look Claire. "Castiel is really your dad's human form?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's in my dad's meat suit but he's an asshole. The only good thing he ever did was get me to Jody."

"But if Dean and I make the prophecy come true you will both get your parents back right?"

Alex and Claire both nodded and watched Jody closely. "Girls, don't look so sullen. It's ok to want your parents back instead of me. I can't ever replace them and you were both taken so destructively from them… you both need this to happen as much as I do."

Dean came back in the diner as Jody finished her statement, he looked pissed. "What's wrong?" Carrie Beth asked.

"Jody can she stay with you today? I've got something to deal with and I don't want her to get hurt."

Carrie Beth eyed him with concern. "What's going on Dean?"

He ignored her and kept looking at Jody. "Sure," Jody said unsurely. "She can come back to the house and hang out with Alex and Claire this morning. I have to take care of somethings…"

"Great," he said before placing the phone back to his ear and walking outside.

Carrie Beth pushed herself away from the table furiously and stormed out of the diner. Dean was leaning against the trunk of the Impala talking to someone on the phone when she stopped in front of him. He watched her but didn't hang up. "I can be there in a couple hours, if that's not soon enough call Garth he's only an hour away from you."

She glared at him and he smiled at her, but she wasn't falling for the charm. He wasn't going to dump her on some strangers no matter how close they were to him. "Yeah, I'll be on the road in a minute, I've got to take care of… someone first."

He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. He didn't speak, he just stared at her. "Where the hell are you going?" she finally asked breaking the silence.

"Sam called because a local hunter needs help."

"Two hours away is not local Dean."

"It is in the world of hunters. You find who is closest and bring them in to help."

"And what are you helping to hunt huh?"

"Nothing serious, nothing that hurt me."

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you being protective? Or do you just not want to get left with two teenage girls?"

Her mouth tightened into a thin line and before he knew it she had punched him in the shoulder, hard. "Damn Carrie Beth that hurt!"

"How dare you accuse me of being anything other than protective! You are my husband and I don't like you putting your life on the line! I know this is your job but I don't have to like it and if you ever accuse me of not being protective I will withhold sex from you for a week… no a month!"

Dean stared at her and tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't help but laugh at her. He pulled her towards him and began planting kisses on her face until she relaxed. "I'm sorry. I've been an asshole to you twice this morning and it was not deserved." She glared at him but didn't speak. "I'm going to help another hunter with a poltergeist. It's inhabiting a family home and he can't deal with it by himself because it's so strong. It won't hurt me Carrie Beth, but it could potentially hurt the family."

"Was that so hard?" she asked quietly before she kissed his lips softly. "Be careful and call me if you aren't going to be back by tonight."

He opened the car door and pulled her shoulder bag out of the front seat that she always carried. "Those girls are going to probe you for details about me," he said with a smile.

"They already have," she said with a giggle. "Be careful," she said before kissing him again.

He waved as he drove off and she was left standing beside the diner alone. This was different than all the times he had left her at the bunker. She didn't feel like she had been abandoned or anything but she didn't feel as protected as she did when he left her at the bunker. "Let's get you girls back to the house," she heard Jody say behind her.

"Jody I am hardly a girl," she said turning to face her.

"I know," Jody said, "but I think of Dean and Sam as my boys so you are another one of my girls." Jody smiled at her in a motherly fashion. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

She spent three days with Jody and her girls before Dean was finally able to come get her. He called her every day to let her know how things were progressing and he ended up having to get Sam involved too. "This damn thing is attached to more than just an object," he had told her on the second night.

"Just be careful," she had told him more than once.

They ended each conversation with "I love you" and Claire and Alex always looked doe eyed after listening to them talk.

They were outside grilling burgers when Dean pulled up with Sam in the passenger seat. She ran to the car and kissed him passionately causing him to groan in pain. She pulled his shirt up to reveal a bandage and looked at him questioningly. "Three broken ribs," he said with anger, "damn poltergeist caught me off guard and slammed a chair into my side."

She took him by the hand and drug him inside to the bedroom she had been using. She closed the door and locked it before she started pulling his clothes off. "I knew you missed me woman but I didn't realize you would strip me naked the moment you saw me."

"Shut up," she said glaring at him. "I am assessing you to make sure you aren't hurt anywhere else. I told you to be careful!"

He grinned as she pulled off his pants and boxers and his erection sprang forward. She had on the dress she got married in so kissing her and removing her panties hadn't been an issue for him. He laid back on the bed and pulled her on top of him lining up her center with his member. He pushed her skirt up out of the way so he could watch himself enter her. She moaned as he pushed himself inside of her and began to move against him instinctively. "You were so wet for me Carrie Beth," he said as he thrust upward into her tight hole and ignoring the pain from his ribs. "Have you been thinking about me? Have you had to take care of yourself at night thinking about me?"

"Dean," she moaned increasing her pace. "Oh Dean, yes I have missed you."

She paused suddenly and ground her hips against his as she moaned his name in orgasm. He thrust upward once and held the position as she clenched tightly around him. When the throbbing began to subside she began to move quickly again and he joined her in orgasm moments later.

She lay down on top of him, his softening erection still inside of her. "I have missed you," she said against his chest. "I have been worried sick about you, but no I haven't been masturbating since you left. The real thing is so much better and I knew you would come back to me."

He grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Those burgers smelled great," he said hinting that he was hungry.

She sighed. "Well let's get cleaned up and go get you one." Her cheeks suddenly pinked with embarrassment. "I didn't even say hello to Sam!"

Dean began laughing and he was still laughing twenty minutes later when they rejoined the others outside. "Sam I am so sorry!" Carrie Beth said, wrapping him in a hug.

"For?"

"I didn't even speak to you! I am a horrible sister-in-law!"

Sam chuckled. "I didn't even think along those lines Carrie Beth."

Jody eyed them for a moment before she handed Dean a plate. He ate three burgers before he was satisfied and Sam ate four. "So much for left overs," Jody said as they began to clear the mess.

"We have eaten peanut butter and crackers for the last two days," Sam said. "We were starving."

"We'll take care of breakfast in the morning," Dean said putting the plates into the sink where Claire and Alex were washing dishes.

"I'm glad you are staying the night," Jody said with a sincere smile. "It's too late for you boys to be on the road. We already went up to the cabin and got your things."

"Thanks Jody and thanks for taking care of Carrie Beth."

Sam dropped onto the couch and was asleep in a matter of minutes. "Well I guess that's our cue to turn in for the night," Claire said. "Sam snores like a freight train so we won't be able to hear the television with him in here."

They each said good night before heading off to their respective rooms. This time Dean made love slowly to Carrie Beth. Stripping her bear and kissing every inch of her naked body before he sheathed himself tightly inside of her. He kissed her and swallowed her cries of pleasure to keep from disturbing the rest of the house. When they were both satisfied she tucked herself into his side and promptly fell asleep. He lay awake for several more minutes watching her breath and thinking he was the luckiest damn man on the face of the earth.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Quickening

The trip back to the bunker had been uneventful and for that Carrie Beth was grateful. They had easily fallen back into a routine of her cooking for them while they scoured the internet and newspapers for jobs. "Hey Dean," Sam called from the table. "So get this, there have been seven unexplained deaths in this little town in Georgia over the last year."

"Doesn't mean it's our kind of thing," he said playing a strand of Carrie Beth's hair while she read a book next to him.

"The last two victims were found with their hearts missing and both appeared to have been mauled by a wild animal."

"Could have been a bear," he said in response.

"I don't think there are bears in that part of Georgia."

"Are you saying you want to go? Go to Georgia?"

Carrie Beth looked up from her book. "Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Please go to Georgia with Sam."

He stopped playing with her hair and turned to face her more directly. "Why?"

"Because you are driving me bat shit crazy!"

Sam laughed. "You have been a little overprotective of her lately Dean."

"That's my job!"

"No, your job is to hunt monsters. It sounds like there is one in Georgia so go… please."

"You'll be ok?"

"Dean, honey, I love you, but I haven't had any time to myself in over a month! I need some alone time!"

"Ok, ok, I get when I'm not wanted. Load up Sam. We are heading to Georgia."

Carrie Beth watched them leave and when she couldn't see the taillights of the Impala anymore she bolted back into the bunker. She went straight to the bathroom and pulled out the box she had bought at the market yesterday. She opened the box and read the insert. Deciding she was too nervous to pee on the stick directly she grabbed a disposable plastic cup and peed in it before dipping the end of the stick inside. She covered the end of the stick with the plastic tip and waited. She paced back and forth outside of the bathroom and when just over two minutes had passed she edged the bathroom door open. She grabbed the plastic stick and stared at the two bright pink lines. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she wasn't ready to believe it just yet. She rinsed the cup out and peed in it again repeating the same steps with the second stick in the box. After two minutes the results were the same, two bright pink lines. She started to cry. She was finally pregnant.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well Mrs. Winchester let's take a look with the ultrasound and see if we can get an idea of how far along you are," the young lady in pink scrubs said with a smile. "Are you sure you want to do this without your husband?"

Carrie Beth nodded. "He's out of town and I want to surprise him when he comes back."

The young lady smiled before tucking a towel in along Carrie Beth's pant line. Dean had taken her back to her apartment after Viktor and Simon had been taken care of and she was able to retrieve all of her belongings so she was no longer stuck with three outfits to choose from. The young lady rubbed a little cold gel onto Carrie Beth's stomach and in a matter of moments she was staring at the profile of her baby. "Everything looks good," the girl said with a grin. "I'll print you some pictures and then you'll be ready to see Dr. Vandevere."

Dr. Vandevere was a local doctor who still attended home births. "Well Mrs. Winchester it looks like you have a healthy pregnancy so far and I estimate your due date to be just after the first of next year. We might just have a New Year's baby if you play your cards right. Do you want to birth at home or in the hospital?"

She thought about what Cas had said about not needing any assistance for the birth but she didn't share the information with the doctor. "My husband Dean and I have yet to discuss how we want to birth."

"That's fine," he said, "do your research and we'll talk about it at each appointment. I look forward to meeting your husband next time."

Carrie Beth paid the receptionist at the front and explained that she would be a cash only client. She gathered her bag filled with prenatal vitamins and the pictures of their baby and drove back to the bunker. The Impala was parked out front and she teared up knowing how Dean would respond to her news.

She opened the door to the bunker to hear Dean yelling at Cas. "She would have told me before we left! Hell Cas she wouldn't have let me leave if she had already known!"

"Dean the prophecy is being fulfilled whether you believe it or not. Carrie Beth is pregnant."

"Castiel to be an angel of the lord you are such an asshole!" Carrie Beth yelled from the top of the stairs. "It is not your place nor your business to tell Dean anything! What gives you the right huh?"

Cas grimaced at her words and Dean glared at Cas first and then her. "Carrie Beth do you have something to tell me?" he asked angrily.

"I made a cherry pie," she said happily. "I grabbed some vanilla ice-cream while I was out."

She made her way down the stairs into the large room below and grinned as she placed a quick kiss on Dean's mouth. "Want to join me in the kitchen?" she asked.

He stared at her and glanced back at Cas. "You made me a pie?" he said with a smile.

"I know it's your favorite," she said grinning back at him.

"Sam and Cas can join us in a minute. I want some time with just you and me," she said taking him by the hand.

"It's funny a week ago you couldn't wait to get rid of me," he said grumpily.

"And now I can't wait to serve you a piece of pie ala mode."

She cut him a piece of warm cherry pie and scooped a bit of vanilla ice cream on top. She sat it down in front of him and fixed him a glass of milk before she sat down. "Welcome home Dean," she said with a smile. "I missed you."

He watched her carefully. "What's going on? This feels like an episode of some stupid family comedy or something."

"Nothing's wrong Dean."

He looked at the pie and watched the ice cream slowly melt around the edge. He heard her rustling around in front of him and looked back up to see her holding some black and white pictures in her hand. She laid them on the table in front of him and pulled a bottle of pills out of a sack at her feet. He stared at the weird looking photos, but wasn't sure what he was looking at, they looked like some weird night shots. "Read the top of the picture," she said noting his confusion.

He read the lines typed at the top. C. B. Winchester DOB 09/20/1983 EDD 12/24/2017 Dr. P Vandevere. "What does EDD stand for?"

"Estimated date of delivery," she said softly.

His eyes flew to hers. "This is… these are… these…" he couldn't make a complete sentence.

"These are ultrasound pictures of our baby," she said and he jumped up from the table and pulled her into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked pushing back from her.

"I didn't know until you were gone and I wanted to surprise you when you got back," she said. "I hate that Cas ruined the surprise."

"When he told me… I mean… we got back and you weren't here and then he popped in and said… and I didn't believe… I knew you would have told me."

He wrapped her in a hug again. "We are having a baby, the prophecy is coming true." He suddenly felt heavy and sad. "The prophecy is coming true," he said again.

"And it is going to be alright," she said to him with a sigh. "Everything is going to be alright."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean tried to enjoy Carrie Beth's pregnancy. He tried to remember that the end was going to justify the means and that he was not going to lose where when this as all said and done. Each month as her belly grew and her hormones changed Dean focused on her and tried to find the pleasure in each moment but as the time for delivery was growing closer it became more and more difficult.

The ultrasound tech had been unable to tell them the sex of the baby and of course neither of them were surprised. The pregnancy had been stone cold normal with no nausea or weird cravings. She didn't even have any swelling and for all of that they both were grateful. Each night when they went to bed he would cuddle up to her back and rub her ever enlarging abdomen. He had nearly jumped out of bed the first time the baby had kicked his hand causing her to fall into a fit of giggles. "Oh you think that's funny do you now," he said basically pouncing on her in the bed.

He had tickled her until she conceded defeat and then they had made love. One thing Dean could say for sex during pregnancy, it was amazing and Carrie Beth was insatiable. She had drifted off soon after and Dean gently placed his hand back on her belly. He felt the baby move and kick against his hand and he couldn't help but grin. His grin turned to despair quickly though when he realized he would never get to see this child grow.

He left their bed after that thought and went to the library in the bunker. He wasn't shocked to find Bobby there waiting for him. "How long have you been here?"

"I just showed up. Ezekiel came to me and said you were having doubts."

Dean sighed and drug a hand down his face. "What's going on in your head Dean?"

"This is happening so fast," Dean said. "Carrie Beth is already seven months along and when she delivers it's all over."

"But it will begin again," Bobby said. "We'll start over. You'll get your parents back, I'll get my wife back… wait…"

"What?"

"If it all reverts back to the way it was before the atrocities were released how will Carrie Beth be born? I'll be married to… and Ellen will be… how will we…."

"Damn it Cas!" Dean yelled and Cas appeared.

"Hello Dean."

"I found the catch asshole!"

"What? I don't understand that reference."

"How will Carrie Beth be born if everything reverts back to the way it should have been without the atrocities huh? Bobby and Ellen will never be together and she won't exist! I can't do this without her Cas… she's the whole reason I agreed in the first place."

Dean had leaned forward on his hands and was trying to figure out how he could change what was happening. "Dean…" Cas said, but he couldn't continue and appeared to be hunting for the right words. "She will exist… Bobby and Ellen will be together."

"At what sacrifice?" Bobby asked.

Cas tightened his mouth. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Hell yes Cas! Tell me that this is worth it! Tell me that I made the right decision and am not sacrificing the one true happiness I have!"

"The Harvelle line… it is the sacrifice. Jo will not exist in the new time line at least in the form you knew her."

"And what else?" Dean asked.

"Isn't that enough?" Cas asked.

"There is always more to the sacrifice… it can't be that simple. I hate that Jo won't exist but the life she lead was hell and it will almost be better for her not to have to deal with the shit we put her through," Dean said angrily. "So what's the real catch Cas… what are we really losing?"

Cas frowned. "Your favor will have changed," he said finally.

"Meaning?"

"In this time line you have been God's favored. He has allowed you many opportunities that otherwise would not have happened. You will still be in his favor, but you will not be the favored sons that you have been."

Dean shook his head and started to speak but Bobby interrupted. "Dean you can't change it so just let it go. We'll have to accept what happens in the alternate time line and hope that it is better than the hell we've dealt with in this one."

Dean nodded. "You are right Bobby, we really don't have another choice."

"Choice for what?" Carrie Beth said from the door.

Bobby glanced up and grinned. "Look at you! Honey you are just glowing! Wait till I tell your mother. She is going to hate she missed this moment."

Carrie Beth went to stand next to Dean and he lay his head gently on her abdomen. "I woke up and you were gone. Then I heard you yelling at Cas and I had to see what kind of trouble he was causing now."

"Hey!" Cas yelled.

"She's right Cas, you do cause a lot of trouble," Bobby said laughing.

"Are we having a party and no one invited me?" Sam asked joining the group with a sleepy look on his face.

"Just like high school Sammy," Dean said with a laugh.

"We didn't go to high school jerk."

"Bitch."

"Boys!" Carrie Beth yelled causing Bobby, Sam, and Dean to burst out laughing.

"She is going to be an excellent mother," Bobby said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXX

It was December 23 and Carrie Beth was huge and miserable. She was kicked back in the bunker's library with her feet propped up on an ottoman and a book laid across her belly when Dean found her. "Hello beautiful," he said strolling into the room.

She glanced up with a scowl. "I think you mean hello fat pig."

"Oh no I mean beautiful," he said sitting down on the ottoman at her feet. "You are gorgeous and glowing. You are an enchantress and if you were not already my wife I would do anything in my power to make you mine."

"Okay suck up," she said with a giggle before she tried to lean up for a kiss.

"I'm going to need some help with this Dean," she said and he laughed before he leaned in to kiss her.

He pulled a long black box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I know it's not Christmas but I'm not sure what the next days are going to bring for us so I wanted to go ahead and give this to you now."

"Dean!" she said excitedly. "You shouldn't have! You know it is just going to be wasted after the baby is born."

"Well, I hope that this is something that will stay with you when the time line changes. I hope that you'll always have this with you," he said. "Open it."

She had tears in her eyes as she slipped the bow off of the black box and opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful charm bracelet. "Oh Dean! It's beautiful!"

Dean slipped the bracelet out of the box and fastened it around her wrist. "I picked the charms out myself," he said kissing her knuckles. "This one," he said pointing to a miniature version of the Impala, "is a reminder of my baby."

She laughed. "Because she was your first love."

"Damn straight," he said with a grin. "This one," he said pointing to a star encased in a circle, "is a small anti-possession symbol to protect you from anything while we search for each other in the new timeline."

She teared up as he spoke, but he didn't give into her tears. "This one that looks like a piece of pie represents the night you told me you were pregnant. Then each of our birthstones, a garnet for January and a sapphire for September, represent our past and present. If this makes it through to the new time line we will add a stone for each of our children to represent our future."

"Dean," she said and the tears began to flow.

They shifted positions and he gathered her into his lap holding her close to him. Her belly began to move as the baby shifted between the two of them obviously upset at their close proximity. "Chill kid," Dean said to her stomach before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

The contractions started around ten o'clock in the evening on the 23rd, but she didn't wake Dean up until they were about three minutes apart. "Dean, honey," she said gently before the next contraction hit and she groaned in pain.

"Shit are you in labor?"

All she could do was nod and breathe through the contraction. Dean was up and trying to find his keys when Cas suddenly appeared with Ezekiel at his side. "It won't be long now Dean," Cas said. "All we can do is make her comfortable until the baby is born."

"Cas you idiot we need to go to the hospital!"

"Dean," Carrie Beth moaned. "I don't think we have time."

Suddenly she was standing in a puddle of clear fluid and panting in pain. "Let's start completely over and keep Eve from eating from that damn tree!" she yelled.

Cas looked at Ezekiel and he shook his head. "It won't go that far back Carrie Beth," Ezekiel said softly. "Now let's get you into bed and make you comfortable. Dean fix the pillows behind her to prop her up better. Carrie Beth you will know when it is time to push and I cannot guarantee that you will have time to say goodbye before the timeline resets so it is best to do that now."

Dean pushed her hair back from her forehead and gently kissed her. "I will find you Carrie Beth," he said with determination. "No matter what happens I will find you."

"I love you Dean," she said running a hand down the side of his face.

"I love you too Carrie Beth."

"Oooohhhh…" she moaned out. "I think…. its time… to… push…"

"You can do it baby," Dean said. "You can change our lives."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Continuing

 **January 24, 1979**

"Come on Mary," the man in the mask said, "one more push and that baby boy will be here."

"I can't do this anymore!" the blond woman moaned.

"Come on Mary," a dark haired man said strongly beside her. "Push!"  
"You push John!" She screamed at him. "Damn that Eve! Why did she have to eat from that damn tree?"

"Come on Mary," the man in the green mask said, "one more time."

The blond woman leaned forward and with a yell pushed a seven pound eight ounce baby boy into the world. "Good job Mary," the man in the green mask said. "He's perfect. What's his name?"

The man she called John grinned as he stared at the baby wrapped in the blue blanket before he handed him to Mary. "Dean," Mary said. "This is Dean Matthew Winchester Dr. Vandevere."

 **May 2, 1983**

"You ready to meet your brother Dean?" John asked toting the four year old in through the hospital doors.

"Yes sir," the sweet green eyed boy said with a toothless grin.

John pushed a wooden door open and sat Dean down on the floor. "Hi mommy!" he said excitedly.  
"Hi Dean honey!" Mary said with a smile. "Are you ready to meet your brother Samuel?"

Dean climbed up on the hospital bed next to Mary and grinned at the baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "Hi Sammy! I'm your brother Dean!"

"Look this way Dean," John said before snapping a picture of the three of them.

 **September 20, 1983**

"Congratulations Ellen!" Dr. Vandevere said with a grin. "It's a beautiful baby girl!"

"Mrs. Singer," the nurse said handing her a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

Ellen stared at the precious baby in her arms and teared up. "Do you have a name picked out yet?"

Ellen glanced at Bobby who was propped up with an ice pack on his head. He had not handled the delivery as well as he thought he would. "Don't look at me like that woman, I can't help it that I don't do well with blood."

"I think we'll name her Carrie Beth," Ellen said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Bobby said adjusting the ice pack over his eyes.

 **August 18, 1984**

"Ready Dean?" John asked.

"I guess," the five year old said staring up at the brick building.

"I'll be back to pick you up at 3:30. You are going to have a great time Dean."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so dad."

John smiled at him. "Let's go meet your teacher champ."

 **September 13, 1994**

"Alright Sammy you ready?" Dean asked.

"Dean I don't want to do this! I hate talking in front of people!"

"Sammy your project is great! Mom and Dad are out there watching. Come on you can handle this!"

Sam sighed. "Alright Dean, but quit calling me Sammy okay. It's Sam."

Dean smiled and went to join his parents in the audience.

Sam stepped up on stage and took a deep breath. "My name is Sam Winchester and I am going to tell you about my science project. I tried to prove whether or not ghosts exist."

 **October 31, 1995**

"Hurry up Dad the trick or treaters will be here soon!" Carrie Beth yelled at her father.

"Calm down young'un' I'm moving as fast as I can!" Bobby Singer rounded the corner and stared at his daughter. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a hunter Dad."

"Carrie Beth darling I hate to tell you but hunters wear camouflage and orange vests, not blue jeans and flannel."

"Not that kind of hunter dad! A monster hunter like in the Supernatural books. The kids that read the books will understand who I'm supposed to be."

"Whatever," Bobby said.

Ellen laughed at him from the front porch. "It's a phase Bobby, she'll grow out of it."

 **May 23, 1998**

"Dean did you grab your cap?" Mary yelled from downstairs.

"Yes mom, I've got my cap, gown, tassel, and sash. Chill out already!"

Dean came down the stairs trying to tie his neck tie. "Dad can you help, this one is longer than I am used too."

John chuckled and took the tie off of Dean's neck. He placed it around his own and quickly tied it into the perfect knot before handing it back to Dean.

"Sam are you dressed?" Mary yelled.

"I'm not going!" Sam yelled back.

"Sam Winchester get your butt down here now!" John yelled.

"Chill out Dad. Let me go talk to him," Dean said before he ran back upstairs.

He found Sam sitting on his bed with a comic book in his hand. "You don't want to watch me graduate?" he asked.

Sam didn't answer. "Come on Sammy! This is a big day for me!"

"Don't call me Sammy!"

"Don't call me Sammy," Dean mimicked.

"Jerk!" Sam yelled.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled back and Sam grinned.

"Why don't you want to go?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Because this is the last step before you leave for college Dean. I don't want you to go!"

"I won't be that far. Besides you'll be done with high school before much longer and then we can take over the shops together."

"Maybe," Sam said with a huff.

"Get dressed Sammy. We can't be late."

 **May 21, 2002**

"You ready for this Sam?" Dean asked leaning against the door frame of Sam's bedroom.

"Never been readier for anything in my life," Sam said with a grin.

"Law school? Really?"

Sam nodded. "It's what I want Dean."

"I just thought we would run the shops together and take them nationwide."

"Once I graduate I can help you write up the contracts to make that happen Dean."

"Are you at least going to start at Kansas State?"

"Yes Dean, I'll be there with you starting in August. I have to get my pre-law stuff out of the way first."

"Okay baby brother, okay. I just had a plan for us you know and now you're changing it."

"I'm not changing my plans Dean just yours you jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam laughed. "Let's go."

 **May 22, 2002**

"I'm so proud of you baby," Ellen said with a grin and tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you are old enough to graduate from high school!"

"And have a full ride to Kansas State!" Bobby said with pride.

Carrie Beth grinned at both of them. "The future is so bright I've got to wear shades," she said with a laugh.

"Come here and give us a hug you idjit," Bobby said chuckling.

 **September 10, 2002**

"Excuse me," Carrie Beth said to the guy standing in front of the library book she needed. "Do you mind if I grab that book behind you?"

Dean glanced up at her and was suddenly at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth like he was planning to say something but his brain wouldn't work. "Habla Española?" Carrie Beth asked.

"What?" Dean said suddenly confused.

"So you do speak English."

"Yeah, um, yes. I'm sorry. You wanted a book from behind where I'm standing," he stepped to the side. "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester."

Carrie Beth grabbed the book quickly causing her charm bracelet to jingle. "Hi," she said suddenly shy, "I'm… Carrie Beth… Carrie Beth Singer."

"Carrie Beth Singer… have we met before? You seem awfully familiar."

"I was thinking the same thing about you Dean Winchester, but I think I would remember meeting a guy as good looking as you."

His cheeks turned a slight color of pink. "I think we should work out this mystery over pizza. Can I pick you up tonight at seven?"

It's was Carrie Beth's turn to blush. "Sure, I'll meet you in front of my dorm. I'm in Wiser Hall."

"Can I get your number? Just in case something comes up."

She wrote her cellphone number down on a book mark that she just so happened to have and his hand brushed against her charm bracelet as he took the book mark from her. "Those are different looking charms," he said staring at her bracelet.

"Ha, yeah, I'm not sure what any of them mean. I've always had it you know."

Dean stared at the bracelet before meeting her eyes again. "I'll see you at seven beautiful?"

"I'll be there with bells on," she replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Only you could meet a hottie in the library," Joanna Hamill said to Carrie Beth.

"It's weird though Jo, he's so familiar to me you know. It's kind of like déjà vu but there is more too it," Carrie Beth said from their shared closet.

Carrie Beth finally stepped out of the closet holding wearing a knee length pink skirt with white polka dots and a white flutter sleeved V-neck blouse. "What do you think?"

Jo laughed flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. "You look adorable," she said.

Carrie Beth pouted a moment before she spoke. "I think I look classy," she finally said staring at herself in the mirror.

She slipped on a pair of black strappy heels and grabbed her charm bracelet from the dresser. "I'll see you later," she said to Jo as she left their dorm room.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jo yelled at her and she laughed.

She walked through the front doors of the Wiser Hall to find Dean already parked and leaning against the hood of a black 1967 Chevy Impala. She grinned when she saw him but that feeling of familiarity swept over her again. Dean, noticing she had gotten a little pale, bolted from the hood of his baby and ran to her. "Carrie Beth are you ok?" he said placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"You ever have déjà vu?" she asked bringing a hand to her face and falling eye to eye with her charm bracelet. "Oh my," she said staring at her charm bracelet and the exact miniature version of the Impala that was parked in front of her.

Dean followed her line of sight and was suddenly swept with the same feeling Carrie Beth had noticed since their first meeting. "I guess we were meant to be," he said fingering the Impala charm on her bracelet. "And this one looks like a piece of pie. That is my absolute favorite food on the face of the Earth. What's this one?" he asked holding the devils trap in between his fingers.

"Um…" she blushed. "It's a… an anti-possession symbol."

"A what?" he said with a grin.

"An anti-possession symbol. It's an old wives tale that this figure is capable of preventing someone from becoming possessed by a demon."

"You believe in that stuff?"

Carrie Beth twisted her lips around and couldn't meet his eyes. "I believe it to an extent. I did my senior project on the occult and there is a lot of information out there. I know it sounds crazy."

"My birthstone is a garnet," he said taking her attention back to the charm bracelet. "Where did you get this thing?"

"I've always had it," she said meeting is gaze with difficulty. "I don't ever remember a time when I didn't have it and I've been wearing it for just as long."

Dean shook off the feeling that was developing around his heart and his head. "Let's go grab some pizza and you can tell me more about this occult study."

"Or we could talk about our families," she said with a giggle. "Although either subject might scare you off."

XXXXXXXXX

The pizza place just off campus wasn't crowded since it was a Thursday night. Dean ordered them a thin crust pepperoni and tucked them into a booth near the back of the restaurant. "Are you from Kansas?" he asked.

"Yeah, born and raised. My parents have a salvage yard in Dodge City. Which by the way your car is awesome. The 67 was a great year model and it's easy to find replacement parts because the 69 is so similar."

"Marry me now woman. You are beautiful and you can talk about cars, you are my teenage wet dream come true!"

She giggled. "I learned a lot in the yard. What about you?"

"Kansas born and raised alright. My dad has a line of auto body shops across the state that I'm going to take over when I graduate. My brother, Sam, he's here at state too but he's just passing through on his way to Stanford."

"Stanford? Really, that's awesome. Law I assume?"

"Yeah, I thought we were going to run the business together, but he has other ideas."

"He your only sibling?"

"Yep. Of course I think we were more than enough, we, uh, gave our parents several gray hairs over the years."

"I'm an only child, but I know what you mean. My dad's favorite phrase was to call me an 'idjit' before wrapping me in a hug."

A memory tugged at Dean that he couldn't quite get ahold of at the mention of the word idjit, but he pushed it away. "What's you plan for school?"

"I'm doing my pre-reqs for nursing school right now. I'll start the full program in the fall."

"Hmmm, sexy nurse, this just gets better by the minute."

Carrie Beth blushed at that statement. "I like to make you blush," Dean said with a smirk that revealed a dimple and a memory that Carrie Beth couldn't quite get a hold of in her mind.

"Dean!" a tall gangly boy with shaggy brown hair was making his way toward their table with a cute blond girl behind him.

"Sam!" Dean slipped out of booth and wrapped his brother in a hug. "Jessica," he said to the blond before wrapping her in a hug. "I still think you are way out of my brother's league."

"Dean," Sam said motioning towards Carrie Beth.

"Oh, this is Carrie Beth Singer. We met this morning at the library."

"You two want to join us?" Carrie Beth asked.

She switched sides of the booth so that she was seated next to Dean and Jessica and Sam slid into the other side. Dean held her hand under the table and she felt butterflies in her stomach. What was happening to her? She suddenly had that déjà vu feeling again and grasped hold of a memory with Sam and Dean sitting around a table filled with books. They were older and a dark haired man in a trench coat was pacing back and forth. But as quick as the memory appeared it was gone.

The two couples shared the pizza and a pitcher of beer that Carrie Beth and Jessica did not partake. They talked about childhoods and plans for after college and Carrie Beth learned that Dean would be graduating at the end of the year. "I want to hear more about this occult project you did," Sam said seriously. "I did a science project about ghosts in the fifth grade but I didn't look into demons and monsters."

"You really want to hear about this nonsense?" Carrie Beth said. "I think you guys are just going to pick on me."

"Ok, ok, what made you chose the occult?" Sam asked. "Answer that question."

Carrie Beth rolled her eyes. "It was a story my grandmother told me growing up."

They all looked at her expectantly. "Ok… well, it was a story about the birth of light that swept the darkness from Earth. See at one time on Earth monsters were real. They had been set free from the gates of purgatory by jealous angels. God tried to destroy them but like cockroaches they kept coming back even after Noah's flood and the plagues."

They were all staring at her intently. "Go on," Dean said.

She sighed and blushed again. "So God created the one true pairing that would marry in his eyes only and produce a child that would light the Earth and destroy all of the darkness. That's why there aren't vampires, shape-shifters, and werewolves today. It's a kid's story but it piqued my interest and I built a project around it when I was in high school. I got the highest grade in the class," she added sheepishly.

"That's cool," Dean said. "You are also a nerd. I'm building quite a fantasy bank here Carrie Beth."

She blushed again and had to stare at the table to get it under control. "There's a party tomorrow night," Jessica said, changing the subject. "It's at my sorority house if you guys want to come. Maybe we can talk about you pledging Carrie Beth."

"Can't and you can't either Sam," Dean said. "We've got to go home this weekend. It's mom and dad's anniversary and there's a big party for their 30th."

"Shit, I forgot," Sam said. "Sorry Jess but I can't miss this they would kill me."

Jess pouted for a moment. "I understand but I don't have to like it. Carrie Beth these Winchester boys love their parents and if you are going to be a part of this crew you better get used to it fast."

"I think I can handle that," she said with a smile.

"You say that now, just wait till you meet Mrs. Mary. These are her boys and she wants to make sure they are well taken care of by their significant others."

"Jess!" Sam said. "Don't talk about my mother that way!"

"It's the truth! She asked me two dozen questions when you took me home the first time and all of them were about my ability to take care of you! My parents were not nearly that intense."

"How long have you guys been dating that you have both already met parents?" Carrie Beth asked.

"Only three months, but if you go out with a Winchester more than once Mrs. Mary and Mr. John have to meet you. My parents are the same way though."

"I'll admit my folks are protective, but when you have such good looking sons you have to make sure that girls are not only after one thing." Dean said eyeing Carrie Beth. "So do you want too?"

"Want to what?"

"Come home with me this weekend and meet my folks."

"Does this mean you are planning on a second date with me?"

"And a third, and a fourth, and so on."

Carrie Beth nodded. "Sure I just need to know what to wear. I want to impress your mom."

"Don't worry about that, impressing me is enough."

Jessica scoffed across the table. "Yeah right Dean! No worries Carrie Beth I'll help you."

XXXXXXXXX

Dean pulled up in front of Carrie Beth's dorm and put the car in park. "This really is a nice car," she said running her hand over the leather seat.

"Are you saying you only like me for my car?"

"Who says I like you at all Dean?"

"Touché."

She watched him for a moment before scooting closer to him. "I do like you though and for more than your car or your good looks, although they are definitely both pluses."

"I like you too," he said meeting her gaze.

She licked her lips and watched him for a moment and when he didn't say anything else she broke the ice. "So are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Yes… yes ma'am," he said before pressing his lips to hers.

There was a bright light then that filled the car and both of them were filled with memories they had been trying to grasp. "Dean?" she said pulling back from him.

"Carrie Beth… do you… do you remember?"

"Oh Dean," she said flinging herself into his arms. "We did it! We changed the timeline and we found each other! And the bracelet made it through… I can't believe it!"

Dean kissed her passionately. "I can't… I can't believe this is real. Am I really getting a happy ending? Is Sam?"

Carrie Beth wiped the tears away from his cheeks. "I think we're getting a happy beginning Dean."

~FIN~

 **Authors Note:**

 **I have been a Supernatural Fan from the beginning and while I have to binge watch seasons now a days there was a time that I never missed an episode. I love Sam and Dean and while some fans might want to see them go out in a blaze of glory, I have only ever wanted a happy ending for them. I may write some one-shots about other characters, but this will always be the main story. I hope you enjoyed reading this tale! Please review and if there is a specific character you want to know about in this new timeline drop me a note and I'll write the story! Thanks for your support! AA**


End file.
